Imposture
by banshee666
Summary: Pourquoi Samantha, la soeur de Severus, demande t elle la protection de Dumbledore ? Quels secrets se cachent derrière son mystérieux passé ? Quelle Prophétie guide son destin ? Tome 6 ? Jamais entendu parler... Reviews svp ! chapitre 30 en ligne !
1. Prologue et chapitre 1

_****_

_**Disclaimer : **_

_Tous les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, sauf Ebenezer Graymes qui appartient à Michel Honaker et Samantha qui est le fruit de mon imagination..._

__

_**Prologue **_

Tout au fond des cachots de Poudlard, je me disputais une dernière fois avec mon frère, avant mon entrée en scène…

« Promets-moi de ne pas faire d'erreur ! Tu sais ce qu'il nous en coûterait, dit-il.

- Severus Snape , m'exclamai-je, c'est la trois centième fois que tu me mets en garde, je crois que j'ai compris… Et puis n'en rajoute pas, je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça !

- Bon, soupira Severus en évitant mon regard, comme à chaque fois qu'il savait que j'avais raison mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. A partir du moment où tu auras franchi cette porte, je ne te connais plus, nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus ?

- Oui, chef , dis-je sur un ton militaire.

- Et ne te laisse pas influencer par cette bande d'imbéciles qui composent ta future Maison ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Choixpeau t'ait envoyée à Gryffondor…

- Et voilà : c'est reparti… Tu devrais te renouveler un peu, tu sais ? Tu commences à radoter, râlai-je.

- Je n'y peux rien, désolé, ça doit être dans mes gènes, se justifia-t-il.

- Ouf ! J'y ai échappé…, fis-je, cynique.

- Bien. Il va être six heures. Tu y vas en premier, je rejoindrai la Grande Salle ensuite, expliqua Severus.

J'inspirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage, puis j'acquiesçai, embrassai mon frère et sortis.

* * *

**I- Le dîner ou comment le décor se met en place**

Rapidement, je parcourus le chemin qui menait vers la Grande Salle et je m'assis à la Table des Gryffondors. Bientôt, l'immense pièce se remplit d'élèves et les professeurs, dont Severus, s'installèrent à la table surélevée.

Suivit ensuite la traditionnelle cérémonie de Répartition et, lorsque le dernier élève fut envoyé dans sa Maison (Zilin John, à Poufsoufle), le Directeur se leva et commença son discours. J'avais la gorge sèche : je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer de crédibilité.

Il évoqua certaines règles élémentaires de l'Ecole, puis parla des enseignements qui nous seraient apportés au cours de l'année, et enfin, il parla de mon arrivée :

« … Pour terminer, les Gryffondors se seront sans doute aperçus de la présence d'un nouveau visage à leur table… Miss Graymes (je me levai à l'appel de mon nom) vient compléter son cursus scolaire ici, à Poudlard, et je vous demande de lui faire le meilleur accueil possible ! Merci et bon appétit ! »

Je me rassis en soupirant doucement (bon, une chose de faite…) et j'eus droit à quelques regards curieux de la part de mes voisins de table. Une jeune fille à la chevelure embroussaillée eut alors la décence de m'adresser la parole :

« Salut, je suis Hermione Granger, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

- Samantha, répondis-je en la serrant. Enchantée de te rencontrer...

- Moi aussi. Dis-moi, désolée d'être si indiscrète, mais ton nom… Graymes, c'est ça ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part… Tu ne serais pas de la famille de…

- Ben ?

- …

- Ebenezer ?

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Oui, nous sommes cousins, en quelque sorte, expliquai-je.

- Wow ! Et tu le connais bien ? J'ai lu un tas de choses sur lui et…

Hermione fut soudain interrompue par un rouquin installé en face d'elle :

- Oh Mione ! Tu ne veux pas arrêter cinq minutes avec tes fichus bouquins ? Au fait, bonjour, je suis Ron Weasley, ajouta-t-il à mon intention. Tu viens d'où ?

- De New York, répondis-je. (Je ne mentais qu'un tout petit peu : je venais de passer voir Ben pour lui expliquer que j'allais me servir de son nom…)

- Ah bon ? Ils ont des écoles de sorcellerie là-bas , s'étonna un autre jeune homme, brun, avec les cheveux désordonnés.

- Mais non, Harry, enfin , s'indigna Hermione. Mais c'est vrai : comment as-tu pu atteindre le niveau de septième année ?

- C'est Ebenezer qui m'a appris la plupart des choses que je sais, Ben et puis mon frère aussi.

- Hum… Et comment tu sais si tu es au niveau ?

- Oh, le Directeur m'a fait passer quelques examens en arrivant, brodai-je.

- Hermione, arrête d'embêter la nouvelle, s'il te plaît ! Je ne me suis pas encore présenté…, commença le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

- … Ce ne sera pas la peine, je crois , l'interrompis-je. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, je viens peut-être de loin, mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de me tenir au courant…

Harry se mit à rire, bientôt rejoint par ses deux comparses.

- Bon, alors parle nous un peu de toi, Samantha Graymes, reprit Ron.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, rétorquai-je.

- Eh bien, par exemple, tu as quel âge ?

(_Aïe ! Premier gros mensonge : j'avais en réalité 25 ans, même si je ne les faisais absolument pas_)

- 17 ans, répondis-je.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie , demanda Harry.

- Oh, j'adore lire (grand sourire d'Hermione), faire de la magie, bien sûr, et puis jouer du piano… Voilà, je crois que vous savez à peu près tout sur moi, expliquai-je. (_Seigneur, c'était un véritable interrogatoire_ !) Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette Ecole ?

- Ouh là , soupira Harry. Pas mal de choses ! A commencer par les escaliers : fais attention, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête !

- Et évite Rusard comme la peste, c'est le type dans le coin, avec son horreur de chat dans les bras…, ajouta Ron. Il se fait un plaisir de coller les élèves qu'il croise dans les couloirs pour des motifs plus farfelus les uns que les autres !

- Pour les profs, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, intervint Hermione. Macgonagall, avec le chapeau vert, c'est la prof de Métamorphose, elle est assez sévère, mais juste ; c'est la Directrice de notre Maison…

- … Et l'homme qui a l'air malade à côté d'elle, c'est Lupin, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ajouta Ron. Au fait, c'est un loup-garou…

- Et puis, il y a Snape, finit Hermione. C'est le type sinistre tout à gauche. Fais aussi attention à lui…

- Pourquoi ? (Je fis mine de m'étonner…)

- Il enseigne les Potions, dit Ron, et il favorise toujours sa propre Maison, au détriment des autres.

- Hum, OK, bon, merci… ça fait beaucoup de choses à ingurgiter d'un coup, mais je crois que je vais m'habituer », dis-je avec un sourire.

A cet instant, des plats apparurent sur les tables devant nous et nous nous jetâmes littéralement sur la nourriture. A la fin du repas, je les connaissais depuis toujours.

Ensuite, Dumbledore m'ayant attribué une chambre individuelle, soit disant parce qu'il n' y avait plus de place dans les dortoirs, je me fis conduire par MacGonagall, qui n'était pas dans la confidence. Seul Dumbledore connaissait ma véritable identité. Cette chambre était plus que parfaite et je m'endormis comme un bébé en espérant que je parviendrais à feindre aussi bien le lendemain…


	2. Chapitre 2

**II- Premier cours de Potions ou le côté obscur, le retour**

A mon réveil, je repassai dans ma tête les événements de la veille et les analysai pour déceler une erreur de ma part. N'en trouvant pas, je me sentis soulagée et c'est une Samantha satisfaite qui se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner…

Là-bas, Harry était plongé dans un journal sorcier pendant qu'Hermione beurrait consciencieusement ses tartines et que Ron paraissait affolé à la lecture d'un parchemin…

« Bonjour tout le monde , dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'eux. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ron ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

- Oooh , gémit l'intéressé. On commence par deux heures communes de Potions avec les Serpentards…

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Hermione en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Ça va bientôt faire 7 ans qu'ils nous placent en cours avec les Serpentards, alors qu'ils savent très bien qu'on ne peut pas se voir en peinture…

- De toute façon, intervint Harry, vous ne risquez rien : c'est après moi que le vieux Snape en a… »

Et j'eus l'occasion de le vérifier… En effet, après le petit déjeuner, nous descendîmes dans les cachots et entrâmes dans la sombre salle de classe de mon frère.

A 9 heures pile, il entra en faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire… Quand nous étions plus jeunes, il s'entraînait pendant des heures à faire des « entrées fracassantes », comme il aimait à les appeler. Je voyais enfin l'utilité de ces interminables séances de claquements de cape : c'était vrai, mon frère était bien la « terreur des cachots » et il méritait bien le surnom « affectueux » que lui donnaient ses élèves : « la chauve-souris »…

Il commença ensuite à parler en prenant soin d'abaisser son ton de voix au maximum. C'était vraiment étrange pour moi de l'entendre ainsi…

« Rangez vos livres, suivez les instructions qui se trouvent au tableau et travaillez en silence, murmura-t-il. Je ne tolérerai aucun échec. »

Bientôt, des soupirs d'exaspération retentirent dans la salle : cette potion était visiblement d'une difficulté accablante pour des élèves de septième année. Bien sûr, cela ne me posa pas le moindre problème : quand vous êtes la sœur d'un Maître des Potions, vous n'échappez pas aux inévitables : « _Samy, tu ne voudrais pas tester cette nouvelle potion pour moi, c'est absolument sans danger, je te jure…_ »…

C'est pourquoi j'abordai ce travail calmement et sans stresser ; de plus, je connaissais parfaitement cette potion de régénération qui m'avait servi à maintes reprises… Pendant ce temps, Sev faisait de son mieux pour éviter mon regard et pour ne pas m'adresser la parole. Harry, par contre, en prenait pour son grade. Bon, c'est vrai, il n'était pas spécialement doué, mais les remarques de mon frère étaient cassantes et je voyais bien qu'il en éprouvait un plaisir conséquent…

« Potter, de quelle couleur est censée être votre potion à ce stade , siffla-t-il en passant devant son chaudron.

- Euh, bleue…, dit Harry en contemplant d'un air énervé sa potion qui avait pris une teinte… verte…

- Bien, ce sera donc un autre zéro » murmura nonchalamment Severus en faisant disparaître le liquide fumant.

Harry se laissa alors tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir hargneux (ce qui lui valut de perdre 20 points) et mon frère continua de passer entre les rangs, faisant des commentaires élogieux aux Serpentards, critiquant de façon acerbe les Gryffondors et jetant à peine un œil sur ma potion et celle d'Hermione, qui étaient parfaites.

La première heure s'écoula ainsi, puis Severus nous demanda de lui apporter un échantillon de nos potions, afin qu'il puisse les tester. Ensuite, il prit une pile de parchemins et commença à les distribuer en disant, toujours d'une voix extrêmement basse et contrôlée :

« Test de rentrée. Vous avez une heure. J'espère pour vous que vous avez le niveau requis pour suivre ce cours. Ceux qui échoueront en seront exclus. »

Ça, c'était vraiment mesquin. Il aurait au moins pu m'en parler ! Heureusement que j'avais pris soin d'éplucher sa bibliothèque avant la rentrée..., me dis-je en lisant les premières questions.

Mais en fait, je découvris bien vite que j'avais tort de m'inquiéter : ce contrôle n'était pas d'une difficulté insurmontable et mon entraînement de Commandeur des Abîmes incluait une étude approfondie de la plupart des poisons demandés. J'en avais également été parfois la victime. Aussi me permis-je une description détaillée de leurs effets… Jamais je n'avais pu discuter avec mon frère de ce que j'avais vu ou fait au cours de ma formation et je voyais là une occasion parfaite de lui démontrer que je n'étais plus la petite fille sans défense qu'il voyait en moi !

A la fin de l'heure, nous rendîmes tous nos « copies » et nous changeâmes de salle pour assister au cours suivant. Celui-là, je sentais qu'il allait m'intéresser : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…


	3. Chapitre 3

**III- Un premier cours de DCFM mouvementé…**

Le professeur Lupin avait beau être un loup-garou, moi, je le trouvai immédiatement sympathique. Dès le début de son cours, il me demanda de m'avancer, disant qu'il voulait juste « tester mon niveau » (encore un !). Il me plaça devant un placard qui semblait habité par une créature peu commode et me demanda simplement de réagir.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait : j'attendis quelques instants, puis, soudain, il ouvrit l'armoire et une créature informe en sortit.

« _OK, songeai-je, un Epouvantard_. »

J'avais depuis longtemps appris à me prémunir contre leurs attaques, aussi ne prit-il aucune forme précise et il me tourna autour, cherchant sans doute une faille. J'attendis qu'il fasse le premier mouvement et fonde sur moi, et je le renvoyai dans son armoire en lui envoyant une minuscule décharge de magie.

« Hum, dites-moi, que lui avez-vous fait, au juste , me demanda le professeur Lupin.

- Eh bien, j'ai attendu qu'il m'attaque et je l'ai repoussé, répondis-je.

- Sans faire usage de votre baguette magique , s'étonna le professeur.

- Non. Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? Vous m'aviez demandé de réagir, expliquai-je. Ça n'aurait pas été authentique si j'avais déjà eu ma baguette à la main au moment où il est sorti de cette armoire !

- Non, bien sûr. Vous avez raison sur ce point, Miss Graymes. Je m'étonne simplement de votre maîtrise de la magie sans baguette, c'était remarquable ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor. »

Un murmure appréciateur parcourut les rangs des Gryffondors et Harry me fit un signe de la tête, me remerciant de rattraper les points qu'il nous avait fait perdre en cours de Potions… Cependant, je compris immédiatement que j'avais été un peu loin, je ne devais pas me montrer trop douée, ni me faire remarquer. C'est pourquoi, durant l'heure qui suivit, je fis de mon mieux pour éviter de prendre la parole, prenant simplement quelques notes…

Au déjeuner, j'eus à nouveau droit à un interrogatoire en règle :

« Comment tu as fait ça , me demanda Hermione.

- Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas aussi compliqué que vous semblez tous le penser, soupirai-je. (_Evidemment, je n'allais pas leur avouer qu'il m'avait fallu sept années de pratique quotidienne pour atteindre ces résultats !_) Il suffit de trouver au fond de soi le canal de magie et d'y puiser ce dont on a besoin…

- Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, dit Ron en plissant les yeux.

- C'est normal : ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre dans un livre, n'en déplaise à Hermione…, rétorquai-je.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ton cousin qui te l'a appris , insista Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec son cousin ? Il est connu , s'étonna Harry.

- Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Jamais , s'indigna la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés. C'est un… (Elle baissa la voix…) un Commandeur des Abîmes.

- Un quoi , s'exclama Ron.

- En deux mots ? Un magicien Blanc chargé de réguler les strates démoniaques du Monde du Dehors et de les empêcher de prendre le pouvoir dans notre monde, expliquai-je, espérant ainsi lui clouer le bec.

- Wow ! Et on fait comment pour devenir un… Commandeur , demanda Harry.

Je souris : quelle naïveté ! Il s'imaginait sans doute que ce statut s'apparentait à celui d'Auror…

- Tu dois être choisi comme apprenti par un Commandeur, lui répondis-je. Et, pour répondre à ta question, Hermione, oui c'est Ben qui m'a appris cette technique… Ecoutez, je n'aime vraiment pas être le point de mire, mon intention n'est absolument pas de me mettre en avant.

- Mmh, je n'aime pas ça non plus, marmonna Harry en mâchouillant une bouchée de pâtes. Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas tout le monde de connaître mon nom avant même mon arrivée dans cette Ecole… »

Et voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas me permettre de révéler ma véritable identité. Comment auraient-ils réagi ? Ça aurait pu être une véritable catastrophe étant donné qu'ils détestaient littéralement mon frère...

Ensuite, nous changeâmes de sujet de conversation. Je m'informai sur les cours de l'après-midi : Métamorphose, puis Histoire de la Magie. J'appris notamment qu'avec MacGonagall, j'avais intérêt à me tenir à carreau et à maîtriser les bases, mais il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète (dixit Hermione…), parce qu'elle avait certainement aussi prévu d'évaluer mes capacités… (_Oh, joie_…) Quand j'évoquai le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, par contre, je ne fus prévenue qu'à l'aide de deux mots, à savoir : « Bonne nuit » En effet, selon les garçons, les cours du fantôme étaient si ennuyeux que la quasi-totalité de la classe passait l'heure à dormir ou à jouer aux cartes…


	4. Chapitre 4

**IV- Histoire de la Magie ou quand Severus dépasse les bornes…**

J'eus l'occasion de confirmer tout cela au cours de l'après-midi.

Tout d'abord, MacGonagall fit un discours sur les examens de fin d'année et attaqua d'emblée avec des métamorphoses complexes, d'animal à objet et d'animal à animal. Là, pas question de discuter, je devais utiliser ma baguette magique. Je m'étais déjà suffisamment démarquée durant le cours précédent…

En m'exerçant comme les autres, je me découvris des difficultés à utiliser le canal de la baguette : cela était sans doute dû à toutes ces années d'études acharnées avec Ebenezer pour pouvoir m'en passer. Il fallait absolument que j'en discute avec mon frère avant que cela ne devienne un réel problème…, songeai-je en moi-même, tout en transformant une malheureuse souris en chat… A la fin de l'heure, ma souris redevint souris, le serpent d'Hermione un papillon et le chiot d'Harry un poussin.

Puis ils me guidèrent jusqu'à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit quand j'y entrai fut : « _Non ! Je suis de retour à la fac_ ! » En effet la pièce en gradins me rappelait l'époque où je passais ma licence de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à Londres… Par contre, le professeur s'avéra… disons moins consistant et surtout moins stimulant que ceux que j'avais pu avoir… Je me forçais à prendre des notes, mais sans conviction. Hermione, elle, semblait captivée par le discours du professeur, comme toujours. Et les garçons en étaient à leur trentième partie de bataille navale.

Soudain, je sentis un picotement familier à l'arrière de mon cou. Mmh… Severus se serait-il décidé à me parler ? A peine ces sentiments avaient-ils effleuré ma pensée que j'entendis sa voix au fond de ma tête :

« _Samantha ? Il faut qu'on se voie_, dit-il. _Ce soir. Vingt et une heure. Mon bureau_. »

Alors, tout comme elle était arrivée, la sensation cessa. D'un coup, j'eus l'envie très puérile de prendre la première chose qui me tomberait sous la main et de la transformer en cendres par le simple pouvoir de ma pensée… Ce qu'il pouvait se montrer autoritaire ! « _Ce type est vraiment impossible_ , m'écriai-je mentalement. _Et dire que je vais passer toute une année dans les mêmes murs que lui_ ! » D'accord, il était mon frère, mais cette attitude commençait à devenir insupportable et j'allais lui rappeler le soir même que j'étais une adulte responsable et qu'il n'avait pas à me donner d'ordres… !

Chapitre suivant : "_Mises au point_"...


	5. Chapitre 5

**V- Mises au point**

Après l' « incident », le cours se poursuivit normalement et je manquai même plusieurs fois de m'endormir… Ensuite, nous nous rendîmes à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs. (Merlin, je commençais vraiment à me sentir à nouveau comme une collégienne !) Puis les autres Gryffondors me montrèrent la Salle Commune et me donnèrent le mot de passe. Enfin, nous allâmes dîner.

Quand j'eus terminé, il devait être huit heures trente, je regagnai donc ma chambre, pris une douche et redescendis dans les cachots en ayant pris soin de me rendre invisible. Une fois devant la porte du bureau de mon frère, je frappai deux coups secs et j'attendis.

« Entre ! », cria la voix de mon frère.

Je m'exécutai donc et poussai la lourde porte avant de me rendre visible à nouveau. Puis je regardai autour de moi. La pièce était encore pire que sa salle de classe : sombre, couverte du sol au plafond d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des bocaux de toutes sortes, contenant diverses substances que je ne nommerai pas… Il était assis derrière son bureau et semblait de mauvaise humeur…

« Bonsoir, dis-je.

- Sam, me salua-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu « convoquée » ? (Car il s'agissait bien de cela !)

- Nous devons discuter de certaines choses, petite sœur…, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre. Premièrement, j'ai eu une conversation avec le Directeur ce matin, à notre sujet. Il… estime que nous aurons besoin de passer du temps ensemble…

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, il grimaça comme si l'idée de me voir était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

- Et… Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça , m'informai-je.

- Il pense que tu as besoin de… comment a-t-il formulé ça ? Ah, oui : régresser. Il a dit que tu devras pratiquer de la magie avec baguette avec moi, répondit mon frère en soupirant.

- Eh bien, je vois que cela te réjouit au moins autant que moi.

- Oh, n'en rajoute pas…, grogna-t-il.

- Mais je ne « rajoute » rien , m'insurgeai-je. Je pense qu'il est effectivement temps qu'on mette certaines choses au point… D'abord, tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter comme ça avec moi quand on est seuls ! Maintenant, je suis ta sœur, pas ton élève.

- Samantha, les choses sont suffisamment compliquées comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas une raison , m'exclamai-je. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus et qu'on n'a jamais été très proches, mais tu pourrais faire un effort pour me considérer au moins comme une adulte !

- Je sais tout cela… Je l'ai remarqué dans ton devoir, d'ailleurs, dit-il. C'est la seconde raison qui m'a poussé à te demander de venir ce soir. En tant que frère, et surtout en tant que professeur, je suis dans l'obligation de te demander d'où tu tiens de telles précisions sur tous ces poisons…

- Alors mon devoir était correct , souris-je.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Tu sais très bien que si je devais le noter de façon juste, tu aurais une note même supérieure à celle d'Hermione Granger… Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si tu sais tout cela par… - comment dire ? - … Expérience personnelle ?

- Tu as deviné, répondis-je. En fait, j'ai mis volontairement ces allusions, en espérant que tu réagirais. J'ai vu, fait et vécu suffisamment d'horreurs pour te comprendre. Tu vois, je ne suis plus la petite fille que tu te devais de protéger…

- Mmh, soupira-t-il. Tant mieux, je crois que je suis devenu trop vieux pour ça de toute façon. Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, Sam : j'ai toujours été un solitaire et te voir ici, tous les jours, pendant un an… j'avoue que ça m'effraie un peu… Tu pourrais révéler certaines choses à mon sujet aux autres élèves…

- Pff… La confiance règne à ce que je vois !

- Tu peux parler, Miss « La vérité est ailleurs »…

Et nous continuâmes à nous chamailler ainsi, tant et si bien que nous commençâmes à nous jeter des bocaux à la figure… Au bout de dix minutes, le bureau de mon frère était dans un tel état qu'on aurait dit un champ de bataille ! Nos copies jonchaient le sol, éparpillées et mélangées à celles des première année, son encrier s'était renversé et commençait à goutter dangereusement sur un exemplaire très rare du « Grand livre des Potions » d'Adam Swift, le sol était couvert de débris de verre brisé et des substances gluantes qu'ils avaient contenus…

Mon chignon s'était défait et mes cheveux me tombaient devant les yeux ; Severus n'était pas dans un meilleur état : sa chemise noire était froissée et il était aussi échevelé que moi…

Soudain, épuisée, je me laissai tomber sur une chaise qui était restée debout et je suppliai :

« Pitié ! On pourrait faire une pause ?

- Je pense même qu'on va s'arrêter là, Sam…, articula mon frère, essoufflé. Wow, Merlin… Je crois que j'avais besoin de ça…

- Mmh, moi aussi…, murmurai-je. Au fait, il y avait quoi dans tes bocaux ? J'espère que ça n'avait pas trop de valeur…

- Euh, eh bien, c'est-à-dire que…, commença mon frère d'un air gêné. En fait, ça faisait plutôt office de décoration, pour l'ambiance… Tu vois ?

- Severus Snape , m'exclamai-je. Ne me dis pas que tu conservais ces horreurs uniquement pour le plaisir de voir les gens se tortiller de dégoût quand ils entraient dans ton bureau !

- Très bien, je ne te le dirai pas, répondit-il sèchement, mais avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Je souris à sa tentative détournée pour me faire rire et je tentai de reprendre le fil de notre conversation :

- Hum, pour revenir à ce que tu disais… C'est vrai, Dumbledore a raison : je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Il ne faut pas que l'on soit vus ensemble en dehors des cours…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il a déjà pensé à tout, répondit Severus d'un air désabusé. Une connexion par cheminées a été installée entre mes appartements et les tiens. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de travailler ?

- Tout, je pense, dis-je d'une petite voix. Il faut que je sois capable de reproduire n'importe quel sort avec cette fichue baguette magique, si je ne veux pas risquer d'être découverte… Tom est en train de me gâcher la vie…

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça , me réprimanda mon frère en fronçant les sourcils et en agrippant son avant-bras machinalement.

- Oui, eh bien, c'est son nom , répliquai-je. Et c'est assurément à cause de lui que je suis contrainte de me terrer ici ! Mais comment peux-tu… ? Où trouves-tu la force de lui faire face chaque jour, tout en étant conscient de ce qu'il nous a fait ?

Severus prit une longue inspiration : il se souvenait…

* * *

Flash Back :

_ Un manoir aux hautes tours se dressait au sommet d'une colline. C'était une nuit froide, sans lune, et sans étoiles. Une brume enveloppait le sol, le faisant paraître mouvant. _

_ Soudain, un cri atroce déchira le silence. Ce hurlement traduisait une telle souffrance qu'il était impossible de déterminer s'il était humain ou animal… Alors, une marque apparut dans le ciel. Une tête de Mort. Un serpent qui se coulait hors de son immonde mâchoire. Le signe de Lord Voldemort. _

_ A l'intérieur de la sombre bâtisse, un corps gisait sans vie, sur les dalles de marbre froid. A genoux devant son épouse inanimée, Lord Snape leva des yeux vides vers son meurtrier. Lord Voldemort éclata alors d'un rire glacial : _

_« Nous voici donc placés devant un choix, Mylord ! Qui sauveras-tu ? _

_ Il pointa sa main osseuse vers une ombre derrière lui. _

_- Alors ? Que décides-tu ? Ton fils ?..._

_ Voldemort attrapa de son autre main la gorge de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui tentait vainement de se dégager. _

_- … Ou ta fille ? Choisis vite…_

_ Le regard éteint de l'homme passa de l'un à l'autre de ses enfants, puis un frisson le parcourut tout entier. _

_- Je…, commença-t-il. Il m'est impossible de choisir…_

_- Mauvaise réponse, siffla Voldemort en pointant sa baguette magique vers l'homme agenouillé. Avada Kedavra_

_- Non , cria la jeune fille. _

_ Et dans un sursaut de colère et de chagrin, elle parvint à se libérer de l'emprise du Mage Maléfique et à s'éloigner de quelques pas pour lui faire face. Un sourire cruel naquit sur les lèvres de Voldemort : _

_- Tu veux donc être la suivante…, commença-t-il. _

_- Tu ne me fais pas peur , s'écria-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Tu regretteras ton geste, monstre ! _

_- J'en tremble déjà , la railla-t-il en dirigeant vers elle sa baguette magique. _

_ Soudain, un tourbillon éblouissant enveloppa la jeune fille qui disparut. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage : _

_- Je te retrouverai ! _

_ Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme encapuchonné qui se tenait derrière lui. _

_- Severus, dit-il. Ta sœur m'a échappé… Tu seras donc puni… Endoloris ! »_

_ La capuche glissa, révélant le visage émacié d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il s'effondra sur le sol, agité de convulsions. _

_ Mais il ne cria pas. Il serrait les dents. Il comprenait que sa famille n'avait cherché qu'à le protéger en tentant de l'empêcher de rejoindre le Lord Noir. Il comprenait le sacrifice de ses parents. Il comprenait qu'il avait fait la plus monumentale erreur de toute sa vie. _

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

Je pus suivre sur les expressions du visage de mon frère les événements terribles qui avaient à tout jamais brisé notre enfance. Et j'éprouvais du remords en comprenant que je n'aurais pas dû évoquer tout cela… Mais nous devions en discuter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Severus leva ses yeux d'obsidienne vers moi et dit :

« Tu veux savoir comment ? A chaque fois qu'il m'appelle, je repense à cette nuit. Je revois le visage de Mère, le suppliant. Je te vois te jeter devant elle pour la protéger… et surtout, je me vois moi : lâche, faible, entièrement sous la coupe de ce… ce monstre ! Alors, tu vois, je me dis que je vous dois bien cela.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait ainsi à moi et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Alors je me levai, fis le tour de son bureau et passai mes bras autour de son cou en disant :

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas le seul qu'il ait embrigadé. L'important, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, c'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui, Sev…

Il leva vers moi un regard désabusé :

- Tu dis cela parce que tu es ma sœur.

- Peu importe, je le pense, c'est tout, rétorquai-je. Tu es buté, sarcastique, désagréable parfois, caustique souvent, suffisant aussi, mais courageux, puissant, intelligent et honnête.

- Qui te dit que c'est toujours le cas ? Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

- Oh, cesse donc de pinailler comme ça , m'exclamai-je. Tu veux seulement que je te console un peu… Dis moi seulement si tu acceptes de m'aider.

- Evidemment. Rendez-vous demain soir à dix heures tapantes dans mes appartements, dit-il en reprenant son ton professoral. Il y a de la poudre de cheminette près de ta cheminée. Utilise la en disant : « caverne infernale »…

A ces mots, j'éclatai littéralement de rire :

- Non ! Attends… c'est toi qui as choisi ce… ce simulacre de mot de passe ? Je rêve…

Puis, comme il se renfrognait visiblement, je repris d'un ton semi-respectueux :

- Bien. Je serai là. A demain, professeur… »

Alors, je me rendis invisible et je ressortis avant qu'il ne me demande de l'aider à ranger tout le désordre que nous avions mis dans son bureau… Je regagnai ensuite ma chambre, fis bien gentiment mes devoirs et me couchai.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Tout petit chapitre (désolée...) où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur Samantha..._

**VI – Cauchemars éveillés ou comment évoquer le passé trouble de notre héroïne **

Dire que je dormis mal cette nuit là serait un euphémisme : d'abord, le sommeil semblait vouloir me fuir, puis, lorsque je parvins enfin - après deux heures de gesticulations insensées - à m'endormir, des souvenirs m'assaillirent.

Evoquer le passé avec Severus m'avait touchée au plus profond de mon âme.

Je commençai par revoir la scène où Voldemort tuait mes parents, puis je me sentis comme acculée : je revoyais sur fond de flammes chaque combat, chaque duel, chaque guerre que j'avais menés tout au long de ma courte vie. Tout semblait se mélanger devant mes yeux ; c'était comme si j'étais sur un manège infernal qui refusait de s'arrêter… Sang, destruction, douleur, larmes : tout était brouillé, assenant cette terrible vérité à laquelle j'étais confrontée trop souvent : j'étais devenue une meurtrière ; mais faisais-je pour autant partie des monstres que je devais par devoir anéantir ?

Je m'éveillai en sueur et avec la sensation d'être couverte de sang des pieds à la tête. Une voix sifflante résonnait encore dans mes oreilles : « Je te retrouverai… ».

J'haletais : était-ce mon rêve ou la réalité ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Soudain, je fus prise de tremblements incontrôlés et je dus me forcer à me lever et à aller prendre une douche brûlante pour chasser le froid infernal qui commençait à me brûler de l'intérieur.

Lorsque j'en sortis, il était sept heures. J'étais parvenue à me recomposer un visage neutre, mais je tremblais encore intérieurement.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le premier cauchemar que je faisais, j'en avais même pris l'habitude durant une certaine période, cependant je ne pouvait me permettre de commettre un faux-pas qui aurait pu mettre en danger ma couverture : et passer des nuits blanches n'étais pas l'idéal pour me fondre dans la masse… En effet, j'avais sursauté de saisissement en apercevant mon reflet dans le miroir : j'avais les traits tirés, les yeux gonflés, rouges et écarquillés et une expression de pure terreur était peinte sur mon visage. Aussi m'étais-je empressée de masquer tout cela à l'aide d'un sort et j'avais l'air à peu près humaine quand je quittai ma chambre pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Chapitre suivant : "_Brouillard ou comment Sam en est arrivée là"_


	7. Chapitre 7

**VII – Brouillard ou comment Sam en est arrivée là **

Je pris mon petit-déjeuner avec les autres, entendant à peine leur conversation. J'avais beau me forcer à leur prêter attention, tout cela ne fut bientôt qu'un bourdonnement diffus qui me donna mal au crâne.

Les cours se déroulèrent de la même manière : je tentais désespérément d'écouter, mais les images de la nuit dernière me hantaient littéralement et m'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Harry, Hermione et Ron ne semblèrent s'apercevoir de rien : ils devaient sans doute trouver normal qu'une nouvelle élève ait du mal à trouver ses marques.

Arriva enfin le dernier cours : Potions. Quelle manière excitante de finir la journée ! J'émis un soupir à fendre l'âme en entrant dans le cachot à la suite de mes camarades… Je ne prêtais même pas attention aux paroles condescendantes de mon frère à l'égard des Gryffondors.

Je plaçais mécaniquement les ingrédients dans mon chaudron, aux moments où ils devaient y être mis. Tout était calme, silencieux ; seul le frémissement des potions créait un bruit de fond. Je soupirai à nouveau, de soulagement, cette fois : enfin, je pouvais calmement rassembler mes idées et relativiser ce qui m'était arrivé la nuit précédente et qui, selon toute vraisemblance, n'était pas comparable aux autres rêves que j'avais faits. Non, ceux-là étaient moins réalistes…

J'en étais à ce point de mes réflexions quand Severus dit de sa voix traînante :

« Vous devriez avoir terminé. Je veux un échantillon sur mon bureau.

Nous nous exécutâmes et j'allais sortir avec les autres lorsqu'il me retint :

- Miss Graymes, restez quelques instants, dit-il.

J'attendis que le dernier élève soit sorti pour m'approcher de son bureau et hausser un sourcil interrogateur. D'un geste désinvolte, il exécuta une passe pour fermer la porte à clefs, puis il se retourna vers moi, l'air de demander : « Tu n'as rien à me dire ? ». Agacée, je pris la parole :

- Oui ?

- C'est au sujet de la nuit dernière, fit-il d'une voix froide.

Je m'étranglai à moitié de surprise :

- Que… comment ?

Il me jeta un bref regard condescendant.

- Oh : légilimencie, je suppose…, dis-je.

Il hocha la tête :

- Je n'aurai jamais cru te demander ça, mais : qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes nuits ? Est-ce que c'est toujours ainsi ?

- Non, répondis-je à contre-cœur. Tu te souviens, quand je suis venue te trouver pour te parler de ces rêves, je n'ai évoqué que de brefs souvenirs. C'est la première fois que j'entends Sa voix… s'il s'agit bien de cela… ?

Il alla s'asseoir avant de répondre :

- Oui. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avouai-je. Est-ce qu'il est capable de me localiser ?

- Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà enterrée dans le caveau familial depuis des lustres !

- Oh, merci ! C'est vraiment très rassurant , rétorquai-je. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il tient tellement à me tuer !

Severus soupira et posa sa tête sur son poing fermé :

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête en signe de dénégation, un peu déboussolée.

- Il y a une prophétie…, dit-il.

- … Oui, je suis au courant, l'interrompis-je, mais elle concerne Harry. Non ?

- Si tu me laissais parler, peut-être qu'on pourrait envisager d'écourter cette conversation avant demain matin , s'exclama-t-il. Il s'agit d'une autre prophétie, qui complète la première. Je voulais t'en parler plus tôt, mais le vieux fou m'en a empêché.

- Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Bon, pour aller à l'essentiel, elle parle d'une Louve qui viendra en aide au Griffon pour détruire le Serpent. Mais elle ne le peut qu'en présence de son frère de sang. La prophétie évoque aussi la date de naissance de ce « frère de sang » et il se trouve que c'est la mienne, expliqua mon frère.

Je le regardai dans les yeux comme pour m'assurer qu'il me disait la vérité. Puis je me laissai tomber sur un banc et tentai de digérer ce que je venais d'apprendre.

- Alors, ça veut dire que… la « louve », c'est moi, soufflai-je. Et ma soi-disant destinée est d'aider Harry à détruire Voldy !

- _Notre _destinée, corrigea-t-il.

- Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu crois à toutes ces stupidités !

- Lui les croit, répondit Severus. Et Il a décidé d'éliminer tous ceux qui pourraient représenter un obstacle.

- Et quand bien même tout cela aurait un fond de vérité, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je suis censée être une « Louve »… Sev, je n'y comprends rien !

- Ecoute, reprit-il, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais apparemment nous avons les moyens de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce serait stupide de ne pas essayer !

- Tu as raison, soupirai-je, après tout, c'était notre objectif initial.

- Alors on ne change rien, dit Severus. Je t'attendrai à dix heures ce soir pour t'entraîner.

Il attrapa ensuite un morceau de parchemin, griffonna quelques mots dessus et me le tendis en disant :

- C'est une autorisation pour travailler sur les livres de la Réserve. Jettes-y un œil. Peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose sur la symbolique de la Prophétie : ça fait des années que je cherche, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé de concluant.

Je hochai la tête et sortis pour rejoindre les autres à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient installés à la table du fond : Hermione travaillait tandis que les garçons jouaient aux échecs. En me voyant arriver, Harry demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Hhm, réfléchis-je, il m'a demandé de faire une recherche pour lui.

Les trois Gryffondors me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Il n'a apparemment pas le temps de le faire lui-même, c'est tout, justifiai-je.

- Peut-être, dit Hermione, mais il ne fait pas ça d'habitude.

Je haussai les épaules et allai montrer mon parchemin à Mme Pince qui m'autorisa, visiblement à contre-cœur, à pénétrer dans la Réserve. Cet endroit était un véritable rêve : des livres partout, du sol au plafond, de diverses tailles. Il y avait une odeur de vieux livres qui me rappelait la bibliothèque de mon père et des échelles pour accéder aux livres des rayonnages supérieurs. J'émis une petite exclamation de joie et me dirigeai d'un pas énergique vers le rayon des animaux.

Après environ deux heures de recherche, je finis par trouver un ouvrage qui ne me sembla pas avoir sa place ici. Il s'agissait simplement d'un commentaire succinct sur les symboliques animales. Cet article attira mon attention :

« _Argenté ou non, le loup est un enseignant et un guerrier. Il représente aussi la loyauté et la fidélité car il vit en meute et il reste fidèle à sa compagne toute sa vie. _

_ Porteur de force et de mystère, le loup est un animal de pouvoir. Une complexité ambiguë le relie à l'homme qui, tout en le redoutant, l'observe avec émerveillement. Car à la férocité du loup correspond la violence propre à tout être humain. _

_ Le loup est féroce mais n'agresse pas. Il se contente d'observer. Il analyse et intègre le côté sombre humain. Cette intégration est indispensable et le loup est le symbole de l'Eveil individuel. Le loup n'intervient que quand la situation est sans issue (en apparence)._ »

OK, là je m'y retrouvais à peu près : en général, on ne fait appel à moi que si la situation semble désespérée et ma tactique habituelle consiste avant tout à observer avec attention pour pouvoir m'adapter. Sur ces points, j'étais bien une Louve.

Dans ce même ouvrage, je trouvai un article sur le griffon :

"_Le griffon symbolise force, puissance, chasteté, volupté ou modération, un obstacle à surmonter, une difficulté à vaincre_. "

Il était également clair que le griffon représentait Harry. Je m'autorisai un petit sourire satisfait avant de retourner dans la salle principale de la bibliothèque.

Elle était entièrement vide. Je regardai l'heure et jurai intérieurement : 20h 30. J'avais manqué le dîner… Bien, aucune raison de s'énerver : je regagnai ma chambre et fis mes devoirs tout en pestant contre les grognements intempestifs de mon estomac.

L'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Severus arriva rapidement et j'utilisai la connection par cheminées entre nos apparentements pour le rejoindre. Je sortis avec précautions de sa cheminée et regardai autour de moi. En face de l'âtre se trouvait un canapé d'un rouge profond et les murs étaient, comme dans son bureau, couverts d'étagères, mais celles-ci contenaient des centaines de livres… « Wow , m'exclamai-je.

- Content de voir que ça te plait , dit soudain mon frère qui venait d'apparaître derrière moi avec une discrétion féline.

Je retins une exclamation de surprise et rétorquai :

- Oui, c'est vraiment… magnifique ! Est-ce que…

- … évidemment, m'interrompit-il, cette bibliothèque est à ton entière disposition. Tant que tu respectes mon système de rangement.

- Euh, merci, dis-je, prise de court.

- Et, au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas venue dîner, alors je t'ai fait préparer un plateau-repas.

- Ok, hum, toussotai-je. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?

Severus leva vers moi ses yeux noirs, comme un gamin pris en faute et avoua :

- Bon, c'est une expérience : j'ai décidé de me comporter avec toi comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le début, c'est-à-dire de façon sociable. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que je meurs de faim et qu'on pourrait remettre cette conversation à quand j'aurai rempli mon estomac, répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête et me conduisit dans la pièce attenante. Une table d'une taille assez imposante se trouvait au centre. Sur celle-ci se trouvait un plateau avec une portion de chaque plat qui avait été servi le soir même. Je m'installai et Severus me regarda manger en me racontant sa journée. Quand j'eus terminé, je m'étirai et me laissai aller en m'appuyant contre le dossier de ma chaise.

« Alors, que penses-tu de ma bonne résolution , demanda mon frère.

- Et bien, on verra si tu la tiens , répondis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur. Alors, on commence par quoi ?

- Tu as ta baguette magique ?

- Evidemment, répondis-je.

- Parfait, on va commencer par quelque chose de simple : le sortilège de Lévitation.

Je sortis ma baguette et demandai :

- Sur quoi ?

- Essaie cette plume, dit mon frère en en déposant une devant moi, c'est ce qu'on propose habituellement aux élèves de première année.

- Bien, hum, toussotai-je. _Wingardium leviosa._

La plume s'éleva gracieusement, flotta jusqu'au chandelier puis redescendit et se posa sur la table.

- OK, ça tu sais le faire, nota Severus. On va tenter le sortilège de Désarmement.

Il se leva et se plaça à l'autre bout de la pièce, tenant lui aussi sa baguette à la main cette fois. Je le regardai d'un air dubitatif avant de me lever également et de lancer le sort :

- _Expelliarmus_ , m'exclamai-je.

Je sentis que la magie n'avait pas opéré. J'étais tellement habituée désormais à me défendre sans baguette que celle-ci ne représentait plus pour moi qu'un canalisateur artificiel. Severus abaissa la sienne :

- Sam, dit-il, il faut que tu te dises que c'est toi qui contrôles tes pouvoirs. C'est toi qui décides. Si tu veux que ta magie traverse ta baguette, elle doit le faire ! Force-là !

Je hochai la tête et il dirigea de nouveau vers moi la longue tige de bois d'olivier. Je fis exactement comme il me l'avait conseillé : je concentrai toute ma volonté et m'écriai :

- _Expelliarmus !_

La magie traversa brutalement tout mon corps, puis la baguette pour aller désarmer le pauvre Severus qui se retrouva complètement assommé. En effet, il avait été projeté d'environ six mètres vers l'arrière et s'était violemment cogné contre le mur.

Je fronçai les sourcils et allai l'aider à se relever, examinant en passant sa tête qui commençait à saigner.

- Est-ce que ça va , m'inquiétai-je.

- Tu t'es incontestablement améliorée, murmura-t-il.

- Non, sérieusement. Regarde-moi, ordonnai-je.

Il leva ses yeux sombres vers moi en grognant :

- Je vais très bien, merci.

Puis il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et fit quelques pas. Au bout de deux, il tressaillit et tituba légèrement. Je me précipitai pour l'empêcher de tomber et le conduisis jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche, disant :

- Je te crois, mais ce serait mieux si tu t'asseyais un peu. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle pas encore ma puissance…

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit mon frère d'une voix qui avait perdu son sarcasme habituel.

Cela m'inquiéta et je l'examinai avec attention avant de faire un saut à ma chambre et de revenir avec une trousse de secours. Je nettoyai la plaie à l'arrière de sa tête avec précaution, puis je lui fis quelques points de suture. Il devait vraiment être sonné car il ne se plaignit pas une seule fois. Quand j'eus terminé, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

- Merci Sam.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondis-je, après tout, je suis responsable de ton état… Encore désolée.

- Bon, je crois qu'il serait raisonnable de déclarer la leçon de ce soir terminée, dit-il en soupirant. Rendez-vous demain. Même heure.

- Merci Severus, et repose-toi, dis-je avant de retourner dans mes appartements par la cheminée.

Chapitre suivant :

_"Souvenirs ou comment Samantha perd son temps à ruminer au lieu de dormir" _


	8. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre un peu étrange où Malfoy fourre son très aristocratique nez où il ne devrait pas... et en tire une mauvaise conclusion... _

**VIII- Souvenirs ou comment Samantha perd son temps à ruminer au lieu de dormir**

Cette nuit-là, comme la précédente, j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Je revoyais les rêves de la veille et mon frère, qui me révélait l'existence de la Prophétie.

Je me sentis soudain très mal : je n'avait rien demandé ! Un jour, une cinglée avait eu une vision et Voldemort avait alors décidé de se débarrasser de moi.

Mais au lieu de me tuer directement, il avait choisi de me détruire à petit feu : d'abord, il avait convaincu Severus de rejoindre les Mangemorts, puis il lui avait ordonné de faire des choses d'une inimaginable cruauté. Massacres, destructions, tortures : il avait fait d'un jeune homme solitaire et intelligent une arme, un monstre. Tout cela avait profondément blessé notre mère et j'avais passé de longues heures à tenter de la consoler, en vain. Puis, un soir, Il était apparu devant nous trois, accompagné de Severus. Il avait assassiné notre mère, puis notre père. J'étais encore si jeune, et terrifiée. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus de mal, c'était de voir mon frère à ses côtés, passif, sans aucune émotion sur son visage.

« Severus , avais-je gémis en tentant de communiquer avec lui par légilimencie. Severus pourquoi ? »

Il ne m'avait pas répondu et je m'étais alors sentie plus que trahie. Puis je m'étais enfuie : par je ne sais quel miracle, j'avais réussi à transplaner.

Et aujourd'hui, je devais trouver le moyen d'anéantir l'être abject qui avait cru pouvoir disposer de mon existence et de celle de ma famille… Je me sentais oppressée, acculée par une échéance trop proche et pourtant indéfinie. Combien de temps encore mon frère pourrait-il tenir face à Voldemort ? Combien de temps pour que sa carapace se fende ? Combien de temps avant que le Lord Noir ne me trouve ?

Enfin, difficilement, j'écartai toutes ces sombres pensées de mon esprit et parvins à m'endormir. En m'éveillant le lendemain, je ne me souvenais d'aucun rêve, ce qui me mit de bonne humeur. Et quand j'allai dans ma salle de bain, je ne fus pas, comme la veille, effrayée par mon propre reflet… Je descendis à la Grande Salle un peu en avance et je commençai à manger de bon appétit. Aucun professeur n'était encore arrivé et, à part moi, seuls quelques Poufsoufles étaient déjà levés.

Je n'avais alors pas remarqué la sombre silhouette de Drago Malfoy qui s'était installé à la table des Serpentards…

Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi, posai brutalement ma fourchette et me retournai.

« Oui… Malfoy ?

- Bien dormi , demanda-t-il, un sourire calculateur flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la parole et il agissait comme si on se connaissait…_

- Hum, bien, merci. Et toi , répondis-je avec un sourire légèrement hypocrite.

- Allons, nous savons toi et moi que tu n'en as rien à faire... , dit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Alors viens-en au fait, je t'en prie, répondis-je en soupirant.

- Mais je m'inquiétais réellement , fit-il en feignant l'indignation. Après tout, la nuit précédente avait laissé des traces…

- Je ne te suis pas, Malfoy, rétorquai-je. (_Seigneur, au secours ! Il savait pour les rêves !)_

- Je suis certain que si c'était le professeur Snape, tu suivrais beaucoup mieux…, insinua-t-il. (_Mais que se passait-il dans sa petite cervelle ?)_

- … ? (_silence interrogatif où je soulevai un sourcil)_

- Allons… « _Tu n'as rien à me dire ?_ », cita-t-il. (_Oh non non non non non non non non ! Comment avait-il pu entendre la conversation que j'avais eu la veille avec Severus ?)_

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix très froide.

- Tu es sûre ? Moi, je pense que le professeur MacGonagall sera ravie d'apprendre que tu t'entends si bien avec le Directeur de Serpentard, à moins que… (_J'avais sans doute pâli : ce petit salaud voulait me faire chanter ! Il fallait à tout prix que je sache précisément ce qu'il avait vu ou cru voir… Savait-il que Severus était mon frère ?)_

- Euh, jouons cartes sur tables, d'accord , dis-je.

- D'accord , répondit Draco avec cette fois un sourire qui ne semblait pas feint. (_Il croyait sans doute avoir atteint son but_) Soit tu fais absolument tous mes devoirs, dans chaque matière, sans qu'ils ressemblent aux tiens bien sûr, soit je révèle à MacGonagall que tu entretiens une liaison avec Snape. (_Mentalement, je m'autorisai un énorme soupir : il avait seulement dû entendre le tout début de notre conversation…_) Et je veux aussi connaître tous les déplacements de Potter , ajouta-t-il.

- Je… on verra, dis-je. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il se retourna alors et rejoignit sa table, après m'avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil. La Salle se remplit ensuite rapidement. Lorsque je vis mon frère entrer, j'accrochai son regard et je liai rapidement mon esprit au sien :

- _Severus_ ?

Un grognement me répondit, signifiant qu'il m'avait entendu.

- _Severus, on a un problème_, dis-je. _Il faut qu'on se parle_.

- _Bien. J'espère pour toi que c'est important. Rendez-vous dans ma salle dans 10… 15 minutes_, répondit-il.

Le Trio Infernal arriva juste après. Je finis rapidement mon assiette, puis je m'éclipsai et j'allai attendre mon frère dans les cachots. Je commençais à tourner en rond quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux par derrière. Je sursautai :

- … Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et puis ce n'est plus de ton âge !

- Laisse moi décider de cela, tu veux bien , me répondit Severus en allant s'asseoir à son bureau et en se servant une tasse de café. Et explique moi notre « problème ».

- Oh, c'est complètement ridicule, dédramatisai-je, mais ça peut nous causer du tort…

- Quel genre ?

- C'est Malfoy, expliquai-je. Ce matin, il a tenté de me faire chanter. Il menace de révéler que nous sommes amants…

Il s'étouffa à moitié avec son café et sembla avoir des difficultés à retrouver une respiration normale.

- Révéler quoi… ! Mais…, articula-t-il.

- Eh bien, apparemment, il t'a entendu me parler au sujet de « la nuit dernière », hier soir après les cours, et il en a tiré certaines conclusions, dis-je.

Il resta silencieux, mais posa avec brusquerie sa tasse de café sur son bureau.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait , m'inquiétai-je.

- Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ?

- Rien de bien méchant : ses devoirs, répondis-je. Mais il veut aussi connaître les déplacements d'Harry. Ça, c'est plus dangereux : à mon avis, chaque information que je lui donnerais serait aussitôt transmise à Tom.

- Il faut en parler à Dumbledore, affirma Severus. En attendant, évite Malfoy comme la peste.

- Tu penses qu'il est si dangereux que ça , m'étonnai-je. Ce n'est qu'un gamin…

- C'est aussi le fils de Lucius, me rappela-t-il. Il serait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et nous aurions de gros ennuis…

- … et prouver que ses allégations sont fausses reviendrait à révéler mon identité, poursuivis-je d'un ton amer. On est dans une impasse ! Je ne peux pas trahir Harry, mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser Malfoy raconter n'importe quoi !

- Oui, tu as raison, je m'occupe de mettre Albus au courant. Toi, tu t'efforces d'agir normalement aujourd'hui.

« Agir normalement »… facile à dire ! Je passai une journée épouvantable, en me retournant sans cesse, prise de paranoïa. A chaque cours commun avec les Serpentards, je m'efforçai de conserver une expression du visage neutre, visiblement pas de façon efficace puisque Hermione me demanda plusieurs fois si je me sentais bien…

Je ne tentai pas de parler à Severus avant notre rendez-vous de dix heures : c'était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux. Cette fois, je dînai avec les autres et j'eus juste le temps de retourner à mes quartiers pour rejoindre mon frère.

Lorsque je sortis de sa cheminée, j'eus la surprise de voir Dumbledore assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils, en face de Severus.

« Bonsoir…, dis-je avec une pointe d'hésitation.

- Bonsoir Samantha , s'exclama le Directeur en me tendant un sachet ouvert rempli de billes jaunes. Un bonbon au citron ?

Avec étonnement, je pris un bonbon et le fourrai dans ma bouche en jetant un regard à Sev. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire : « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal… » et je m'assis sur une chaise en face d'eux.

- Euh, Sam, commença mon frère, le Directeur à une proposition à te faire concernant notre petit « problème » avec Monsieur Malfoy…

- Oui ?

- Voyez-vous, il serait préférable pour vous deux que personne ne sache que vous êtes la sœur de Severus, comme vous le savez, expliqua Albus. Je suggère que vous fassiez mine d'accéder aux demandes de Monsieur Malfoy. Nous vous fournirons des informations que les Mangemorts possèdent déjà, mêlées à de fausses informations invérifiables. Bien sûr, il n'est pas question que vous travailliez à sa place, je préparerai moi-même les devoirs de Drago et vous les ferai parvenir par l'intermédiaire de votre frère. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Jusque là je suis d'accord avec vous, Monsieur le Directeur, répondis-je.

- Attends la suite…, intervint Severus.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprendrais si vous refusez ma deuxième proposition…, dit le Directeur.

- Eh bien allez-y !

- Voilà : pour l'instant, nous n'avons qu'un seul espion dans les rangs ennemis, je propose que vous en profitiez pour faire boire à Drago une potion dés-inhibitrice, de manière à…

- Attendez, je veux juste vérifier que je vous suis bien : vous voulez qu'il tombe amoureux de moi et me suive partout comme un toutou !

- C'est l'idée, oui , dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

- _Dis moi qu'il plaisante, pitié , _suppliai-je mon frère par légilimencie.

- _J'ai bien peur que non_, me répondit-il de la même manière.

- Bon, je sais que je vous dois beaucoup et que vous me protégez en m'autorisant à rester ici, admis-je. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour vous remercier !

Dumbledore prit un air gêné :

- Je comprends, je suis conscient de cela, Mylady, dit-il. (_La flatterie ? Pff… ça faisait des années que cela ne me faisait plus d'effet !_) D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'avec votre aide, nous pourrions terminer cette guerre au plus vite…

Je l'écoutais avec attention, tout en observant mon frère : durant des années, il avait souffert, il s'était montré un espion loyal et courageux. Plusieurs fois il avait été blessé, torturé et on ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance ! Harry le haïssait de toute son âme, ses élèves l'insultaient derrière son dos : ces imbéciles ignorants ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'il risquait sa vie pour eux depuis plus de seize ans ! Oui, je me devais de venir en aide à l'Ordre du Phénix, non pas pour Dumbledore, ni par une soudaine inspiration héroïque, mais pour Severus. Il n'avait pas mérité tout cela, tous ces sacrifices pour une erreur de jeunesse…

Et c'est pour cela que je pris sur moi et que j'acceptai. Il fallait environ une semaine pour fabriquer la potion nécessaire, aussi je devrais compter avec un Malfoy de très mauvaise humeur pendant toute la semaine à venir. Ensuite, il serait aveuglé par ses sentiments et je n'aurais plus à choisir avec soin chacun de mes mots…

Ce soir-là, je retrouvai le calme de mes quartiers avec un arrière goût de citron au fond de ma gorge et l'étrange sentiment de m'être fait avoir…

Chapitre suivant : "_Disparition suspecte ou les ennuis commencent"_


	9. Chapitre 9

**IX- Disparition suspecte ou les ennuis commencent**

****

Le lendemain, tout se passa à peu près comme prévu : avant de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner, je fis un saut dans les appartements de mon frère pour récupérer les devoirs de Malfoy. Puis je retournai dans ma chambre et allai déjeuner.

Discrètement, je lui fis passer les parchemins, puis je m'assis tranquillement. Une seule chose me surpris : je ne vis pas Severus assis à la table des Professeurs…

Je mangeai avec les autres et ne m'inquiétai pas outre mesure. Ensuite, nous nous rendîmes dans la serre numéro 6 pour le cours de botanique. En en sortant, j'entendis un deuxième année expliquer avec force détails que le professeur Snape était absent ce matin et qu'il espérait qu'il était malade… Là, il devait y avoir un problème : je prétendis avoir oublié un livre et courus à ma chambre. De là, je rejoignis les quartiers de Severus : vides.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter quand, soudain, une douleur atroce me traversa le corps. Tremblante, je glissai au sol et gémis de façon incontrôlée. Des images me parvinrent alors : des hommes cagoulés, des cris, un jet de lumière. Puis plus rien.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je me rendis compte que j'étais très en retard : je me rendis donc à l'infirmerie et demandai une potion contre le mal de tête. Madame Pomfresh me donna également un mot que je tendis à MacGonagall en arrivant dans sa salle pour excuser mon absence.

L'inquiétude me rongeait de plus en plus : plusieurs fois au cours de la leçon de Métamorphose, je ressentis cette douleur, de façon plus diffuse et un peu partout dans mon corps. J'étais tellement absorbée par mon propre mal que je ne remarquai pas Harry qui se tenait le front en grimaçant.

Au déjeuner, quand on me demanda ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je prétendis que j'avais eu une forte migraine. Harry, quant à lui, restait prostré. Hermione m'expliqua qu'il pouvait ressentir ce que Voldemort ressentait. Selon lui, il était heureux ; il torturait quelqu'un… A ces mots, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : Severus ! C'était probablement lui que Tom torturait… Mais où était-il ?

J'allai en parler à Dumbledore, dans son bureau, mais il ne put rien me dire qui puisse me rassurer : mon frère finissait toujours par revenir… Je tentai de ne plus y penser durant le reste de la journée et le soir tomba lentement sur le château.

Vers deux heures du matin environ, je fus éveillée par une sensation si douloureuse que j'eus l'impression que l'on me déchirait en deux. Incapable de crier, je vis des arbres sombres, puis la lune, puis je m'évanouis à nouveau.

Je revins à moi avec un sentiment de panique totale : Severus était revenu : il n'était pas loin de la Forêt Interdite. Pas le temps de prévenir Albus, songeai-je en enfilant un jean et en mettant une cape sur mes épaules.

Je sortis du château en catimini, en utilisant un passage secret que mon frère m'avait montré. Je courus ensuite jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une forme noire recroquevillée au sol, à deux pas de la Forêt. Je tombai à genoux devant la silhouette allongée et la retournai avec précaution : je dus retenir un cri de saisissement. C'était bien lui. En très mauvais état : son visage était ensanglanté et plusieurs entailles déchiraient ses vêtements. Mais il respirait.

« Severus , murmurai-je.

Pas de réaction.

- Severus , répétai-je un peu plus fort. Par pitié réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie !

Il ne me répondit pas, mais ouvrit avec difficulté un œil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait… , gémis-je.

- Je… vais… bien, articula-t-il.

- Non, non, non ! Tu ne vas pas « bien » , m'exclamai-je. Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu es couvert de blessures ! Et ne me ment pas : je sais que tu as mal. Je le sens.

- …

- Il faut que tu retournes au château. Tu dois te faire soigner. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie…

- …Non, m'interrompit-il avant de se mettre à tousser de façon effrayante. Pas l'infirmerie…

- D'accord, d'accord, m'empressai-je de répondre. Je… je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

Il grimaça :

- Et co… comment tu comptes t'y prendre… ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te porter, tu rêves, mon pauvre , m'exclamai-je. Wingardium Leviosa

Immédiatement, son corps s'éleva dans les airs. Sentant qu'il perdait tout contrôle de ses mouvements, Severus ferma les yeux, prit un air buté et dit :

- Préviens-moi quand on sera arrivés…

Je soupirai de soulagement : s'il était capable de sarcasme c'était signe qu'il était à peu près dans son état normal au niveau mental. En faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, j'emmenai mon frère jusqu'à ses appartements. Délicatement, je le déposai sur son lit, avant d'aller à nouveau chercher ma trousse de secours dans ma chambre. Lorsque je revins, il semblait endormi.

Je posai ma main sur sa cape ; elle disparut. Je fis de même pour sa chemise et fronçai les sourcils devant sa poitrine couverte de blessures qui semblaient avoir abondamment saigné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans un tel état… , murmurai-je, pensant qu'il ne m'entendait pas.

- Pourquoi , demanda-t-il, me faisant sursauter. Tu penses que je me suis fait ça… tout seul ?

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Sev , le réprimandai-je en désignant les profondes coupures sur son torse. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Voldemort m'est arrivé, répondit-il. Ce matin… juste après ton départ, il m'a convoqué.

- Seigneur… Et c'est lui qui…

- Oui. C'est son nouveau « hobby » : il choisit une dizaine de Mangemorts, et il les force à se battre. A l'ancienne.

- Oh… Tu veux dire, à l'épée !

Il hocha doucement la tête, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur.

- Ne bouge pas , lui ordonnai-je. Je sais que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, mais laisse-moi au moins désinfecter tes blessures.

Il grimaça, ce que je pris pour un signe d'assentiment. Je nettoyai ses plaies à l'aides de coton désinfecté, puis j'appliquai plusieurs baumes cicatrisants et enroulai son torse dans de la gaze.

- Voilà , finis-je par soupirer. Comme neuf !

- Merci Sam, dit-il. Va dormir maintenant.

- Il n'en est pas question , m'indignai-je. De toute façon, si je retourne à ma chambre, je ne parviendrais pas à dormir. S'il te plaît.

Mon frère grogna un peu et ferma les yeux. Je déplaçai un des fauteuils du salon, le mis à côté du lit de Severus et pris un livre. Je m'endormis au niveau du chapitre sur les propriétés du Sang de Dragon et ne m'éveillai qu'au son plus qu'agaçant de coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

A pas de loup, je m'en approchai et lançai un charme silencieux pour voir à travers. Je jurai mentalement : Minerva MacGonagall se tenait sur le seuil… Je jetai un œil à mes vêtements et fronçai les sourcils : je portais encore ma chemise de nuit… D'un geste du poignet, je la transformai en tenue plus décente (jean, T-shirt) et j'ouvris la porte.

Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il me parut évident que le Professeur ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là… Ses yeux lui sortirent presque des orbites lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de mon identité. Je pus presque voir la connexion « élève-dans-les-appartements-d'un-professeur » se faire dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne se mette à bégayer :

- M… m… miss Graymes ! M… m… mais que diable faites… que diable faites-vous ici !

Je me composai un air neutre et lui fis signe d'entrer. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et répéta d'une voix un peu plus ferme :

- Que faites-vous ici, Miss ?

Je soupirai en m'asseyant à mon tour : c'était reparti pour l'improvisation…

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que c'est une longue histoire, Professeur…

J'allais inventer une histoire à dormir debout quand une voix masculine retentit :

- Tout cela est de ma faute, Minerva, dit mon frère qui se tenait derrière moi, appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et lui tendis mon bras pour le soutenir jusqu'au fauteuil que j'occupais quelques instants auparavant. Il s'y assit, me remercia d'un bref regard, puis se tourna vers une Minerva excédée qui renouvela pour la troisième fois sa question :

- Alors ? Severus ? Que fait Miss Graymes dans vos appartements ?

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Minerva, commença-t-il. J'ai dû m' « absenter » hier comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué.

Le Professeur hocha simplement la tête en signe de confirmation.

- Bien. Durant la nuit, je suis revenu. J'étais, disons « indisposé ».

- « Blessé » , rectifiai-je.

Sans un regard pour moi, mon frère continua sa petite mascarade :

- Je savais que Poppy devait sans doute dormir. Aussi ai-je préféré ne pas la déranger. Par contre, je me suis dit que le sommeil des élèves est plus léger. J'ai donc tiré Miss Graymes de son lit pour qu'elle m' « assiste ». Voilà.

Minerva MacGonagall soupira doucement et me regarda à nouveau, comme pour me demander de confirmer ce qui venait d'être dit.

- C'est vrai, dis-je. J'ai simplement « assisté » le Professeur Snape, puis, comme je ne pouvais pas sortir à cause du couvre-feu, j'ai dormi ici, sur un fauteuil.

- Vous auriez pu le transformer en lit, me reprocha Severus en reprenant le vouvoiement.

- Je n'avais pas sommeil, rétorquai-je.

- Le Professeur Snape a raison, dit MacGonagall, vous êtes exemptée de cours pour la matinée. Je crois me souvenir que vous souffriez d'une migraine hier ? (Je hochai la tête) Bien, nous dirons qu'elle a empiré durant la nuit.

Je regardai Severus pour m'assurer qu'il allait réellement mieux.

- Graymes ! Allez dormir, ordonna mon frère.

- Oui, professeur, répondis-je en sortant.

Pour une fois, je dus admettre qu'un de mes professeurs n'avait pas tort à mon sujet : j'étais fatiguée. Je décidai donc d'obéir et allai dormir. Mes rêves furent peuplés de paysages enneigés qui défilaient devant mes yeux comme si je courais au ras du sol. Tout allait si vite, des larmes me brouillaient la vue. Plus vite. Encore plus vite… Alors tout ne fut plus que blanc et j'entendis au loin une voix murmurer : « J'arrive. Bientôt… ».

_Chapitre suivant : "Reprise de contrôle"_

_NA : Remarques, questions, critiques, idées? Dites-moi si ça vous plaît : Rewiews svp ! _


	10. Chapitre 10

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Maugreyfiliae : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu penses comme moi que Severus a des sentiments : c'est un personnage très complexe, très intéressant je trouve… (J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop OOC en ne modifiant son comportement que lorsqu'il est avec sa sœur.) Au fait, tu es ma première review donc double merciiiii !_

_lunathelunatique : Oui tu as raison, le début est un peu lent, c'est un chapitre de présentation et en même temps on ne devait pas trop en apprendre sur Samantha… Compliqué… (au fait, si tu as des propositions, je modifie à la demande sans problème : n'hésite surtout pas !) Merci de m'avoir dit pour les reviews anonymes : je n'avais pas encore repéré la commande qui les autorise… Mais maintenant, c'est fait ! _

_Ce chapitre est un tout petit chapitre de transition où l'on apprend ce qui est arrivé à Sevy dans le précédent : le suivant est beaucoup plus long et permet de révéler enfin les dessous de la Prophétie… Je le mettrai très vite en ligne, promis !_

**X- Reprise de contrôle**

Apaisée, je rouvris les yeux vers onze heures. Je souris béatement en sentant l'état de quiétude dans lequel se trouvait mon esprit et je bondis hors de mon lit ; je savais ce qu'il me fallait… : un petit plongeon dans le lac !

J'enfilai un maillot deux pièces vert, mis un T-shirt et une jupe et pris un livre et une serviette, avant de me faufiler hors du château. Tout était paisible, calme ; le vent agitait légèrement les feuilles des arbres. J'inspirai à fond l'air de l'automne et me rendis d'un bon pas jusqu'aux bords du Lac.

D'un geste, j'enlevai jupe et T-shirt, puis je plongeai dans l'eau transparente. Je nageai une bonne demi-heure avant de ressortir et de me sécher. Ensuite, je me rhabillai et pris mon livre : Le Loup, du mythe à la réalité, de Gérard Ménatory. Je lus quelques chapitres, assise sur ma serviette, avant d'être interrompue par la voix aux accents très reconnaissables de mon frère :

- « Errer, un livre en main, de bocage en bocage ; Savourer sans remords, sans crainte, sans désirs,…, cita-t-il.

- … Une paix dont nul bien n'égale les plaisirs », terminai-je en me retournant. Tu vas mieux ?

- Je suis debout, non ?

- Ce n'était pas ma question…

- Disons que si tu n'avais pas été là hier soir… enfin, c'aurait pu être pire. Au fait, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas êtreici ?

- On va dire que je l'ignorais. Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

- Il y a un calamar géant…

- Oh, lui… Il est inoffensif, un peu joueur tout au plus, remarquai-je.

- Tu veux dire que tu as… Non, je préfère que tu ne me répondes pas, soupira-t-il.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je. Ce n'est vraiment pas de la curiosité ; si tu préférais ne pas en parler, je comprendrais.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bavard, Sam. Je me suis battu avec Crabbe, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Oh, tu veux dire le père de celui qui est à Serpentard ?

- Oui. Lui.

- Et… tu l'as laissé dans quel état ?

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres :

- Disons dans un pire état que moi !

- C'est possible ça ? Tu l'as tué ou quoi ?

- Non, Il ne me l'aurait pas permis : ce qui intéresse Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est la souffrance. Il refuse de perdre un aussi loyal serviteur !

- Je comprends… enfin, je crois, murmurai-je. Tout cela est tellement aberrant ! Tous ces complots, ces manigances, ça me dépasse complètement : je suis plutôt habituée à des méthodes plus… définitives.

- Du genre ?

- Les êtres que j'affronte sont en principe relativement stupides et avides de sang, expliquai-je. Ils ne s'embarrassent pas de scrupules.

- Je vois, acquiesça Severus. Voldemort est plus subtil : on ne sait jamais où il veut en venir.

- Et… tu n'as jamais eu envie de tout arrêter ?

- Chaque jour, à chaque instant, avoua mon frère. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il est trop tard maintenant. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de rentrer au château : Minerva va s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir au déjeuner…

- Ah, MacGonagall… Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté quand je suis partie ?

- Je n'ai pas ajouté grand-chose. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait à l'œil… Elle peur que je dévergonde une de ses chères Gryffondors !

- Ah, elle aussi… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait mettre les profs au courant finalement ?

- Mauvaise idée, répondit-il, on ne peut pas changer comme ça de plan en cours de route ! Et puis, s'il y avait un espion parmi eux… on ne peut pas prendre un tel risque. Viens, rentrons. »

Son ton n'admettait pas de réplique. Je me levai donc et le suivis à l'intérieur du château. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'allai déjeuner. Je fus accueillie par Hermione qui, désolée pour moi, me tendis ses notes de la matinée. Malfoy, lui, trouva le moyen de me faire un clin d'œil. (_Vivement que Severus ait fini de préparer la potion de cet énergumène !)_

Pourtant, même son attitude ne put me démoraliser : cette journée promettait d'être parfaite. Depuis mon réveil, je me sentais revigorée et calme. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que j'étais en paix avec moi-même et j'ignorais cependant pourquoi.


	11. Chapitre 11

**XI – Halloween ou comment Sam résout le mystère**

Mon humeur resta semblable durant la semaine suivante : ni les remarques sarcastiques de mon frère, ni ceux – plus sadiques – de Malfoy ne m'énervaient. Etrangement, j'étais persuadée que tout irait bien…

Et en effet, à la fin de la semaine, malgré la surveillance agaçante qu'exerçait MacGonagall sur ma pauvre personne, tout alla pour le mieux : autrement dit, Severus avait terminé sa potion et se débrouilla pour la verser dans le thé de Malfoy. Dans la minute qui suivit, il se rendit brusquement compte que j'étais la femme de sa vie… Il faut dire que ça valait le coup ! Un Malfoy à mes pieds ! De plus, j'avais rapidement retrouvé mes capacités d'utilisation d'une baguette magique.

Bref, tout se déroula comme nous l'avions prévu… enfin, jusqu'à Halloween…

Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser une sorte de Bal costumé. En tant que 7ème année, j'avais le droit d'y participer et j'étais ravie, d'autant plus que cela tombait le jour de mon anniversaire. Cependant, je n'ignorais pas les risques d'une telle fête : a priori, n'importe qui avait la possibilité d'entrer dans le château, de se déguiser et donc d'attaquer les élèves. Severus et moi tentâmes de faire changer Albus d'avis, mais en vain. Le vieil homme avait déjà pris sa décision : il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à son bal à cause de Tom…

Le jour du Bal, nous étions libérés de cours – ce qui désola notre pauvre Hermione… - et je décidai de consacrer mon après-midi à me préparer. Aussi jetai-je un sort qui, pour une durée de 12 heures, éloignerait Draco, qui commençait franchement à devenir agaçant. Je montai dans ma chambre, pris un bain et me déguisai. J'avais choisi quelque chose de simple : pour ce soir, et ce soir seulement, Samantha devenait une elfe ailée…

Je mis plusieurs heures à me préparer : il me fallait boire une potion particulière qui me permettrait d'obtenir une paire d'ailes, puis me maquiller et adapter la robe que j'avais choisie à mon changement de morphologie.

A 6 heures tapantes, je m'apprêtais à sortir quand, soudain, une lumière verte illumina ma cheminée et mon frère en sortit. Il eut un mouvement de recul en me voyant : voulant lui faire la surprise, je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon déguisement…

« Severus, le saluai-je, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il se recomposa un visage neutre et dit :

- Désolé de faire irruption ainsi. Tu es magnifique…

J'allais le remercier quand il continua :

- … Mais tu le sera encore plus quand tu portera ceci.

Et en disant cela il sortit d'une de ses poches une boîte plate de velours noir et l'ouvrit devant moi.

J'étouffai un hoquet de surprise : sur le délicat revêtement de soie était disposé le plus magnifique bijou qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il était composé de dizaines d'émeraudes et de diamants qui scintillaient à la lueur des bougies que j'avais allumées plus tôt dans la soirée. Mon regard passa des pierres précieuses aux yeux de mon frère, qui en l'occurrence me firent réellement penser à deux obsidiennes.

- Severus, je…, balbutiai-je.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié ton anniversaire , me gronda-t-il. Et il n'est pas question que tu refuses de le porter.

- C'est trop, murmurai-je, beaucoup trop…

Il posa la boîte sur la table, prit délicatement le bijou et me l'attacha d'autorité au cou avant de reculer et de dire :

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Mieux. Bien mieux.

Complètement ahurie, je le regardai comme si je le voyais pour la première fois et, sans pouvoir prononcer une parole, je posai ma main sur les pierres qui étaient devenus chaudes au contact de ma peau.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avouai-je alors.

- Merci suffira, répondit mon frère en grimaçant.

- Merci Severus, répétai-je.

Ensuite, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans ma cheminée avant de dire :

- Vas-y, ou tu seras en retard.

Et comme je ne bougeais toujours pas, il insista :

- Allez ! »

A peine m'étai-je retournée qu'il disparut. Tout cela me dépassait : jamais mon frère ne m'avait offert quoi que ce soit en plus de dix ans, il oubliait à chaque fois mon anniversaire et là, il me donnait un bijou d'un valeur inestimable… Encore un peu sonnée, je descendis les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que Dumbledore n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié : les quatre longues tables réservées à chaque maison avaient disparu pour laissé un immense espace au centre de la pièce. Plusieurs buffets les remplaçaient. Sur l'estrade, à la place de la Table des professeurs se trouvait une scène éclairée par d'innombrables spots. Quand je vis qui se tenait là-bas, je ne pus réprimer un sourire : le vieil homme avait même pensé à inviter les Bizarr Sisters ! La salle était déjà bien remplie, mais, même en faisant très attention, je ne pus reconnaître personne… Sauf peut-être un Dracula assez réussi… Surprise, je me dirigeai vers mon frère en hochant la tête et l'apostrophai :

- Rebonsoir ! Je vois que tu as le sens de l'humour…

Il se retourna pour me faire face et sourit pour dévoiler ses canines proéminentes :

- Que penses-tu de mon déguisement ?

- Eh bien, au risque de te vexer, ça te correspond assez : la « Chauve souris des Cachots »…, répondis-je avec un petit sourire malicieux. Au fait, où sont Harry et les autres ? Je leur avais promis de les rejoindre…

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il. Mais tu accepteras bien une danse avec ton vieux frère ? Hhm ? Pour passer le temps en les attendant…

Son ton avait quelque chose de suppliant que je n'avais pas souvent entendu chez Severus. Aussi j'acceptai : après tout, autant en profiter pendant que sa lubie de « bonne résolution » durerait ! Nous dansâmes sur une demi-douzaine de chansons et nous allions entamer une septième danse quand, soudain, une voix résonna de façon tout à fait claire dans mon esprit :

« _Alèthéia…_, disait-elle. _Alèthéia_…

Je fronçai les sourcils et demandai à Severus :

- Tu as entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

- Une voix, répondis-je. Là, à l'instant.

- Tu dois avoir rêvé, dit mon frère. Va t'asseoir un moment.

- Oui, dis-je, tu as sûrement raison…

Et je fis ce qu'il m'avait conseillé : j'allai m'asseoir sur une des chaises qui avaient été disposées tout autour de la salle. Mais je ne parvins pas à m'ôter cette voix de l'esprit. J'allais me lever de nouveau quand la voix s'adressa à moi :

- _Viens… Je t'attends_.

Je me pris délicatement la tête entre les mains en murmurant : « ça y est je deviens folle ! »

- Tu ne vas pas mieux, affirma mon frère en arrivant par derrière.

- Visiblement non, rétorquai-je.

Alors seulement la douleur s'insinua en moi comme un serpent qui se serait coulé dans chacune de mes veines. Paralysée, je la sentis se concentrer dans ma tête, que je tenais toujours entre mes mains. De sourde, elle devint aigue, me vrilla les tympans : un sifflement incessant me torturait littéralement. Je gémis : j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pitié ! Arrêtez ça , suppliai-je.

- _Alèthéia_, reprit la voix, plus forte, couvrant le sifflement.

- Non ,m'écriai-je. Severus, fais quelque chose ! Je t'en prie !

Je sentais vaguement sa présence à côté de moi, mais tout devint incertain, brouillé. Je sus alors ce que je devais faire pour que cela cesse : quelque chose d'étranger et en même temps de très familier m'appelait. Quelque chose qui se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite…

Brusquement, je me levai et me mis à courir. En quelques secondes, j'étais dehors : la douleur diminuait alors que je m'approchais de la Forêt.

- _C'est bien, je t'attends_, disait la voix.

Quant-à-moi, j'étais de plus en plus énervée : qu'est-ce que cette chose venait faire dans ma tête ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Plus j'avançais, plus j'avais le sentiment d'être proche de mon but, même si j'ignorais encore de quoi il s'agissait…

Soudain, sans m'en rendre compte tant j'étais obsédée par cette voix étrange qui m'habitait, je pénétrai dans la forêt. Immédiatement, la douleur s'effaça et je vis devant moi un loup argenté d'une taille impressionnante. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

- _Alèthéia_, dit encore la voix. _Je t'ai enfin trouvée_…

- Je… je ne comprends pas, dis-je à voix haute.

- _Nous sommes liés, Alèthéia_.

- Attends, murmurai-je, tu ne vas pas me dire que je discute avec un loup !

- _Pas n'importe lequel_ , s'indigna la créature en redressant la tête. _Je suis Eclair-de-Lune_.

- Bien. Parfait. Enchantée, articulai-je rapidement. Je vais y aller…

En disant cela, je m'étais retournée et je m'apprêtais à regagner le château le plus vite possible. Cela ne sembla cependant pas du goût du superbe animal qui, d'un bond, se plaça devant moi et dit encore dans mon esprit :

- _Alèthéia, le rituel n'est pas terminé_…

Je me sentis alors tomber au sol de façon plus que disgracieuse et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Je fus éveillée par la voix de mon frère qui grognait :

- Mais tu vas te réveiller oui ? Je ne compte pas passer la nuit ici, moi !

- Ouh, fis-je en me forçant à ouvrir un œil, laisse moi dormir encore un peu…

- Sam, dit-il d'une vois sévère, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- De quoi tu parles , articulai-je difficilement.

- Tu as pris de la drogue ou quoi , m'apostropha Severus. Tu as vu tes yeux ?

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est au fond d'une forêt, dis-je d'une voix sarcastique, alors non, je n'ai pas de miroir sous la main… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? Et il est passé où le loup ?

- Là, c'est moi qui ne te suis pas… Un loup ?

- Oui… Juste ici…

- Bon, on va arrêter là : dis-moi ce que tu as pris pour te mettre dans un tel état , s'énerva-t-il. D'abord tu entends des voix, puis tu as les yeux dorés et des hallucinations !

- Les yeux dorés ? N'importe quoi, dis-je. Je n'ai rien pris du tout ! Fais moi confiance à la fin ! Et il y avait vraiment un loup , insistai-je. Il a même dit qu'il s'appelait Eclair-de-Lune !

- Ah, parfait. Tu parles aux loups en plus : maintenant je suis vraiment persuadé que tu es saine d'esprit , s'exclama-t-il. J'ai bien fait de te suivre : qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ici…

Mais au moment où il dit ces paroles, un hurlement caractéristique retentit. Nous nous figeâmes. Quelques instants plus tard, le loup argenté se tenait au même endroit qu'auparavant et me fixait de ses yeux dorés.

- _Alèthéia_, dit-il – enfin, je crois. Je ne fis que l'entendre dans mon esprit… – _pas trop difficile le réveil_ ?

- Severus, gémis-je, il se moque de moi !

Mon frère me regarda comme si j'étais une bête curieuse et dit, incrédule :

- Il… te parle ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure , fis-je, impatiente. Et il persiste à m'appeler « Alèthéia ». Je n'y comprends rien…

- « Alèthéia », répéta Severus. Vérité en grec.

- Merci, mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas folle !

Comme il semblait encore en douter, je me tournai vers le loup et prononçai le plus distinctement que je le pus dans ma tête :

- Eclair-de-Lune, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu m'entends quand je te parle ainsi ?

- _Je t'entends, humaine_, dit la voix.

- Explique moi quelque chose alors : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- _Toi et moi sommes liés à présent_, dit le loup. _Nos esprits ont comme fusionné : tu fais partie de moi comme je fais partie de toi_.

- C'est complètement fou , objectai-je. Et puis je ne vois aucun changement.

- _Pas encore… Pas encore. Mais ton compagnon lui l'a remarqué : tu auras mes yeux quand nos esprit seront connectés. Enfin, je crois. _

- Comment ça tu crois , m'étonnai-je.

- _Alèthéia_, reprit le loup, _j'ai passé mon existence à te chercher. C'était mon destin de te trouver. Maintenant, j'ignore ce qu'il va se_ _passer. _

- Mais pourquoi tout cela ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

- _Je pensais que c'était évident. La Prophétie_, dit l'esprit du loup.

- La Prophétie , répétai-je à voix haute.

Je sentis mon frère tressaillir à côté de moi. Nous échangeâmes un regard.

- Dumbledore, dis-je.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Severus. Est-ce que le loup accepterait de nous suivre dans le château ?

- _Le loup accepte_, dit un Eclair-de-Lune sarcastique dans le fond de ma tête.

Je souris : nous allions certainement bien nous entendre…

- Je crois que ça le vexe d'entendre parler de lui à la troisième personne, expliquai-je à mon frère.

- Oui, eh bien tu diras à ton Eclair-de-quelque-chose que c'est suffisamment difficile pour moi d'admettre qu'il te parle alors…, grogna-t-il en se levant. Allez, debout , ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la pris avec gratitude et nous repartîmes vers le château, trio étrange composé d'un homme vêtu en Dracula, d'une jeune femme à la jupe déchirée et d'un loup d'une taille effrayante.

_A/N : Pourquoi Severus se comporte-t-il de façon aussi étrange ? (bijoux, danse…!) Si vous devinez, je mettrai le chapitre suivant plus vite !_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Réponse aux reviews : _

_Maugreyfiliae : Merci d'être si assidue ! Tu y es presque quand tu dis que Severus n'est pas Severus… Mais la réponse arrivera bientôt…_

**XII- Découvertes**

Rapidement, nous rejoignîmes Poudlard et Severus m'ordonna de l'attendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle, tandis qu'il préviendrait le Directeur. Tout cela se serait parfaitement déroulé sans l'intervention inopinée d'Harry et de sa bande qui, comme de coutume, se trouvaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… en l'occurrence, ils sortaient de la pièce au moment où Severus décida d'y entrer…

Immédiatement, nous nous figeâmes. Tous.

Je vis la fureur monter dans les yeux de mon frère et l'incompréhension gagner mes « camarades ». Je commençais à croire que nous allions y passer la nuit quand Ron dit :

- Euh, je ne veux rien dire, mais c'est un loup… la créature là ?

- Monsieur Weasley, rétorqua Severus d'une voix mielleuse qui ne présageait rien de bon, je suis heureux de voir que ces sept ans que j'ai passé à tenter de rentrer quelque chose dans votre petite cervelle on enfin portés leurs fruits ! Quel remarquable sens de l'observation !

Presque involontairement, je lui lançai un regard qui signifiait : « je t'en prie, ne va pas trop loin… ».

« Euh… oui, c'est un loup, confirmai-je.

- Miss Graymes a apparemment jugé bon de dissimuler son animal domestique dans la Forêt Interdite , ajouta Severus d'un ton agressif. Nous verrons ce que le Directeur en pensera…

Ensuite, il nous laissa en plan et ouvrit les Portes de la Grande Salle d'un geste énergique. Je jetai un œil à Eclair-De-Lune, puis tournai à nouveau mon regard vers Harry et ses camarades.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? demanda Hermione, qui avait reculé d'un bon pas en voyant le loup.

- Oui, répondis-je. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé. C'est juste que…

- Tu ne nous faisais pas confiance, fit Ron, blessé.

- Non, mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un tomberait sur Eclair-De-Lune. Il n'est pas si dangereux que ça…

- _Je te demande pardon !_, s'indigna le concerné en reniflant. _Vous êtes étrange, vous les humains. Toujours à mentir, à dissimuler la vérité…_

- _Bon, tes leçons de morale, tu peux les garder !_, rétorquai-je de même. Désolée, répétai-je, à voix haute cette fois.

Les trois compagnons hochèrent la tête, déçus, et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoirs. Quand à moi, je restai seule avec le loup qui me lançait de temps à autre une œillade agacée. Je tournai en rond cinq bonnes minutes, puis la porte se rouvrit, mais pas sur Dumbledore…

_(Je dédie ce passage à lunathelunatique_… _Bonne lecture !)_

Malfoy se tenait là, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une couche et d'une paire d'ailes duveteuses. Il tenait un arc rose à la main et avait bouclé ses cheveux blonds qui formaient une auréole au-dessus de la tête… (_pitié, non !)_

Il s'approcha de moi en sautillant gaiement, sans remarquer l'énorme loup qui était assis devant les escaliers :

- Comment vas-tu, Amour de ma Vie ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix éthérée.

- (_A l'aide !_) Bien.

- Mon déguisement te plaît ? fit-il en tournoyant autour de moi.

- C'est joli, oui, dis-je en étouffant un gloussement.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la soirée, mon amour…, me reprocha-t-il. Il faut que nous passions plus de temps ensemble pour apprendre à nous connaître avant notre mariage…

Je m'étranglai à moitié…

- Malfoy ! le coupai-je.

- … Ce sera parfait, continua-t-il sans s'interrompre, tu porteras des vêtements comme ceux que je porte maintenant, nous danserons face au soleil couchant…

- Malfoy…, le menaçai-je.

- … le ciel étoilé sera le témoin de notre union…

- Malfoy ! Stop !

- … J'ai d'ailleurs composé une ode à ta beauté, ô ma princesse ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement…

- Malfoy ! Tais-toi! m'exclamai-je.

Cette fois, je ne riais plus. J'étais excédée, fatiguée et surtout j'en avais vraiment assez ! Cela faisait des semaines que je supportais ses mièvreries ridicules, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé le voir tomber aussi bas…

Soudain une rafale de vent balaya le hall et se mit à tournoyer autour de nous. Malfoy essaya de parler, mais s'en trouva incapable et porta ses mains à sa gorge avec un regard d'incompréhension.

- Tais. Toi. ,répétai-je, d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

Ensuite, une autre bourrasque chassa la première alors que Severus et Dumbledore pénétraient le hall. Albus jaugea immédiatement la situation, ordonna à Malfoy d'aller se coucher et se retourna vers moi, perplexe.

- Samantha ?

- Quoi , répondis-je, encore un peu énervée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre monsieur Malfoy ? précisa-t-il.

- Je… je l'ignore, dis-je, surprise. Je voulais tellement qu'il se taise…

Mon frère haussa un sourcil et Dumbledore fronça les siens en disant :

- Il est possible que cela ait un lien avec votre « rencontre » de ce soir. C'est l'animal ? s'informa-t-il en désignant Eclair-De-Lune.

Je hochai la tête.

- Je voudrais pouvoir l'examiner, demanda-t-il. Aussi tôt que possible. Pour l'instant, allez dormir tous les deux. Severus, accompagnez-les.

C'étaient des ordres : Severus accepta d'un signe de tête et nous marchâmes jusqu'à ma chambre en silence.

_A/N : Merci à mes reviewers ! ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des commentaires ! Toujours le même topo : je publie plus vite si vous devinez pourquoi le comportement de Severus est si étrange… (bijou, danse…) Bisous à tous !_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou à mes gentils reviewers !**

_Mille pardons de publier avec tant de retard... _

_Dark'Sev : Rassure-toi : si Eclair-de-Lune te laisse perplexe, c'est voulu ! Tout sera révélé, promis. (Non, Severus n'est pas amoureux...)_

_Ninouchka : Merci ! Tu sais combien ton avis compte pour moi... Tu voudrais que Sam tombe amoureuse ? Pas de problème ! Rappelle-toi : j'écris aussi un peu sur commande..._

_Agent Delly Curldier_ : _Hum. Que dire ? Joli pseudo... Bien trouvée l'expression : "où va aller cette histoire de loup, qui vient un peu comme un cheveu sur la  
soupe ?" . Tu verras, le loup a une importance capitale !_

**XIII- Révélations**

Rageusement, je refermai derrière moi la porte de ma chambre : cette soirée avait pourtant bien commencé ! Et voilà que je me retrouvais assise à même le sol, les yeux dans les yeux avec un loup de 2 mètres d'envergure… Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que je n'imaginais pas mon anniversaire ainsi !

- Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive, ces trucs-là, soupirai-je en faisant disparaître mes ailes d'un claquement de doigts.

- _Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer deux ou trois choses ?_, repris-je ensuite à l'attention du loup.

- _Oui _?

- _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ressenti une telle douleur ce soir ? Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu Alèthéia ?_, demandai-je.

- _La douleur était un appel_, répondit Eclair-De-Lune. _Et Alèthéia est le nom de ton esprit animal._

- _Mais, je ne suis pas un animagus !_, objectai-je.

Je sentis qu'il ne me comprenait pas aussi je précisai :

- _Je ne peux pas me transformer en animal_.

- _Pas encore_, répondit-il sur un ton ironique. _Tu y arriveras certainement, étant donné ce que notre association a créé ce soir, avec ton ami « Cupidon » !_

Je ris jaune à sa remarque…

- _Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?_

- _Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, simplement je peux te dire que nous avons fait cela ensemble… , _répondit-il.

_- Mais tu ignores comment ça fonctionne… ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup… _(J'étouffai un bâillement) _Bon, je crois que l'on devrait dormir, on y verra sans doute plus clair demain, _proposai-je.

Le loup acquiesça, posa sa tête grise sur ses pattes avant et ferma ses yeux d'ambre. Quant-à-moi, je me démaquillai, fis ma toilette et allai me coucher avec, au plus profond de mon être, un étrange sentiment d'unité.

Le lendemain matin, à sept heures précises, Dumbledore frappa à ma porte : visiblement, il ne me connaissait pas encore… Une Samantha décoiffée, à moitié endormie, épuisée, inquiète et surtout très énervée lui ouvrit – assez brutalement :

« Albus, dis-je entre mes dents, est-ce que Tom attaque le château ?

Il fronça les sourcils et fit « non » de la tête en plongeant la main dans son sac de bonbons au citron.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à quelqu'un? demandai-je ensuite.

Il fit à nouveau signe que non.

- Parfait, repris-je alors d'une voix traînante, imitant Severus dans ses mauvais jours, dans ce cas, je vous saurais gré de réitérer votre visite ultérieurement !

Sur ce, je refermai la porte sur un Dumbledore complètement ébahi et je retournai me lover dans mes draps encore chauds : il attendrait…

Je m'éveillai pour la seconde fois vers dix heures, ce qui me semblait déjà beaucoup plus raisonnable pour un lendemain d'Halloween… Le loup était assis à la même place que la veille, et me lança un laconique : « _suffisamment dormi, cette fois_ ? ». Je lui répondis par un grognement agacé et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Je descendis dans la Grande Salle une demi-heure plus tard, habillée et accompagnée de mon « nouvel ami ». Par chance, je ne rencontrai personne.

La Grande Salle était vide également, mais une collation pour les lève-tard avait été servie sur l'une des tables. Je me servis donc et mangeai avec appétit après avoir donné au loup de quoi se sustenter, lui aussi. Ensuite, j'allai voir Dumbledore.

Après avoir prononcé tous les noms de sucreries imaginables, je parvins à actionner l'escalier magique qui menait à son bureau à l'aide du mot « tiramisu »… Dumbledore était assis dans un fauteuil rouge qui me semblait très confortable ; d'un geste de la main, il m'invita à prendre moi aussi un siège. Je dus alors lui répéter précisément ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il voulut ensuite poser quelques questions à Eclair-De-Lune. Je fis donc office d'interprète et je détaillai les événements troublants de la soirée d'Halloween. Albus nous écouta avec attention, marmonna dans sa longue barbe argentée et enfin, nous donna congé, après m'avoir officiellement autorisée à garder l'animal avec moi.

C'est pourquoi, au déjeuner, je ne coupai pas aux multiples questions et interrogations de mes camarades. De mon mieux, je présentai Eclair comme un loup domestiqué et il fut rapidement accepté. Seul le Trio Infernal rechignait à discuter avec moi, persuadé que j'avais volontairement omis de leur en parler… Le loup, quant à lui, me fit quelques remarques acerbes sur son rôle de toutou inoffensif, mais il se comporta dans l'ensemble d'une manière tout à fait convenable…

Ainsi, je me retrouvai malgré moi avec un animal de compagnie étrange au caractère plutôt… explosif…

L'après-midi passa très rapidement : je profitai de ce moment de répit pour rassembler tout ce que je savais sur la Prophétie et pour tenter, à la bibliothèque, de faire un lien entre celle-ci et Eclair-De-Lune.

Le lendemain, ma première heure de cours devait naturellement se dérouler dans les cachots, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère. J'entrai dans la sombre salle avec le loup, lui conseillai mentalement de se terrer dans un coin – de préférence loin de Neville… - et m'assis. Dès la première minute, je me rendis compte que quelque chose ne collait pas, cependant, je ne parvins pas à mettre le doigt dessus avant que mon frère n'interroge Malfoy avec un air calculateur en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

« Monsieur Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'un Vermouth on the rocks ?

Malfoy fronça les sourcils sans répondre tandis que les lèvres de mon frère s'étiraient en un sourire narquois :

- Je vois que vous consacrez davantage de temps à vos délires sentimentaux qu'à élargir votre culture… dit-il.

De mon côté, je commençais à me poser des questions : que diable venait faire un cocktail dans un cours de Potions !

Mes pensées furent soudain interrompues par une demi-douzaine de mots que jamais je n'aurais cru entendre venant de Severus :

- Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard, dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi, son sourcil gauche levé :

- Graymes ? Une idée, murmura-t-il.

Encore sonnée, je balbutiai :

- Euh, c'est un cocktail, je crois…

- Exact, répondit-il ; vingt points pour Gryffondor.

J'écarquillai les yeux : que venait-il de se passer !

- Hum, merci, dis-je. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler à la fin de l'heure, professeur ?

- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il en modulant sa voix de telle sorte quelle apparaisse aussi fluide que de la soie

Ecoeurée, je hochai la tête et passai le reste de l'heure à chercher une façon diplomate de lui parler.

J'échouai lamentablement : quand le dernier élève fut sorti, je me levai comme un diable bondissant hors de sa boîte et apostrophai vivement mon frère :

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?

- Hey ! protesta-t-il, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as donné des points à Gryffondor ! Toi , le grondai-je. Et pour une stupidité en plus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je voulais te faire plaisir, se défendit-il.

Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux : je pris peur.

- Sev, ce n'est pas toi , m'exclamai-je en reculant. Et puis, pourquoi voulais-tu me « faire plaisir » ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

Severus leva les bras au ciel :

- Voilà : je suis démasqué ! Je veux quelque chose que tu es la seule à pouvoir obtenir, Samantha Megara Snape, Commandeur des Abîmes !

Il semblait en plein délire…

- Quoi ?

- Ouvre-moi la Seconde Porte, répondit-il.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je réalisai que l'homme qui se tenait là ne pouvait être mon frère.

_A/N : Pardon, Pardon, Pardon... Je ne laisse pas le suspense durer trop longtemps, promis !_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Severus ?_

_Vous désirez un changement, l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage, une péripétie supplémentaire ou une petite citation? Je m'adapte à VOS demandes, alors laissez moi une petite review..._


	14. Chapitre 14

_A/N : Voilà encore un tout petit chapitre pour mes lecteurs affamés..._

**XIV- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Application Pratique…**

Je reculai encore :

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Severus ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Commandeur. Je suis en lui, alors tu feras tout ce que je te demande. Sinon, je le tue, répondit l'être maléfique qui avait pris possession de mon frère, à travers la bouche de celui-ci.

Je déglutis nerveusement : ce qu'il me demandait, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Cela m'était interdit et je risquais de libérer des puissances incontrôlables… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Severus non plus.

- Non, répondis-je. C'est impossible. Je ne le ferais pas. Jamais.

A cet instant, j'entendis la voix du loup au fond de ma tête, qui disait : « _Deux esprits dans un corps. Tu dois chasser l'intrus, chasser le mal. _»

Je savais qu'il avait raison ; je murmurai : « Pardonne-moi, Severus » et je me jetai sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Je sentais la magie irradier mon corps.

« Sors du corps de mon frère , hurlai-je. Dehors ! » Rien ne se passa.

« Fiche le camp , criai-je. Il ne t'a rien fait ! » Soudain, une violente bourrasque se leva. Des fioles s'écrasèrent au sol, des parchemins se mirent à tournoyer dans les cachots. En dessous de moi, le corps de Severus cessa de se débattre. L'intensité du vent augmenta encore et encore, si bien que je dus fermer les yeux. Alors, tout se brouilla et je m'effondrai, perdant connaissance.

Des exclamations me sortirent de ma torpeur. Un bras osseux m'arracha au corps de mon frère. A ce moment, je tentai de me dégager en m'écriant :

- Severus !

Mais le professeur McGonagall – car c'était elle – me retenait avec force.

- Miss Graymes , s'exclama-t-elle, alors que je me débattais. Veuillez vous calmer immédiatement et me donner une explication valable à tout ceci !

En effet, la pièce était sans dessus dessous : les chaudrons étaient renversés, du verre brisé éparpillé au sol, des feuilles vierges jonchaient les dalles de pierre et Severus gisait, immobile, au milieu de cet incroyable désordre.

- Lâchez-moi d'abord , criai-je et, dans un sursaut désespéré, je parvins à me libérer et à m'éloigner du professeur.

Je m'accroupis à côté de mon frère, écartai une mèche de cheveux de son front et murmurai :

- Sev ? Severus ? Je t'en prie, reviens. Sois désagréable, dur, impulsif, injuste même si tu veux, mais reviens…

Alors, il tressaillit, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait un regard égaré qui me fit frémir. Enfin, il me regarda et dit d'une voix rauque :

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

_A/N : Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_20 points pour celui qui trouve d'où vient la dernière phrase !_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Le Faune : Désolée pour le délai de publication (les vacances, c'est pour tout le monde !) En ce qui concerne l'"histoire d'amour", je peux te certifier qu'elle ne tardera plus ! En tout cas, bonne lecture !_

**XV- Eclaircissements et Mea-culpa**

Trois mots. Les larmes me montèrent presque aux yeux quand il les prononça.

- Severus , fis-je. C'est moi : Samantha !

- Samantha, répéta-t-il lentement.

- Oui , dis-je en reniflant.

- … Arrête de me pleurer dessus cinq minutes, tu veux bien ?

… Quoi !

- Oh, espèce de… , commençai-je. (Mais je m'interrompis en me rappelant que McGonagall était présente.) Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil !

- Et toi, ne me donne pas d'ordres , rétorqua-t-il vivement en se redressant sur ses coudes. Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous entendre, dit Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer.

- Je peux , demandai-je.

Il acquiesça et je résumai brièvement la situation :

- Alors voilà : Severus avait depuis quelque temps déjà un comportement suspect. Il se montrait sociable et même parfois amical avec moi, ce qui n'avait encore jamais eu lieu. Aujourd'hui, il a même donné des points à Gryffondor…

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent et je poursuivis :

- Je suis allée lui en parler et là, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. Au sens propre du terme. Un Être du Dehors avait pris possession de son corps pour m'atteindre. Albus, il voulait que je lui ouvre une Porte ! J'ai bien sûr refusé et nous nous sommes battus. Puis il y a eu ce grand vent comme à Halloween. Nous nous sommes évanouis tous les deux. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

- Si, intervint McGonagall, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous appelez le Professeur Snape par son prénom, par exemple…

(Zut ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…)

Je regardai mon frère, puis Dumbledore en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Alors, Albus reprit la parole :

- Minerva, dit-il, cela est sans importance. Ne nous éloignons pas de notre principal sujet de préoccupation.

Elle prit un air indigné pour rétorquer :

- Eh bien, je ne souhaitais pas vous en parler, pour leur accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais j'ai trouvé Miss Graymes dans les appartements de Severus récemment. Je soupçonne…

- Minerva, la coupa le Directeur. Je suis au courant de cet incident et je vous prierais de me faire confiance. Le sujet est clos.

Le visage de la Directrice adjointe exprima successivement de l'indignation, puis de l'incompréhension, et enfin le dégoût le plus total. Je n'osais même pas imaginer les scénarios qui pouvaient se former sous son petit chignon bien serré… Elle releva le menton et sortit dignement de la pièce en faisant claquer ses talons.

C'est là que Dumbledore choisit de recadrer le sujet :

- Revenons à votre histoire, Miss Graymes : que voulait cet Être ?

- Que je lui ouvre une Porte, répondis-je. Vous n'ignorez pas que mon « métier » consiste à empêcher certaines créatures particulièrement malfaisantes de pénétrer dans notre monde. Si je relâchais ma garde une seule seconde, vous savez comme moi ce que cela entraînerait…

- Bien entendu, confirma-t-il. En lui ouvrant le passage, grâce à votre statut de Commandeur des Abîmes, vous lui donniez l'accès au Monde Souterrain et aux créatures qui y sont prisonnières. Il voulait sans doute se faire bien voir de Tom en lui proposant une armée…

- J'espère qu'il n'était pas justement l'envoyé de Voldemort , dis-je.

- Moi aussi, Samantha, moi aussi… Comment vous sentez-vous Severus ?

- Bien, je suppose. Etant donné les circonstances, répondit-il. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

- Miss Graymes, je vous charge de le briefer, dit Albus, passez me voir si vous avez un souci.

Il sortit ensuite, me laissant avec mon frère.

- Bien. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes parfaitement , lui demandai-je en m'asseyant sur un coin de son bureau.

Mon frère plissa les yeux à la manière d'un chat, se releva et dit d'un ton mal assuré qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

- Nous nous sommes disputés. Tu as démoli mon bureau…

Je haussai les sourcils :

- Hum… Tu as manqué environ deux mois.

Puis j'entrepris de lui résumer les événements les plus importants de cette période. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il haussa le sourcil gauche, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda d'un ton cassant :

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois aperçue de rien ? Tu as dit toi-même que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal !

Je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre, avec précaution :

- Eh bien, je m'en suis aperçue. En fait, je pense que je « _voulais_ » en quelque sorte que tu te comportes ainsi…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'aurais aimé que tu fasses ce que cet être a fait : me parler comme si j'étais son égale, m'aider à m'entraîner, même danser avec moi le soir d'Halloween… Je sais qu'il avait son objectif en tête, qu'il voulait juste que je lui ouvre cette Porte. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que…

Je m'interrompis : Severus me lançait un regard empli de quelque chose de bien pire que de la colère : de la déception.

- Je comprends, dit-il. Tu as laissé tes sentiments empiéter sur ton intelligence. Peut-être est-il temps que je t'explique - non, je n'ai pas dit « justifier » - mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi.

Je lui fis signe de continuer, mal-à-l'aise et un peu perdue.

- Tout d'abord, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour te protéger, commença-t-il. Pas d'attache, pas de blessure. Pas de sentiments, pas de crainte. Quelqu'un a dit un jour que « _les considérations émotionnelles ne cadrent pas avec un raisonnement clair_ ». Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'en voulant t'éviter une erreur, je t'ai conduite à la faire.

Je faillis sursauter : ce discours décousu était très semblable à des excuses !

- Tu veux dire que tu as délibérément évité tout contact avec moi pendant des années et que tu te montres volontairement désagréable aujourd'hui ! … Pour me protéger ! m'exclamai-je.

- Samantha, tu es mon sang, ma famille, dit-il, sérieusement.

- Je pensais que tu me méprisais… , murmurai-je. Je m'en étais accommodée…

- Je sais. Je... par ma faute, nous avons failli venir en aide à Tu-Sais-Qui, ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute , m'exclamai-je. Ce n'était pas toi ! Nous pouvons encore y arriver, nous sommes en mesure de le détruire !

- La Prophétie…, murmura mon frère. Oui. Mais je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment celui qui m'utilisait a pu obtenir cette information. Personne à part Dumbledore, Voldemort et moi n'était au courant !

- Il savait tout ce que tu savais, il connaissait tes goûts, tes émotions, tes souvenirs. Et il s'en est servi pour me manipuler. Pour obtenir des informations. Heureusement qu'il a été détruit, soupirai-je.

- Justement, je voulais te demander : comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien Severus, répondis-je. Tout est très confus quand il s'agit de cette magie particulière qui n'est possible qu'en présence d'Eclair-De-Lune. C'est comme si ma volonté s'imposait : je voulais de toutes mes forces faire disparaître le Mal de ton corps…

A ces mots, il me regarda fixement, puis releva frénétiquement sa manche gauche. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur moi, ils indiquaient un désarroi total : sur son avant-bras, là où s'étalait auparavant l'immonde Marque des Ténèbres, vibrait un loup argenté.

_A/N : Touvez d'où est extraite cette phrase et remportez 20 poin_ts : "_les considérations émotionnelles ne cadrent pas avec un raisonnement clair"... Bon courage..._


	16. Chapitre 16

_A/N :_ _Juste un petit mot pour Ninouchka : lis jusqu'au bout et fais connaissance avec notre Jonathan ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

**XVI- Magie Ancienne**

« Samantha, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? dit mon frère, en faisant de son mieux pour conserver le peu de calme qui lui restait.

Mais je me trouvais incapable de lui répondre, captivée par le scintillement intense de la marque argentée qui était apparue sur son avant-bras.

- Aucune idée, murmurai-je. _Eclair-De-Lune _?

- _Idem_, rétorqua-t-il en grognant, ce qui fit sursauter Severus.

Il toisa longuement l'animal avant de dire :

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce loup qui est responsable de tout cela !

- _Pas vrai !_ , rétorqua Eclair-De-Lune.

- _Si_, fis-je.

- _Non_.

- Si, insistai-je à voix haute. C'est depuis son arrivée que ces événements se produisent ! Tout cela s'est déclenché à Halloween…

- Attends une seconde, m'interrompit mon frère. Tu as bien dit Halloween ? Le jour de ton anniversaire ?

J'acquiesçai ; il poursuivit :

- Et tu as eu 26 ans. Exact ?

- Oui, fis-je, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Alors il commença à s'agiter, à faire les cent pas, avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte menant à son bureau et de la traverser, sans oublier son traditionnel claquement de cape…

- Quoi encore ? soupirai-je, agacée, en le suivant à grand peine.

Mais il ne me répondit pas. Il prononça à voix basse un charme, ouvrit un tiroir et posa une boîte en fer forgé sur son bureau. Puis il en sortit un cliché et me le tendit en disant :

- Notre mère. A 26 ans. Tu ne vois rien de particulier ?

J'observai avec attention la photo enchantée. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je reconnus ma mère. Un sourire heureux éclairait son visage, tandis qu'elle caressait avec adoration le plumage brillant du corbeau perché sur son épaule. En un instant, je réalisai ce que mon frère avait voulu me montrer :

- Le corbeau ! m'exclamai-je. Mère était liée à un corbeau !

- Oui. C'est arrivé alors qu'elle avait l'âge que tu as aujourd'hui. J'étais jeune, mais j'ai un souvenir précis de cet animal qui me suivait partout où j'allais, protecteur silencieux… Je suis persuadé qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec lui, expliqua mon frère. Elle me disait qu'elle se sentait plus forte en sa présence.

- Et ça ne t'est pas arrivé à toi ? m'étonnai-je.

- Non. Je pense que seules les femmes de notre famille sont affectées, dit Severus.

Je réfléchis un moment à cette révélation : elle nous permettait d'avancer un peu, mais avait-elle un lien direct avec la Prophétie ? Qui d'autre que nous était au courant ? Je fis part de ces questions à mon frère qui me répondit que Dumbledore savait. Je ne fus pas étonnée : depuis le début, j'avais la sensation qu'il détenait des informations capitales et omettait volontairement de les partager avec nous…

- Albus m'énerve, dis-je à mon frère. Toujours à vouloir tout contrôler, tout gérer sous prétexte d'une prétendue sagesse due à son grand âge ! On pourrait gagner du temps s'il daignait nous dire ce qu'il sait…

- De toute manière, nous devons lui rendre visite, répondit Severus à contre-cœur. Enfin, si tu considères comme un « souci » le fait qu'à cause de toi, ma Marque des Ténèbres a disparu !

- « A cause » ! m'exclamai-je. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

- Non ; à ton avis, vais-je pouvoir continuer à espionner les disciples de Voldemort si je n'en fais techniquement plus partie ?

- …

- Allez viens, ne tardons pas, dit-il brusquement en me poussant vers la sortie de son bureau…

Bien entendu, le Directeur nous attendait, un sourire aux lèvres et son paquet de bonbons au citron à la main. Je serrai les dents quand il m'en proposa et inspirai profondément pour tenter de me calmer.

Dumbledore affichait un air si parfaitement innocent que je faillis y croire. Mais heureusement, mon frère avait l'habitude.

- Nous avons un problème, dit Severus en relevant sa manche gauche.

Le directeur ne dit rien. Il soupira, se leva lentement de son fauteuil et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps, je l'interrompis :

- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme vous saviez pour notre mère !

- Mon enfant… commença le vieil homme.

- Assez ! ordonnai-je. Vous êtes peut-être le Directeur ici, mais je suis en droit d'exiger de vous une parfaite honnêteté ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Albus : nous sommes tous en danger ici, pas seulement moi, ni Harry ! Alors vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur ma mère, cette Prophétie que je me tue à essayer de déchiffrer et sur ce qui m'arrive !

Ma sortie eut l'effet escompté ; Dumbledore se laissa lourdement retomber dans son fauteuil et admit :

- Oui. Je savais tout cela. J'aurais peut-être dû vous faire part de mes suppositions plus tôt… Néanmoins, il ne me paraît pas judicieux de vous expliquer la Prophétie.

- Il me semble que je suis concernée pourtant , protestai-je.

- Elle ne doit vous influencer en rien, expliqua-t-il. Par contre, en ce qui concerne votre mère, je pourrais peut-être éclaircir certains points : tout d'abord sachez que le lien que vous avez formé avec ce loup est beaucoup plus fort que celui que votre mère entretenait avec Orage, son corbeau. Ils communiquaient par échange de sensations, sans utiliser de mots.

Dès le début, tout comme pour vous, sa magie s'en est inexplicablement trouvée renforcée. Et puis, il y a eu ces manifestations d'Ancienne Magie…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint mon frère. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une légende.

- Non, ça n'en est pas une, rectifia le vieux sorcier. Simplement de moins en moins de sorciers ont obtenu le Don. Ce Don consiste en un lien indestructible avec un animal, comme vous avez pu le constater.

- Et, comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? demandai-je.

- Eh bien, d'après ce que votre mère m'avait dit, plusieurs conditions doivent être réunies : tout d'abord l'animal avec lequel vous êtes liée doit être à proximité de vous, ensuite vous devez exprimer un désir d'une pureté sans faille. Votre volonté doit être très forte. La Magie fait le reste : d'où cette impression de perte de contrôle. Et enfin, cela se manifeste par un grand vent et des conséquences imprévues, répondit Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt ? grogna Severus.

- Encore une erreur due à ma perception des événements, mes enfants…, s'excusa Albus. Je voulais vous préserver…

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous protéger de la vérité indéfiniment, Albus, dis-je.

- « _La vérité peut vous tuer ou vous rendre libre_… », cita le Directeur en détournant le regard.

- Vous regardez trop de feuilletons moldus Albus ! m'exclamai-je. Et puis vous aviez peur de quoi ? Que j'utilise ce nouveau pouvoir contre vous ?

- Non, non bien sûr que non , se récria Dumbledore. Samantha, je suis réellement navré : je vous fais totalement confiance et j'aurais probablement dû vous dire ce que je savais dès que vous avez ramené Eclair-De-Lune…

- Bien, hum, maintenant que tout le monde a vidé son sac, peut-être pourrions nous songer à mon problème, suggéra Severus en agitant son bras gauche.

- Oui, acquiesça le Directeur. Vous avez le choix : soit vous continuez d'espionner pour l'Ordre ou vous arrêtez…

- … Mais comment continuer ? l'interrompis-je. Sans Marque, pas d'Appel, non ?

- Tu te fais des films, Samantha, me gronda mon frère. Depuis longtemps, je reçois un courrier enchanté qui se transforme en Portoloin une fois que je quitte l'enceinte de Poudlard. Cela m'évite de me volatiliser en plein cours… Le seul réel souci réside dans le fait que cette Marque n'est plus visible…

- Moui, en effet. Plutôt suspect, admis-je. Que peut-on faire ?

- Justement, je crois savoir que tu es plutôt douée pour les charmes de dissimulation, tu ne pourrais pas… ?

Je compris aussitôt où il voulait en venir : à contre-cœur je hochai la tête et passai ma main au dessus de la marque argentée. Une lueur bleue enveloppa l'avant-bras de mon frère et une Marque des Ténèbres plus vraie que nature y apparut instantanément.

- Je ne crois tout de même pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer… dis-je, par acquis de conscience. Ce charme ne résistera pas à un examen approfondi.

- Merci pour ton avis de « _professionnelle_ » de l'espionnage, dit Severus d'un ton sarcastique. Mais je décide.

Et il quitta la pièce – de façon toujours aussi « fracassante », bien sûr. Une fois de plus, son goût pour les sorties dramatiques m'arracha un sourire. Je secouai la tête et partis à sa suite, toujours en compagnie d'Eclair-De-Lune. Une fois parvenue à sa hauteur, je repris où j'en étais restée, tout en reprenant mon souffle :

- Tu sais… (hum) … je pense qu'on devrait en discuter. (hum) Ne prends pas de décision à la légère, je t'en prie !

Il ne se retourna pas et je pris cela comme un encouragement :

- Severus (hum) ! Tu viens juste de redevenir toi-même ! Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer pendant ces… « meetings » ?

- Ecoute, je te remercierais de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant et sans s'arrêter.

- Je regrette, mais je suis concernée ! objectai-je. Arrête d'être aussi égoïste !

- Miss Grognon ! lança-t-il.

- Chauve-souris Des Cachots !

- Insupportable petite peste !

- Maniaque !

- Obstinée !

- Sadique !

Disant cela, j'eus soudain l'impression d'être observée. En effet, le professeur McGonagall nous suivait des yeux depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Elle toussota en prenant un air désapprobateur et tourna les talons. Je fis la grimace en soupirant :

- Tu peux t'arrêter une minute ?

- Il suffisait de demander, dit-il, très posé, avant de s'exécuter.

Je ne sais ce qui m'empêcha de trépigner sur place et de gifler mon frère à toute volée… Mais toujours est-il que je restai calme ; je posai la main sur son épaule et dis :

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer pendant ces rassemblements. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas te perdre, maintenant que je t'ai en quelque sorte « retrouvé »… Hum…

- Je ferai attention, dit-il, radouci. Va en cours maintenant.

- Bien, euh, je suppose que ce serait raisonnable, répondis-je en me retournant pour piquer un sprint vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Je courus le long des couloirs, montai trois escaliers et atteignis la salle dix minutes après le début du cours. Je jurai intérieurement : je ne devais pas continuer à me faire remarquer. Quoi qu'il arrive, je pris la décision de garder profil bas. Je jetai un œil au loup en lui intimant mentalement de faire de même et je frappai.

« Entrez , ordonna une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils : si ce n'était pas le professeur Lupin, qui était-ce ?

Je poussai donc la lourde porte de chêne et restai littéralement bouche bée ; en une seconde, mon cerveau se déconnecta, ne laissant circuler que quelques informations éparses : « Wow », « corps parfait », « célibataire ? » et « miam ». Notamment.

L'homme qui se tenait sur l'estrade n'avait rien, non rien en commun avec le loup-garou à moitié décharné qui avait enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis le début de l'année. A première vue il était âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Brun, plutôt grand, musclé, large d'épaules, il avait des yeux rieurs et un sourire interrogateur.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il étendit une main vers moi pour m'inviter à entrer que je vis son anneau. Un anneau surmonté d'un onyx parfait. Un Commandeur. « Non ! » s'exclama mon cerveau qui, soudain, était revenu à la vie. Comme si tout cela n'était pas assez compliqué… Je gémis silencieusement : pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme le plus sexy que j'avais jamais rencontré se révèle être un problème supplémentaire ?


	17. Chapitre 17

_A/N : Je dédie ce chapitre à Ninouchka tout particulièrement... Je sais que Jonathan te tient beaucoup à coeur... _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**XVII- Professeur Grey**

Tandis que j'observais le personnage charismatique qui, visiblement, remplaçait le professeur Lupin, un blanc total s'installait dans mon esprit. Il faut dire à ma décharge que ce qu'il me restait de neurones se concentrait pour le moment sur une seule pensée, pour le moins cruciale : « surtout ne pas se mettre à baver d'envie »…

Je dus rester figée quelques instants car l'homme commença à froncer les sourcils, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus séduisant... « Allez ! Reprends toi ! », m'ordonna la partie angélique de ma conscience. Je me redressai donc et je dis :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser de ce retard indépendant de ma volonté, professeur… ?

- Jonathan Grey. Je remplace le professeur Lupin qui, comme vous devez le savoir, se trouve « indisposé » à chaque pleine lune, répondit la merveille de la nature, d'une voix légèrement rauque, ce qui me fit frissonner.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en me désignant le seul siège libre… devant, à côté de Draco Malfoy… Non, décidément, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire !

Je souris nerveusement en m'asseyant à côté du jeune homme qui me lança un regard si salace que je dus prendre plusieurs profondes respirations pour surmonter la nausée qu'il m'inspirait. Je déglutis et m'efforçai de penser à autre chose : monsieur Grey, par exemple…

D'ailleurs, celui-ci jeta un regard à mon animal de Lien (qui s'était sagement assis sous ma chaise) en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils de façon si sexy que je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement : « Non, fifille, il n'est pas pour toi – du moins, pour l'instant ! ». Ainsi, je l'intriguais : un peu de mystère ne fait jamais de mal… Il se retourna vers la classe et poursuivit le discours que j'avais de toute évidence interrompu :

- … Il s'agira donc, au cours de nos séances, de faire connaissance avec les différentes familles de démons et autres créatures malfaisantes qui peuplent les strates inférieures. Vous savez ce que sont les strates, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, non… Qu'avait donc Dumbledore dans la tête, lorsqu'il avait engagé cet homme ? Ne craignait-il pas les inévitables dérives qu'engendrerait inévitablement cet exposé ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Bien sûr, personne dans la classe ne saisit de quoi Grey voulait parler. Apparemment, il n'allait pas tarder à leur dévoiler les secrets de notre métier. Devant le silence général, il dit :

- Je ne suis pas étonné. Votre éducation ne prévoit habituellement pas de références à mon domaine d'activité. Je pense qu'une démonstration est nécessaire…

Je restai bouche bée à cette déclaration : il n'allait pas faire ça ! Invoquer un Etre du Dehors devant une classe de 30 élèves, pour la plupart encore mineurs ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles…

Grey fit disparaître d'un large geste de la main l'estrade et son bureau, puis il entreprit de tracer à la craie un pentacle de protection sur le large espace qu'il venait de dégager. Je fus tout de suite un peu rassurée : il ne comptait invoquer qu'un Etre des Strates Supérieures. Il sortit du pentacle et commença ensuite à incanter rapidement et à voix très basse.

Les autres retinrent leur souffle. Une fumée noire se forma, juste au-dessus des inscriptions. En quelques instants une créature apparut, dans un nuage de flammes sombres. Instantanément, je la reconnus : Imothar Abarinth… Rien à voir avec un démon Mineur… A quoi jouait donc notre professeur ? Je remuai sur ma chaise sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, tandis que Grey s'avançait vers la créature, désarmé. De deux choses l'une : soit il était complètement fou, soit – et c'était fort peu probable – il était plutôt copain avec le démon… L'Etre prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, ses mâchoires se multipliaient et alors, de ses mille et une machines à tuer surgit un grondement :

- Commandeur ! Je ne te connais pas. Qui es-tu pour oser défier Imothar Abarinth ?

Dans la salle, un bruit sourd retentit : c'était Pansy Parkinson qui venait de s'évanouir.

Les épaules de Jonathan Grey se tendirent, alors qu'il rétorquait d'un ton tout aussi menaçant :

- Je suis ton pire cauchemar.

La créature se convulsa alors dans ce que je savais être l'équivalent d'un hurlement de rire :

- On voit qu tu ne connais pas tes supérieurs, Commandeur ! Allons, dis ce que tu espères de moi, avant que je ne t'égorge !

- Je ne veux rien, dit Grey. Pas d'échange. Je ne veux rien. Et tu n'auras aucune âme ici présente.

- Mais où te crois-tu, humain ? gronda Imothar Abarinth avec colère. Ce n'est pas dans nos accords. Je ne suis pas une créature domestique que tu peux appeler et renvoyer à ta guise !

Sur ce, il sortit une dizaine de mâchoires du pentacle, visiblement trop faible et les lança contre Grey.

« Bon, trop, c'est trop ! », me dis-je. Et je me redressai, faisant en sorte que le démon me voie très clairement. Et, sans rien prononcer à haute voix, j'articulai : « Fiche le camp d'ici avant que je ne me fâche ! ». L'Etre du Dehors lança un rugissement incrédule et j'insistai en me relevant encore un peu plus : « rappelle-toi : ici, on ne passe pas ! ». Il comprit que je ne plaisantais pas et disparut en un nuage de fumée.

Grey se précipita pour piétiner ses inscriptions et se tourna à nouveau vers nous. L'expression de son visage était parfaitement maîtrisée : il nous observa, son regard passa d'un élève à l'autre. Pansy s'était relevée à grand peine et son teint avait pris une couleur crayeuse. Neville semblait ne se souvenir de la technique à adopter pour respirer qu'à cet instant. A côté de moi, Malfoy était littéralement vert de peur et Harry, qui pourtant en avait vu d'autres, déglutissait nerveusement.

« Comme vous venez de le voir, dit alors le professeur, ces créatures sont incontrôlables, impitoyables et imprévisibles. Ce démon est l'un des moins dangereux que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer. »

A ces mots, je levai les yeux au ciel : Imothar étant de façon certaine un Etre des Strates Inférieures, je doutais sérieusement de la véracité des propos de Grey. Maintes et maintes fois j'avais eu affaire à cette créature et je pouvais sans conteste affirmer qu'elle faisait partie des plus dangereuses que j'aie rencontrées. Jonathan Grey voulait sans doute faire une très forte impression sur les élèves…

En ce qui me concernait, il avait parfaitement réussi, sauf en ce qui concernait sa petite démonstration ! Elle m'avait plutôt effrayée : se présenter devant une telle créature désarmé relevait de la plus pure folie. S'était-il aperçu de ma silencieuse intervention ?

Un peu décontenancée, je cherchai à effleurer son esprit, mais me heurtai à un mur infranchissable, ce qui, en quelque sorte, me rassura sur ses compétences…

Au même instant, le – mignon – professeur déclara :

- Nous allons à présent nous rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je ne vous demanderai rien de bien compliqué. En vérité, je m'inspirerai des méthodes du professeur Lupin et vous devrez simplement réagir.

Ses paroles me laissèrent d'autant plus dubitative qu'il pleuvait des cordes… Cette sortie était-elle prévue ? J'en doutais fort.

Nous sortîmes donc rapidement ; je dus revoir à la hausse ma perception du temps : c'étaient de véritables trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur nous. Je murmurai un charme pour ne pas me retrouver trempée et suivis la classe en grognant intérieurement. Eclair-De-Lune, quant à lui, grognait plutôt ouvertement, tout en trottinant derrière moi.

Comme Grey l'avait dit, nous nous retrouvâmes en plein centre du terrain de Quidditch. Enfin, à ce qu'il semblait : la visibilité était réduite du fait de cette tempête qui faisait rage.

Alors que nous nous rassemblions autour de lui, il désigna Harry et lui fit signe de se placer devant lui. Harry s'exécuta et, alors, Grey fit une chose dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable : il usa de nos capacités de Commandeurs.

Il lia son regard à celui d'Harry, éleva la main droite, prononça une formule et projeta le sort sur le Survivant. Harry s'effondra instantanément sur le sol boueux. La bouche ouvert en un cri muet, il se convulsait et, dans ses yeux écarquillés, luisait une terreur sans nom.

Je restai quelques secondes paralysée, le temps que mon esprit engourdi comprenne ce que le Professeur faisait : il utilisait son pouvoir d'empathie à l'envers, il avait tout d'abord rassemblé et absorbé toutes les émotions négatives que nous ressentions, puis il avait tout projeté d'un coup sur Harry… Le pauvre n'avait jamais vécu une telle attaque et était donc incapable de se défendre.

Sans réfléchir, j'envoyai une violente décharge d'énergie à Grey : il s'effondra à son tour. Quant à Harry, il se relevait avec difficulté ; je remarquai que certaines mèches de ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte blanche…

Quand je compris mon erreur, il était déjà trop tard : bonjour la discrétion ! Je me précipitai avec les autres vers Grey : il gisait inanimé et respirait de façon très hachée. Zut ! Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention de le blesser ! Ses muscles se dessinaient nettement sous sa chemise trempée… « Du calme, regarde son visage ! Son visage ! Allez ! » Il semblait évanoui : je prononçai son nom plusieurs fois, sans obtenir de réaction.

- Que quelqu'un aille chercher Madame Pomfresh ! ordonnai-je. Vite !

Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers le château en courant ; quant à moi, je pris sur moi et je le giflai. A cet instant, à la vitesse de l'éclair, sa main enserra mon poignet et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. En une seconde, je me trouvai plongée dans deux océans d'argent. « Wow !», songeai-je, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Figé, il ne desserra pas sa poigne. Combien de temps cela dura, je n'en sais rien, mais pour moi, on aurait dit des heures.

Alors, il lâcha ma main, comme s'il s'était brûlé et je me reculai en bégayant :

- Hum. Euh… Vous vous êtes é… évanoui…

Il me lança un regard incrédule et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Le cours est terminé. Potter, allez à l'infirmerie et demandez qu'on vous donne une plaque de chocolat. Vous, (Yahoo ! Il s'adressait à moi !) aidez-moi à me relever, s'il vous plaît.

Lentement, les autres élèves se dirigèrent vers le château, tandis que je tendais une main au Professeur. Il s'appuya dessus et, une fois sur pieds, il dit :

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

(_Ça y était : les véritables ennuis commençaient_)

- Je suis désolée, répondis-je sans le regarder, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Moi je crois que si, insista-t-il. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, je regrette, dis-je en tournant les talons.

Paniquée, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon frère en courant. Je frappai et un « Quoi ? » agacé me répondit. J'entrai et je m'assis sur un coin de son bureau en me passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Quoi encore ? répéta mon frère, qui était en train de corriger une énième pile de parchemins.

- Encore un souci, fis-je, morose. On a un remplaçant pour Lupin lors des pleines lunes. C'est un Commandeur, Severus. Et je crois qu'il a de sérieux doutes sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Rien de bien sérieux, répondis-je. Je l'ai juste assommé un tout petit peu…

Sev soupira.

- Bon, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…

- Justement, protestai-je, je suis venue pour te mettre au courant, pas pour que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide !

- Fiche le camp.

J'en avais assez pour la journée : j'obéis et je regagnai ma chambre. Je fis un petit détour par les cuisines, pris un pot de glace vanille-chocolat et le vidai au fond de mon lit en me demandant pourquoi les hommes les plus mignons étaient forcément des démons cachés ou, à l'inverse, des Commandeurs des Abîmes…

L'heure du dîner arriva alors et je dus me forcer pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Eclair-De-Lune me précédait d'une dizaine de mètres. En réalité, j'y allais davantage pour lui que pour moi : il avait fièrement refusé de partager ma glace et se trouvait donc complètement affamé… Je m'assis à côté d'Hermione, qui se refusait toujours à m'adresser la parole.

- Vous comptez me faire la tête longtemps comme ça ? demandai-je d'un ton las.

- On ne te fait pas la tête ! protesta Ron. Mais en voyant le regard noir que sa camarade lui lançait, il ajouta : Bon, hum, peut-être que si finalement…

- Bon, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir parlé de cet animal. Vraiment désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Si vous refusez de comprendre…

- Si on arrêtait de se montrer si puérils ? proposa Harry.

- Tu as sans doute raison, dis-je en donnant au loup quelques côtes de mouton. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Je propose d'aller me coucher…, soupira-t-il. Grey m'a massacré.

Puis il se leva et sortit.

Je me servis quelques pâtes et commençais à mâchouiller sans conviction, évitant les regards de Ron et Hermione. Me regard se posa alors – par hasard, bien entendu… - sur le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui semblait en grande conversation avec mon frère. Oh, non… Je liai immédiatement mon esprit à celui de Severus pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait à la Table des Professeurs.

« Je sais ce que vous êtes, disait mon frère. Et je n'approuve pas vos méthodes d'enseignement.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda Grey, sur un ton innocent.

- Qui vous permet d'user de métempathie sur les élèves ? fit mon frère en le foudroyant d'un regard qu'il voulait sans doute intimidant.

- Je ne vous permets pas. J'organise mes cours comme je l'entends, rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Dois-je vous rappeler l'objectif de votre matière ? Ces élèves sont ici pour apprendre à se défendre, non pour acquérir une extraordinaire capacité à se tordre de douleur…

- Et bien sachez que moi aussi je sais qui vous êtes, répondit Grey. Et je vous trouve très mal placé pour parler ainsi.

- Sachez simplement que je vous ai à l'œil, gronda Severus.

Le nouveau professeur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ; il se tourna vers Dumbledore et ignora totalement Severus. Avec d'infinies précautions, je me détachai des pensées de mon frère et j'attendis la fin du repas : je devais lui parler, et de vive voix.

Les élèves quittaient bien souvent la table avant les professeurs et je me retrouvai donc seule à la table des Gryffondors. Lorsque Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la grande porte de chêne, je me dépêchai de le suivre et le rattrapai juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

En se retournant, il fit claquer sa cape pour la énième fois ; je retins un gloussement et dis à voix haute :

- Excusez-moi professeur, j'aurais une petite question au sujet du cours de ce matin…

Puis à voix basse :

- _Sev qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_

_- _Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Fallait-il ajouter l'asphodèle avant ou après la poudre de corne de bicorne ? _Pourquoi tu l'as agressé comme ça ? Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Je croyais qu'on devait tenir un profil bas ?_

- Et moi je croyais t'avoir interdit de me dicter ma conduite ! dit-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le menacer ! protestai-je en regardant derrière moi pour vérifier si personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

Apparemment, personne ne regardait dans notre direction, aussi je continuai, mais à haute voix :

- Il ne t'a rien fait à toi !

- ça y est, il est passé de la catégorie « danger imminent » à celle de « pauvre victime » ? Je ne te comprendrais jamais.

- Eh bien…

- Ou peut-être exerce-t-il sur toi une certaine… « fascination »…, suggéra-t-il. Peut-être fais-tu en fin de compte partie de ces oies stupides qui bavent d'envie devant…

Il prononçait chaque mot en se rapprochant un peu plus, comme pour me les cracher au visage. C'est alors que je n'y tins plus : je le giflai violemment et le plantai là.

Je sortis et me laissai tomber sur un banc, dans le patio. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si insupportable ? Mais, en réalité, ce qui m'agaçait le plus, c'était qu'il avait raison : je ne pouvais nier que Jonathan Grey faisait un peu plus que me fasciner…

_A/N : Pour l'instant, je ne prévois aucune histoire d'amour pour Severus... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous désirez voir Severus avec quelqu'un, ce serait avec qui ?_


	18. Chapitre 18

**XVIII- La lettre ou comment Samantha se retrouve à demander à son frère de la frapper… (_N/A : Non, pas de masochisme dans ce chapitre…_)**

J'étais donc assise sur ce banc et je repassais dans ma tête les événements de la journée. Journée qui venait de passer de détestable à catastrophique, ce qui explique en partie pourquoi il me fallut à peine une minute de réflexion pour craquer nerveusement et me retrouver la tête enfouie entre mes mains tout en sanglotant piteusement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'être poursuivie par un mage noir hystérique et assoiffé de pouvoir, je devais à présent compter avec des problèmes familiaux et un irrésistible béguin pour un prof qui, selon toute probabilité, resterait définitivement inaccessible…

Un toussotement me fit relever la tête et mes yeux brouillés de larmes croisèrent ceux du problème n°3, à savoir : Jonathan Grey. Je soupirai et mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

« Allez-vous en ! suppliai-je en me retournant pour ne plus le voir.

Mais il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi en disant :

- Quel que soit votre problème, quelque chose me dit que cela concerne un certain professeur Snape…

- Quoi… que… ? bafouillai-je.

- On ne gifle pas quelqu'un sans une bonne raison, avança-t-il.

Oh, non… Il nous avait vus, et il avait dû en tirer de mauvaises conclusions… Incapable de reprendre mes esprits, je sanglotai de plus belle, tandis qu'Eclair-De-Lune posait sa tête sur mes genoux en murmurant : « Calme-toi, tu n'arriveras à rien ainsi ! »

- Dites-moi, vous a-t-il fait du mal ? m'interrogea le jeune homme.

J'eus un hoquet devant l'absurdité de sa question :

- Non ! protestai-je. (reniflement) Non, certainement pas !

- Vous êtes sûre ? Alors qu'a-t-il fait pour vous mettre dans cet état ? s'étonna-t-il.

- R… rien, répondis-je. Laissez-moi. S'il vous plaît.

- Je suis certain que la situation va s'arranger, dit-il en me tendant un mouchoir.

- Ah, reniflai-je. Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous ! ajoutai-je en prenant son mouchoir et en le tordant nerveusement dans tous les sens.

Il m'observa en prenant un air peiné.

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, déclarai-je en séchant mes larmes avec précaution.

- ça n'en est pas, se récria-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas ; nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, au fait… Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ? dis-je.

- Vous le savez bien : lors de mon cours… répondit-il.

Je compris alors que je n'avais qu'une seule solution : la fuite. Aussi je me levai en disant :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vois pas. Bonne soirée.

Et je rentrai au château, à la fois déprimée et en colère. En colère contre Voldemort, évidemment, contre mon frère aussi, puis contre Dumbledore éventuellement et enfin contre moi-même…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit-là, je dormis très mal. Le Rêve m'assaillit à nouveau vers le matin et je tremblais en reprenant mes esprits. Je secouai la tête pour chasser de mon esprit ce qu'il restait des écoeurantes images du songe.

Puis je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : cinq heures. Il était trop tôt pour me lever, mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de devoir encore faire face au Rêve. Alors je sortis tout de même de mon lit et j'enfilai un jogging : j'avais besoin de m'aérer. Le loup, devinant mes intentions, ouvrit un œil, le referma et grogna en s'étirant :

« _Alethéia, tu exagères… Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi entraînés que toi…_

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre_, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

Mais bien sûr, malgré quelques ronchonnements, il me suivit tout de même… Je l'emmenai faire le tour du lac, saluai le Calamar Géant et fis trois fois le tour du château en trottinant, ce qui me calma un peu. Après une douche rapide, je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Mais ce matin-là, et ce n'était pas du tout prévu, je reçus du courrier. Un corbeau jeta la lettre sur mon assiette et s'enfuit à tire d'ailes, sans même me laisser le temps de lui donner un biscuit. Il s'agissait une enveloppe noire, scellée et protégée par un charme bien particulier. Discrètement, je brisai les scellés et dépliai la lettre ; je lus :

_Meg, _

_Je voudrais tout d'abord t'informer que cette lettre se dissoudra instantanément, une fois que tu la poseras. Aussi te prierais-je de faire particulièrement attention, d'autant plus que ce que j'ai à te dire est d'une importance capitale. _

_J'ai appris hier, et avec un retard considérable, qu'un démon adepte de la possession a été volontairement libéré il y a deux mois. Je crains fort qu'il soit à ta recherche… Fais très attention à toi. Tu n'ignores pas que ces créatures sont capables de tout. _

_De plus, je peux sans conteste affirmer que nous avons un énorme problème. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'emploie à détruire méthodiquement les frontières entre les strates. Invoquer un démon mineur est devenu quasi-impossible. Est-ce que Tom a quelque chose à voir là dedans ? Si tu apprends quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, contacte moi. _

_Je n'aime pas savoir ta juridiction sans surveillance, c'est pourquoi j'ai déménagé à Londres pour un temps. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne peux pas te déplacer. Ne tente surtout pas de me rejoindre : ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais n'oublie pas que « la loi est dûre, mais c'est la loi ». Et notre loi, c'est à toi de la faire respecter, en te faisant respecter. Tu sais ce que cela implique._

_Tu as toute ma confiance. _

_Ben_

_(A/N : Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi Ebenezer appelle Samantha Meg, c'est très simple : Megara est le second prénom de Samantha...)_

Comme indiqué, au moment où je la posai, la lettre disparut rapidement dans un nuage de fumée laissant au creux de ma main un anneau d'argent. Il me servirait à recontacter mon mentor. Je le mis aussitôt dans ma poche et réfléchis à la portée du deuxième paragraphe… Je me mis soudain à glousser de façon incontrôlable en songeant : « Tu arrives un peu tard en effet… ».

Puis ses dernières phrases me refroidirent un peu. Bien sûr je comprenais ce que « cela impliquait » : Ebenezer voulait dire par là que je devrais impérativement faire montre d'autorité à l'égard des créatures qui étaient sous ma responsabilité. Facile à dire. Comment allai-je pouvoir assurer ce rôle en restant dans l'enceinte du château ?

Mes interrogations furent interrompues par une intrusion plus que désagréable de mon frère dans ma pauvre tête :

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _Shari-Dann_, répondis-je de la même manière. _Je t'expliquerais, si tu redeviens civilisé. » _

Puis je le bloquai, érigeant un mur de défense tout autour de mon esprit : s'il voulait l'information, il devrait faire un effort. Pas un seul instant je ne relevai la tête.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me rendis ensuite, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, au cours de Métamorphose. Après m'être attelée à rechercher en silence ma forme animale pendant une demi-heure, je soupirai et me passai la main dans les cheveux : j'avais toujours été incapable de trouver quelle forme prendrait mon animagus. Cela m'avait toujours agacée au plus haut point, mais malgré tous mes efforts et même en me détendant parfaitement, je ne voyais qu'une brume épaisse. Mc Gonagall fit une grimace satisfaite en remarquant mon désarroi et m'enjoignit de m'exercer davantage. J'attendis qu'elle eut tourné le dos et lui fis la grimace avant de m'exécuter.

Parfait, la journée s'annonçait aussi enrichissante que la veille… D'autant plus que je devrais subir mon frère pendant les deux heures suivantes… Inutile de préciser que je ne me dépêchai pas pour rejoindre les cachots ! J'eus ainsi le bonheur d'y entrer la dernière et donc de m'attirer les foudres du désormais « à nouveau désagréable » Severus Snape. A peine avais-je refermé la lourde porte des cachots derrière moi que la douce voix de mon frère grinça :

« Graymes. Vous êtes en retard. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Je ne pris pas le risque de répondre : j'aurais sans doute fait baisser le score de ma Maison de quelques points supplémentaires. Et je ne tenais pas précisément à refroidir davantage les relations déjà glaciales que j'entretenais avec mes « camarades ».

Nous nous consacrâmes ensuite à la confection d'un filtre particulièrement difficile qui nous prendrait sans doute une semaine au moins. Severus parcourait la pièce en critiquant chacun des mouvements des Gryffondors. A la fin du cours, une migraine martelait mes tempes et, malgré mon agitation j'étais transie de froid. Franchement, il aurait pu chauffer la pièce…

« Graymes, commença-t-il cinq minutes avant la fin…

- Oui, je sais, le coupai-je. Je reste à la fin du cours.

- Exact. Trente points de moins pour avoir interrompu un professeur.

J'inspirai calmement et plaçai un charme de maintien à température sur mon chaudron avant de m'asseoir, les bras croisés : s'il le prenait comme ça, il n'était pas près d'obtenir la moindre information !

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'ils sortirent, les trois Gryffondors me lancèrent des regards compatissants.

« Alors, ce courrier ? dit mon frère de ce ton acerbe qu'il affectionnait tant et qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Harry.

- Quoi « ce courrier » ? rétorquai-je, du même ton.

- Tu as dit qu'il venait de Shari-Dann, tu voulais dire Ben, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Que voulait-il ?

- Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique, fis-je.

- Oh, cesse donc ces enfantillages, je t'en prie ! s'exclama Severus.

- Je le ferais si tu te montrais un tant soit peu sociable avec moi, répondis-je.

- Parfait, dit-il en se contenant visiblement. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir accéder à ma requête ?

- Mmh, je note l'effort, souris-je. Mon ancien maître voulait me prévenir d'un danger, en l'occurrence le démon que j'ai détruit l'autre jour.

- Et ?

- Et Ben est à Londres. Il est inquiet.

Le visage de mon frère se crispa.

- C'est mauvais signe.

- Oui, je sais, soupirai-je. La dernière fois qu'il a été inquiet, Pelar-Dann a failli envahir notre monde…

- Et cette fois, qu'est-ce qui l'effraie tant ?

- Il craint que les strates ne soient plus sous contrôle. Des frontières sont détruites et il est impossible de savoir d'où ça vient…

Severus renifla dédaigneusement :

- …Oui, mais simple à deviner.

- Tu penses à Volde…

- …Oui, me coupa-t-il. Et tu ne peux rien faire ? Contacter ta hiérarchie, par exemple ?

Je soupirai, excédée :

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je n'ai pas de hiérarchie ! Je n'ai pas de supérieur. Personne. Nada. Il y avait bien Ebenezer lorsqu'il ma prise pour disciple. Maintenant je suis seule à la tête de ma charge. Et c'est bien le problème !

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, répondis-je : convoquer un maximum de créatures du dehors et en massacrer quelques unes.

Mon frère haussa les sourcils :

- Et tu penses résoudre ce problème dans un bain de sang ??

- Le résoudre, certainement pas ! fis-je, réaliste. Simplement, je compte leur faire comprendre à quoi ils s'exposent s'ils désertent mes rangs pour rejoindre ceux de Tom.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu Lui ressembles quand tu parles de cette façon, murmura-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

- Tu… tu n'as pas le d… droit !, balbutiai-je, indignée. Je te trouve t… très mal placé pour d… dire des ch… choses pareilles !

- Il n'empêche que c'est le cas, dit Severus d'un ton définitif. Tu joues avec le feu en te comportant comme il le ferait !

- Eh bien, considères que je combats le mal par le mal, rétorquai-je, plus sûre de moi. Bon, il faut que j'y aille maintenant…

Et alors que je m'étais retournée, mon frère me retint par le bras :

- Attends, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. J'ai hum… j'ai cru comprendre que…

Il s'interrompit, grimaça et serra les poings.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandai-je.

- Hum. Tu m'as parlé de combats à l'épée…

- Oui ?

- Eh bien je me vois forcé d'admettre que mes propres talents d'escrimeur n'égalent pas ceux du démon qui… enfin…

Je compris aussitôt :

- Ah, tu n'y connais rien et tu crains de te faire massacrer au prochain rassemblement ? C'est bien ça ?, souris-je.

Il ne s'abaissa pas à me répondre, mais je vis que j'avais raison au regard qu'il me jeta.

- Tu veux des cours ?, avançai-je.

- Hum… Si tu pouvais juste m'apprendre les bases… enfin, ce qu'il me faut pour rester en vie…, osa-t-il enfin, mal à l'aise.

- Bien. Quand ? dis-je.

- Le plus tôt possible. J'ignore quand il me convoquera à nouveau, mais, je pense que cela ne tardera plus.

- Je comprends, fis-je. Ecoute, j'ai une heure de libre maintenant. Je comptais m'en servir pour travailler sur ce devoir honteusement long que tu nous as imposé mais…

- … ça ira, me coupa-t-il. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Je reculai d'un pas et toisai mon frère. Plusieurs choses me sautèrent aux yeux. A commencer par le fait qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un relooking total… N'étant pas suicidaire, je ne lui en fis pas part, cependant il me parut opportun de lui conseiller :

« Enlève cette cape. Et attache tes cheveux.

Severus esquissa une moue dubitative, mais s'exécuta. De mon côté, je prononçai une formule à voix basse et Shör-Danvar se matérialisa entre mes doigts. C'était mon épée favorite, un cadeau de Ben, qui possédait sa jumelle, Shör-Gavan. Je la tendis à mon frère :

- Prends-la, dis-je.

- Elle est… impressionnante, fit-il, admiratif devant la superbe épée cruciforme, dont la garde était gravée d'étranges symboles entrelacés.

- Epée elfique, expliquai-je. Elle m'a sauvé la mise quelques fois…

Puis je lui expliquai comment travailler son équilibre, comment gérer le poids de la lame… etc. Lorsque je vis qu'il maîtrisait à peu près tout cela, je lui proposai de voir quelques mouvements de base de combat au corps à corps.

- Frappe-moi, l'enjoignis-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas tomber en morceaux !, m'exclamai-je.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, se retourna, puis, d'un coup lança son poing droit en direction de mon visage. Très facilement, je le bloquai et lui retournai le bras derrière le dos.

- Ouch !, grogna-t-il. Tu m'apprends à me défendre ou tu essaies de me tuer ?

- Encore, dis-je. Plus fort. Essaie d'anticiper, d'être plus précis.

Il frappa à nouveau et je le bloquai encore.

- Allez !, ordonnai-je, après l'avoir mis au tapis pour la quinzième fois. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Vas-y, je ne suis pas en sucre !

Severus grogna et tenta de se dégager. Je l'en empêchai.

- Y a du boulot, gémis-je en le remettant sur pied.

A peine debout, il me bondit dessus et me déséquilibra.

- Pas mal !, m'exclamai-je en l'entraînant dans ma chute. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça !

- Aïe !, fit-il en grimaçant.

- Désolée, rétorquai-je, d'un ton qui ne l'était pas du tout et en esquissant une petite grimace suffisante.

Il parvint enfin à dégager une jambe et je me retrouvai clouée au sol l'instant suivant.

- Ouille !, grognai-je à mon tour.

- Mieux ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Indéniablement, admis-je. Mais tu m'écrases…

- Si je disais que je suis désolé, je mentirais, dit-il en me maintenant au sol.

_A/N : C'est toujours un plaisir de mettre à jour cette fanfiction ! Promis : je la terminerai. Et rapidement. D'ailleurs la fin est déjà écrite ! Laissez-moi des ch'tites review si ça vous dit ! Je suis toujours prête à relever des défis donc si vous voulez que j'introduise une citation ou un personnage particulier : n'hésitez pas !_

_Je m'amuse à glisser, pas toujours de façon très subtile, je le concède, des références à certains livres ou films : les trouverez-vous ? (bien sûr je ne parle pas ici de mon emprunt du merveilleux personnage de Michel Honaker !)_


	19. Chapitre 19

_A/N. Dans cet épisode : Samantha et Severus sont victimes d'une force mystérieuse... Severus va devoir prendre une décision..._

**Chapitre XIX : "_Le temps découvre les secrets ; le temps fait naître les occasions ; le temps confirme les bons conseils_"(Jac****ques-Bénigne Bossuet) ou comment gagner du temps **

En une heure, après avoir battu plus d'une fois mon frère à plate couture, je décidai d'arrêter là le massacre. Bien sûr, il s'était amélioré, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer : ce n'était pas en si peu de temps qu'il pourrait savoir se défendre parfaitement. Je lui fis part de mes craintes et il promit de « régler ça avec Dumbledore ». Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, mais je le laissai s'en occuper : après tout, il était le principal concerné…

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans incident notable. Je me forçai à avaler quelque chose au déjeuner, me rendis en cours et jouai à l'étudiante modèle, tout cela sans rechigner. Le soir même, je reçus un message du Directeur, me demandant de me rendre à son bureau. C'est à contre cœur que j'obéis, de plus en plus méfiante à l'égard du vieil homme.

Mon frère était déjà présent lorsque j'arrivai. Alors, Dumbledore nous confia un Retourneur de Temps et nous fit promettre de ne pas excéder 6 heures de plus par jour…

Je hochai la tête et fis signe à Severus de m'accompagner. Il entreprit de me mener jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où je comptais m'informer sur cet objet magique si précieux qu'Albus nous avait donné. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot. Son mutisme commença à m'irriter et j'émis un claquement de langue avant de demander ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-il, cassant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?, dis-je, vraiment contrariée.

- Rien. Vas travailler, m'ordonna-t-il.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est une Samantha de mauvaise, non, de très mauvaise humeur qui éprouva, pour la quinzième fois de la journée, le besoin irrépressible de l'extérioriser…

Je parcourus, toujours accompagnée d'Eclair-De-Lune, et avec une grâce toute éléphantesque le couloir qui me séparait de l'immonde salle de classe de mon frère. Arrivée devant la lourde porte de chêne, et prête à la réduire en miettes, je me retins à temps et frappai deux petits coups.

- Quoi ?, beugla la douce voix fraternelle.

Préparant mon effet, j'entrouvris la porte, puis, après avoir vérifié que la « Chauve-Souris-Des-Cachots » était bien seule, je fis une entrée pour le moins fracassante qui fit vibrer la malheureuse porte sur ses gonds et s'écraser au sol quelques bocaux emplis de matières visqueuses et non identifiées situés sur les étagères supérieures.

Satisfaite, je fis une petite grimace appréciative, allumai d'un revers de main un feu dans la cheminée et allai m'asseoir sur un coin du bureau de mon frère qui ne daigna ni lever les yeux, ni me demander la raison de mon courroux… Il poursuivit ses corrections en soupirant d'un air las, tandis que moi, sa sereine frangine, frustrée par tant d'indifférence, je commençai à balancer mes délicieuses gambetttes. C'est alors que notre Sevy national sembla se sentir écartelé entre une envie de trépigner sur place comme un gamin et un (sans doute inavouable) désir de m'étrangler. Contre toute attente, ce fut l'agacement qui l'emporta : en un instant, plume et parchemin furent littéralement déchiquetés et la chaise renversée, sous mon regard ahuri. En effet, je ne parvenais pas à intégrer le comportement hystérique de mon frère… qui je dois le dire, dépassait largement le mien en intensité.

Soudain, il stoppa net, se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit :

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? Pourquoi sommes-nous dans un tel état ?

- Je l'ignore, répondis-je d'une voix plutôt calme étant donné l'incompréhensible rage qui m'habitait quelques instants seulement auparavant. Je l'ignore, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de le savoir. Toutes ces sautes d'humeur… C'est un peu comme si je perdais mon sang froid… Je ne saurais pas gérer un problème supplémentaire, là tu vois, je sature un peu…

- Oui, rétorqua-t-il. Nous sommes sans doute un peu épuisés. Certainement par les derniers événements.

Il se tut ensuite, sembla nourrir une intense réflexion, puis, finalement, me regarda d'un air étrange avant de dire :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais revoir le manoir ?

Je déglutis :

- Tous ces souvenirs, murmurai-je. Oui, ça me plairait je crois… mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-il. Je préfère te montrer.

- Quoi ? Là, tout de suite ? Je ne vois pas…

- Tu comprendras, crois moi. Viens. Mais laisse le loup ici.

- Mais…

- C'est suffisamment compliqué. S'il te plaît, fais ce que je dis.

J'acquiesçai et dis à Eclair-De-Lune de ne pas m'attendre. Severus me jeta une de ses capes noires et nous sortîmes du château. Lorsque nous fûmes assez éloignés, mon frère prit ma main et en une seconde, nous étions devant le manoir familial.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en me remémorant les terribles événements qui avaient à tout jamais refermé les portes de mon enfance en cet endroit. Je me repris et suivis Severus qui traversait déjà l'allée. La porte principale s'ouvrit devant nous et j'écarquillai les yeux. Le lustre était allumé, projetant d'irréels reflets sur les dalles de marbre et éclairant aussi l'immense escalier de l'entrée.

- Tu… quelqu'un vit ici ? articulai-je avec difficulté.

Comment avait-il fait pour redonner cet éclat à notre demeure ? Je comprenais de moins en moins.

- Oui, répondit-il. Suis-moi.

Il me guida en direction de l'ancien salon du premier étage, m'ouvrit une porte, puis une autre et enfin me poussa dans ce qui avait été le bureau de notre père.

Ce que mon regard rencontra en cet instant bloqua toute respiration dans ma gorge. Je reculai d'un pas, la main devant ma bouche : devant moi se trouvait…

_A/N : Pardon, pardon, pardon... petit sourire démoniaque de l'auteur"... _

_Laissez des reviews svp... Allez, vous avez certainement une petite idée sur ce qui fait réagir Samantha de cette façon !_


	20. Chapitre 20

_A/N : Chers lecteurs et lectrices, nous revoici pour un nouvel épisode ! Fin du suspense :_

**Chapitre XX : Tel père…**

_Ce que mon regard rencontra en cet instant bloqua toute respiration dans ma gorge. Je reculai d'un pas, la main devant ma bouche : devant moi se trouvait _un très jeune enfant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans et semblait très concentré ; le front plissé, il faisait léviter une boule de verre transparente à plus de deux mètres de haut. On aurait dit mon frère quand il était plus jeune. Des cheveux de jais encadraient son visage fin et il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que Severus.

Eberluée, je murmurai :

- Merlin, c'est…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, le jeune garçon récupéra sa sphère et tourna son regard vers nous. Ses yeux brillèrent et il se précipita vers mon frère en s'écriant :

- Père !

Il l'embrassa et Severus se tourna vers moi, l'enfant accroché à son cou, et dit :

- Samantha, je te présente Selivan, mon fils. Sel, je te présente ta tante, Samantha.

- Euh, bonjour, articulai-je, la gorge sèche et presque choquée devant la véritable démonstration d'affection dont je venais d'être l'involontaire témoin...

- Salut, répondit le jeune garçon en me toisant d'un air curieux. Vous êtes aussi une sorcière ?

J'acquiesçai et lançai un regard perdu à mon frère.

- Samantha, je dois régler certaines choses, je voudrais que tu restes avec lui quelques instants, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Mais…, commençai-je.

Sans répondre, il sortit, me laissant en compagnie de mon neveu.

Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et inspirai un grand coup.

- Alors, Selivan, quel âge as-tu ?

Il étendit la main droite et me montra quatre doigts. Je souris, surprise et m'exclamai :

- Quatre ans ! Et tu sais déjà faire de la magie ! Wow, je suis impressionnée ! Ton père doit être fier de toi…

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

- Vous allez vivre ici ?, demanda-t-il.

- Euh, non, j'habite loin d'ici, dans un château.

- Là où Père travaille ?

- Oui. C'est un immense château, avec une très grande forêt et un lac et puis…

- … Tu le verras par toi-même, intervint mon frère qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Nous y allons.

- Oh oh oh, une minute ! le coupai-je. Je peux te parler ?

- Viens, sortons, dit-il.

Je le suivis et refermai la porte derrière nous.

- Tu comptais m'en parler quand au juste ?, m'insurgeai-je. Quand il aurait été en âge d'entrer à l'université ? Explique-moi !

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il. Même Albus n'est pas au courant. J'ai… rencontré quelqu'un il y a six ans.

- Severus… Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

- C'est difficile pour moi, expliqua mon frère. Elle a été la seule femme que j'ai… aimée. Je savais que ce serait compliqué : personne ne devait savoir qu'elle existait. Nous avons vécu ici quelques temps. Peu après la naissance de notre fils, elle…

A cet instant, il s'interrompit et me tourna le dos.

- Sev…, soufflai-je en posant une main sur son épaule gauche.

Il se tendit et écarta ma main brusquement.

- Ça va ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça va… Elle a été tuée, expliqua-t-il. Elle était sortie ; il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts.

Il émit un léger soupir qui me blessa au plus profond de mon âme.

- Je l'ai su, Samantha. J'ai su qu'une attaque était prévue… Je…

- Oh, arrête, fis-je. Ça ne peut pas être de ta faute…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît ! J'ai caché l'existence de Selivan, comme j'ai caché celle de sa mère. Je ne veux pas reproduire la même erreur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Tu veux l'emmener à Hogwarts ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas tout compliquer encore plus !

- Si je dois choisir entre « simplifier les choses » et garder mon fils en vie, alors je choisis mon fils , rugit Severus.

J'attendis un moment que la tempête se calme et je repris :

- Sérieusement, tu ne comptes pas le garder avec toi au château ? Et les Elfes de Maison ? Et tu ne peux pas le laisser seul, si ? D'ailleurs personne ne s'occupe de lui ici ?

- Tu me crois assez irresponsable pour l'abandonner à son sort ? Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point !

Il se retourna et appela d'une voix forte :

- Aglaïa !

L'instant suivant, une fée d'une trentaine de centimètres apparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Une aura verte l'enveloppait et elle tourna vers mon frère des yeux brillants avant de dire, d'une voix éthérée :

- Autre chose pour ton service, Maître ?

- Non. Je veux te présenter ma sœur Samantha. Tu lui obéiras comme tu le fais avec moi, c'est compris ?

- Oui, Maître.

La fée me toisa un moment, puis, semblant me trouver à son goût, me lança un sourire éclatant.

Mon frère reprit alors:

- Aglaïa est une fée du Dehors, comme tu peux le voir…

- … Mais alors… , l'interrompis-je.

- J'étais maléfique, oui, intervint la créature. Le Maître m'a sauvée des griffes d'un démon : je lui suis redevable.

- Elle vit ici depuis plusieurs années, ajouta Severus. C'est elle qui s'occupe de Selivan quand je suis absent.

- Je comprends, dis-je. Est-ce qu'elle nous accompagne ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? demandai-je à mon frère.

- Que tu t'occupes de Selivan, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien ! protestai-je.

- Oh, cesse tes enfantillages et promets-moi que tu le feras ! s'énerva Severus. Je veux que mon fils soit élevé par quelqu'un de sa famille.

- Moui… murmurai-je. J'ai comme l'impression de me faire avoir… D'accord je le promets.

Au moment où je terminai ma phrase, une brise m'enveloppa et je frissonnai des oreilles jusqu'aux orteils…

- Severus, commençai-je, d'une voix menaçante. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Oh ce n'est pas lui ! intervint la fée d'une voix fluette. J'ai fait en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas revenir sur votre promesse, Maîtresse. Puisque c'est dans l'intérêt de Selivan, cela entre dans mes attributions de m'assurer de son bien être…

Je lançai un sourire tendu à la créature, jetai un regard agacé à mon frère, puis repris :

- Qu'as-tu prévu exactement ?

- J'ai une pièce pour Selivan dans mes appartements. Albus en ignore l'existence et nous serons les seuls à pouvoir y accéder.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, soupira-je. Ma simple présence te met déjà en danger… Je ne voudrais pas risquer aussi la vie de ton fils !

- Je ne te demande pas de passer tes journées avec lui. Si tu pouvais simplement lui tenir compagnie quelques heures par semaine… Je crois qu'un contact humain ne lui ferait pas de mal – sans vouloir te critiquer, Aglaïa…

- On verra, dis-je après quelques instants de réflexion.

Comme dans un rêve, nous rentrâmes au château tous les quatre. Il faisait nuit noire mais une lune bien arrondie nous narguait depuis les hauteurs célestes. Cela me fit penser au Professeur Lupin. Le pauvre. Il devait avoir souffert le martyr. La potion que mon frère lui fournissait faisait de moins en moins d'effet : en effet il avait commencé à s'y accoutumer… Si seulement il y avait un moyen de l'aider…

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les appartements de mon frère. Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, tout en sachant qu'il se ferait un sang d'encre en se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Selivan n'avait pas bronché ; il acceptait sans difficulté ce changement d'environnement et regardait autour de lui, émerveillé.

_A/N : Reviews s'il vous plaît ! Que pensez vous de ce nouveau développement ? Promis, plus de nouveaux personnages pour l'instant ! Et je vous promets de l'action pour les prochains chapitres !_


	21. Chapitre 21

_A/N : Nous retrouvons dans ce chapitre le personnage de Michel Honaker : Ebenezer Graymes !_

**XXI- L'erreur**

A peine de retour dans ma chambre, je décidai que cela avait assez duré : à force de complications, ma vie était en peu de temps devenue embrouillée au point que je ne savais plus à quel problème m'attaquer en premier…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me sentais perdue et je pris la décision qui s'imposait : j'écrivis à mon ami et mentor, Ebenezer Graymes. Son intelligence et sa sagesse avaient constitué à plusieurs reprises une aide précieuse.

Je couchai mes incertitudes sur plus de 70 centimètres de parchemin, l'enroulai et le fis passer à travers l'anneau qu'il m'avait fait parvenir. Il disparut instantanément et je sus que, quelque part à Londres, Ben l'avait reçu.

Puis, plus calme, je m'assis en tailleur devant la cheminée et observai les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement. Je n'enregistrai la présence d'Eclair-De-Lune auprès de moi que quelques minutes plus tard.

« _Mauvaise soirée ?_, fit-il.

- _Plutôt oui…_, rétorquai-je. _Merci de t'en préoccuper… Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un neveu…_

- _C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? _

_- Je n'en sais rien_, dis-je. _En fait je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil. _

- _Bien. Bonne nuit Alèthéia_, grogna le loup avant de poser sa tête sur ses pattes avant et de fermer les yeux. »

Je dormis étonnamment bien étant donné les derniers événements, mais mes rêves me semblèrent différents de mes habituels cauchemars… Je me trouvais au centre d'une salle immense, entourée de personnages vêtu de longues capes sombres. J'étais nerveuse, comme si je savais inconsciemment ce qui m'attendait ; je sentais une sueur froide couler entre mes omoplates. Mon regard restait fixé sur le sol, comme aimanté. Soudain, je sentis une présence devant moi. Je voulus lever les yeux mais mon corps ne semblait pas de cet avis. Je ne vis pas qui me frappa au visage et me fit tomber à genoux. Tout le reste s'embrouilla dans ma tête et c'est une forte douleur à la tête qui me réveilla.

Je sortis de mon lit et la souffrance intense que j'avais ressentie s'évapora instantanément. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'habillai rapidement, maudissant l'inventeur des cravates et des jupes. Je n'avais jamais été férue de mode, mais je commençais à en avoir assez de devoir m'habiller toujours de la même façon…

J'allais sortir de ma chambre, quand j'entendis un bruit étrange, comme un « toc toc » insistant du côté de la fenêtre. Je me tournai alors vers celle-ci et aperçus le corbeau de la veille… Ben… Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre, l'ouvris rapidement et fis entrer le volatile qui se posa sur mon lit en croassant. « Re-bonjour toi ! », dis-je en récupérant mon courrier. C'était une simple feuille de parchemin sur laquelle figurait une ligne écrite de la main d'Ebenezer : « _Je réfléchis mieux après une balade en forêt… _». Je soupirai : avec l'âge, mon mentor perdait en subtilité… Je jetai un œil à ma montre : je n'aurais pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner… Tant pis, je pris une cape et sortit du château en rasant les murs, et toujours accompagnée du loup, qui avait visiblement mieux dormi que moi, puisqu'il sautillait gaiement plusieurs mètres devant moi...

Le vent de novembre me fit frissonner et je décidai de courir jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite… En y pénétrant, je compris pourquoi on l'appelait ainsi. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'accueillant dans cette forêt : les troncs noueux des arbres évoquaient des bras de monstres endormis et on n'entendait aucun son. Pas même un cri d'oiseau ne brisait le silence. Soudain, j'aperçus une silhouette sombre à quelques 50 mètres. Je marchai rapidement à sa rencontre. Une fois à me hauteur, l'homme hocha la tête et murmura :

« Samantha, heureux de te revoir.

C'était bien mon ancien mentor et éternel ami, Ebenezer Graymes ; ses yeux d'acier brillaient d'intelligence et éclairaient son visage taillé à la serpe.

- Maître !, souris-je. Merci d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement.

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler ainsi, protesta-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Viens, tu n'as pas déjeuné je suppose.

- Non, c'est vrai. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Il y a un petit village près d'ici, répondit-il. Je suppose que c'est Eclair-De-…, fit-il en désignant le loup.

- Oui, confirmai-je. Eclair-De-Lune. Je ne comprends toujours rien à son histoire de Prophétie…

Et j'entrepris de lui faire le compte-rendu détaillé de ce qui avait eu lieu depuis la rentrée. Entre temps, nous arrivâmes à Pré-Au-Lard. Une fois confortablement installés devant une tasse de thé aux Trois-Balais, Ben nous rendit invisibles et fit en sorte qu'on ne puisse nous entendre, puis il commença :

- Ce que j'ai à dire ne te fera pas plaisir. J'ai la preuve que Voldemort recrute une armée parmi nos rangs. Nous allons devoir agir.

- Oh, non, soupirai-je. Que suis-je censée faire ?

- Je n'ai jamais été confronté à un mouvement d'une telle ampleur, déclara Ben. Nous pourrions refermer hermétiquement et définitivement les frontières entre nos mondes, mais…

- … mais cela porterait atteinte à l'équilibre que nous nous efforçons de protéger, complétai-je. Je sais cela.

- Peut-être qu'en réaffirmant notre autorité…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une solution, répondis-je, malgré moi. Mon frère a réussi à me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une solution. Je… je ne veux pas devenir comme Lui !

- Je comprends, dit-il d'un air songeur. Il y a bien autre chose, mais cela n'a pas été organisé depuis plus de 600 ans…

- Tu veux dire… un Congrès ? Tu voudrais rassembler tous les Commandeurs ?

- Nous n'avons plus le choix, Samantha ! Il faut que nous nous défendions !, s'exclama Ebenezer. Voldemort bâtit son armée, mais à nous tous, nous contrôlons pour l'instant davantage de créatures du Dehors qu'il pourrait espérer en rallier en toute une vie !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, des cris retentirent, suivis de plusieurs explosions à l'extérieur. En un instant, des années d'entraînement montrèrent leur efficacité et je dégainai immédiatement mon épée, prête à sortir de l'auberge pour intervenir.

Mais les doigts glacés de mon Maître m'emprisonnèrent le poignet :

- Non, dit-il. C'est trop dangereux… Et tu risquerais d'être vue !

- Je dois au moins aller voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas , protestai-je en me dégageant de son emprise.

C'est ainsi que je sortis du bâtiment, Shör Danvar toujours à la main. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'horreur qui m'attendait au dehors… Des sorts étaient lancés de partout… Une fumée noire obscurcissait le ciel, mais n'empêchait pas de distinguer l'immonde Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait entre les nuages.

« Oh, Seigneur, songeai-je. Des Mangemorts… »

Les rais de lumière porteurs de destruction fusaient en tous sens. Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes à terre et on reconnaissait les Serviteurs de Voldemort enveloppés dans de longues capes noires et leurs visages cachés par des masques argentés.

Alors, sans réfléchir, je fonçai vers celui qui était le plus proche. Il leva sa baguette, mais ne put prononcer le sort mortel : ma fidèle épée elfique l'avait déjà transpercé.

A nouveau, une explosion retentit et je fis volte-face, me protégeant le nez et la bouche de ma main libre. Devant moi, on aurait dit qu'un brouillard bleu venait de se lever. Réagissant aussitôt, je me jetai un sort de protection et y plongeai pour tenter de sauver les quelques sorciers qui s'y trouvaient perdus et menacés par d'autres Mangemorts… Désorientée, j'avançai à tâtons, pestant contre cette maudite fumée. Soudain, je ressentis une violente douleur au niveau de la poitrine et tout devint noir.

_A suivre..._

_A/N : Laissez une p'tite review, svp : ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	22. Chapitre 22

_A/N : Tout d'abord merci à mes chers lecteurs de rester si fidèles et pardon pour le si long délai que je vous inflige à chaque fois entre les chapitres (examens obligent...) ... Encore une fois, je précise qu'il n'est pas question que je laisse tomber cette fic ! _

_Tinn-Tamm : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review. Je vais essayer de te répondre sans tout dévoiler, mais pas de façon aussi obsure que J. K. Rowling quand elle parle du Tome 7, bien entendu... Oui, Grey connaîtra les différentes identités de Samantha, mais pas simultanément, et dans quelques chapitres. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jusqu'ici pas accordé à Severus suffisamment de possibilités de s'exprimer. Donc voilà un chapitre intermédiaire où nous en découvrons davantage sur ce personnage si complexe et sa relation avec sa soeur. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**XXII- Extraits du Journal de Severus Snape ou "Y a-t-il un coeur sous son armure" ? **

Vendredi 4 novembre

_(…) Samantha n'est pas apparue en cours aujourd'hui. Cette petite capricieuse égoïste n'a même pas cherché à me voir, à me parler, comme elle a pris l'habitude de le faire récemment ! Je ne l'ai aperçue à aucun repas. A quoi joue-t-elle ? Il y a eu une attaque ce matin au village de Pré-Au-Lard… Et si elle y était ? _

Samedi 5 novembre

_Toujours aucune trace d'elle… Dumbledore m'a convoqué il y a une heure. Il n'avait pas cette étincelle si agaçante au fond des yeux et je dois avouer que cela me met mal à l'aise…Il m'a demandé où se trouvait Samantha ; s'il l'ignore, qui le saura alors ?_

Dimanche 6 novembre

_Le loup est réapparu. Seul. Je me suis révélé incapable de communiquer avec lui. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à Samantha… Non, en vérité, je ne veux pas l'imaginer… _

Lundi 7 novembre

_Ce matin, Londubat a fait exploser un énième chaudron… Je n'en peux plus… Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai les nerfs tellement à vif ces temps-ci, mais en tout cas, je l'ai chassé de ma classe et de mon cours…Au moins il ne mettra plus les autres en danger. (…)_

_Le cas de Samantha me préoccupe. Je me suis résolu à visiter sa chambre. Rien de spécial. Une plume et des parchemins étaient étalés sur son bureau. Son lit était fait, son sac préparé pour les cours de vendredi et son armoire rangée. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'elle ait pu vouloir partir. Mais où diable est-elle passée ? _

Mardi 8 novembre

_Albus a l'air de plus en plus sombre. Sait-il quelque chose que j'ignore ? Je dois admettre que cette disparition m'inquiète… _

_Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de réellement grave ? Il ne peut s'agir que de cela, sans quoi elle serait revenue depuis longtemps ! (…)_

_McGonagall me lance des coups d'œil très appuyés depuis trois jours. Qu'a-t-elle donc derrière la tête ? Pense-t-elle que je suis responsable de la disparition de Samantha ?_

_Grey aussi me regarde d'une façon étrange. Je commence vraiment à me demander pourquoi nous ne leur avons pas dit la vérité dès le début…Cela aurait évité tellement d'incompréhension et de quiproquos…_

Mercredi 9 novembre

_Je perds la tête, ça y est… _

_J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. J'étais allongé et maintenu au sol par une force invisible. Autour de moi, tout était sombre. J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer et une douleur atroce me traversait le corps entier, en partant de ma poitrine oppressée. J'entendis une voix murmurer : « Mais quand comprendras-tu que tu ne peux pas tous les sauver ? ». Et, à cet instant, je me réveillai. _

_Je ne fais pas ce genre de rêve. Pas moi. Je rêve de mort, de destruction, de torture, parfois de mon initiation, mais jamais je n'y entends de voix… Je commence à croire que quelque chose me menace, ainsi que Samantha, quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Espérons simplement qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard pour elle…Merlin, je deviens trop sentimental. Il faut que je parvienne à me détacher de tous ces événements. _

Jeudi 10 novembre

_(...) Où est-elle ? J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais elle me manque. Et pas qu'à moi, apparemment. Selivan a demandé de ses nouvelles ce matin. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Il semble qu'elle ait fait une bonne impression sur cet enfant… _

_Si… (Non !) …__**quand**__ elle reviendra, je lui proposerai de s'en occuper. Mon fils est trop seul, trop taciturne, trop calme, et je suis responsable de cet état de fait. En voulant à tout prix le protéger, je l'ai privé de tant de choses…_

Vendredi 11 novembre

_Déjà une semaine depuis sa disparition. Je ne sais plus que penser. Ce que je ressens est très difficile à exprimer. _

_Longtemps, je l'ai crue morte. L'année dernière, en ayant de ses nouvelles pour la première fois depuis la mort de nos parents, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. _

_Puis j'ai appris qu'elle et Megara Graymes étaient une seule et même personne. Je dois avouer que le fait de la savoir crainte par une bonne partie du monde sorcier m'a rendu plutôt fier. Je ne l'aurais pas crue si obstinée, elle qui était si fragile, si calme étant enfant._

_Ensuite, il a fallu la revoir. C'est alors que j'ai eu un véritable choc : elle ressemble tellement à notre mère ! Quand elle me lance un regard plein de reproches, j'ai comme l'impression de voir Mère me dire combien je l'ai déçue. (...)_

_Parfois, il est difficile d'être conscient que l'on a commis une erreur irréparable. Je voudrais pouvoir me défaire de toute cette culpabilité. Je voudrais l'enterrer au fond d'un désert et n'y plus jamais penser. Mais c'est impossible, je le sais maintenant. Le fait de voir Selivan me rappelle chaque jour que j'ai, là aussi, failli. Failli dans la mesure où je n'ai pas su protéger sa mère… Et si j'avais aussi échoué en n'empêchant pas la disparition de Samantha ? Au fond de moi, j'ai besoin de lui dire en face combien je regrette. Et si je n'en avais plus jamais l'occasion ? _

_A/N : Mmh... Une 'tite review, peut-être ? _


	23. Chapitre 23

_**A/N :** Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs ! Je me répète, mais je suis vraiment désolée du retard de publication... Cependant, les examens étant à présent terminés, je pourrais mettre à jour "Imposture" et "Troubles Célestes" beaucoup plus fréquemment ! Merci en tout cas pour votre patience et bonne lecture à tous, avec un coucou spécial pour Tinn-Tamm !_

**Chapitre XXIII- Retour à la vie**

J'étais perdue dans les ténèbres. J'avais du mal à respirer et très chaud. Allongée, immobile, je cherchais à retrouver mes esprits, sans y parvenir totalement. Avec difficulté, j'ouvris un œil, pour le refermer immédiatement, aveuglée par une lumière éblouissante. Je gémis et tentai de bouger… A cet instant, une voix me parvint, un peu déformée :

« Non, ne bouge surtout pas !

- Ebenezer… ?, fis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Oui.

- Je suis où… ?

- En sécurité, répondit mon mentor. Mais à quoi pensais-tu en te jetant ainsi dans cette bataille ?

J'essayai à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et vis que je me trouvais dans une chambre de petite taille, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et Ben se trouvait assis au bord du lit où j'étais allongée. Il trempa un linge dans une bassine, avant de l'appliquer doucement sur mon front. Tandis que je soupirai, il dit d'une voix grave :

- C'est la pire erreur que tu aies commise en ma présence, Samantha.

- Oh, ça va, grognai-je, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et j'ai déjà fait pire : le dragon vert, tu te souvi-…

Mais je ne pus poursuivre, prise d'une quinte de toux. Ben hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et posa une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer :

- En effet, tu avais à moitié détruit mon salon…

- Pas moi, protestai-je, le dragon…

- Oui, comme tu voudras, rétorqua-t-il. Il n'empêche que tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, je…

- … Que m'est-il arrivé ? le coupai-je.

- Disons simplement que tu n'es pas la seule à aimer t'amuser avec une épée, répondit-il, sarcastique. Franchement, tu as agi de façon plus que stupide…

- Je sais, admis-je. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- De toute évidence, confirma Ebenezer avec une grimace. Je ne m'étonne plus que tu sois à Gryffondor…

Je souris faiblement, un peu gênée d'être à l'origine d'autant de problèmes.

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, fis-je en soupirant et en tentant de me relever.

- Non mais tu es complètement folle ! s'exclama mon si calme mentor. Il n'en est pas question ! Une semaine de coma et tu veux déjà te lever…

- Comment ça une semaine ? Tu te fiches de moi là !

- Si tu voulais bien cesser de m'interrompre…, fit-il d'une voix contenue. Tu es encore trop faible pour retourner là-bas.

- Et il n'y aurait pas un moyen… hmm… d'accélérer le processus de guérison ? suggérai-je.

- Tu sais bien que si ! répondit Ebenezer d'un ton de reproche. Et tu sais aussi combien ce moyen peut rendre dépendant. Je refuse de te voir passer à nouveau par là.

Je soupirai. Il avait raison. Bien entendu. J'avais déjà utilisé cette potion auparavant, et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'en passer ensuite, sans parler des effets secondaires (crises d'hypersomnie, douleurs intempestives…)… Mais c'était efficace et permettait une cicatrisation extrêmement rapide. Je n'avais pas le choix : j'avais déjà perdu une semaine… Je secouai donc la tête :

- Ben, je t'en prie ! Je suis assez au fait de tout cela pour pouvoir décider !

- Comme tu voudras, rétorqua-t-il. Mais sache que je désapprouve totalement !

Il sortit alors de mon champ de vision et réapparut quelques instants plus tard, un verre à la main. Il me le tendit et j'avalai la potion sans sourciller. A peine lui avais-je rendu le verre qu'un voile noir s'abattit sur mes yeux et que je perdis à nouveau connaissance.

Quand je sortis de ma léthargie pour la deuxième fois, je me sentais indéniablement mieux. Ben n'était plus là et je décidai donc de me lever pour tenter de découvrir où nous nous trouvions. Je regardai par la fenêtre et reconnus Pré-Au-Lard. Soulagée, je me rassis et me mis à réfléchir. Cette fois, pas question d'agir avant d'avoir suffisamment pesé le pour et le contre !

Tout d'abord, je devais penser à trouver une excuse pour justifier mon absence. N'ayant pas l'intention de m'enfoncer encore plus dans un océan de mensonges, j'optai pour la solution la plus simple : autrement dit, je prétendrais avoir été malade et soignée par un ami.

Ensuite, il allait me falloir davantage de Potion pour pallier aux symptômes de manque. Je regardai autour de moi et aperçus sur une petite table une bouteille pleine d'un liquide rougeâtre, à côté, se trouvait une feuille de papier pliée en quatre et sur laquelle figuraient ces mots : « _Je te fais confiance pour en user avec discernement_ ». Ebenezer… Il devenait bien protecteur…

Même si je me sentais beaucoup mieux, je ne devais pas perdre de vue le fait que j'avais été blessée. Aussi découvris-je mon épaule gauche et grimaçai devant la plaie : l'entaille faisait une vingtaine de centimètres et, bien sûr, n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Je déglutis avant de bander à nouveau la blessure et de sortir en ayant pris soin de me couvrir la tête sous ma capuche.

Le soleil venait de se lever quand je partis. Je frissonnai et adoptai un rythme de marche rapide, pour rejoindre le Château. Je traversai la Forêt Interdite et arrivai à destination une demi-heure plus tard. Rasant les murs pour ne pas me faire remarquer par le concierge ou sa saleté de chat, je me rendis dans ma chambre, pris une douche et attendis qu'il soit 11h45. Là, je me rendis aux cachots, patientai jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève soit sorti, et entrai sans frapper.

Mon frère était penché sur des parchemins et ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Salut, dis-je d'une voix incertaine.

Immédiatement, il releva la tête et me fixa comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Je le vis lutter pour retrouver son expression neutre habituelle. Il finit par se lever et s'approcher de moi, disant :

- Où étais-tu ?

- Avec Ben, répondis-je.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me contacter parce que… ?, fit-il avec une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon au fond des yeux.

- Parce que j'étais dans le coma, répondis-je.

(Haussement de sourcils…)

- … J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide, avouai-je. Pré-Au-Lard a été attaqué et j'ai…

- … Non, m'interrompit Severus. Tu as encore voulu jouer aux héros, c'est bien cela ?

A cet instant, je n'aurais su dire s'il était remonté contre moi ou inquiet. Il poursuivit :

- J'en ai assez de toujours devoir être derrière toi, tu es une adulte ! Et pourtant, tu agis de façon irresponsable ! Tu oublies que tu n'es pas toute seule dans cette histoire !

- Stop ! m'exclamai-je. J'ai déjà eu droit aux reproches. Et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir inquiété…

- Inquiété, pfff, tu rêves ! rétorqua-t-il. J'étais ennuyé, tout au plus…

Je souris :

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal… Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Toujours sur un ton bourru, mon frère me fit un bref compte-rendu de la semaine et me donna mes devoirs, tout en m'accablant de reproches, bien entendu. Mais je sentis qu'au fond, il était soulagé de me voir saine et sauve.

Quand au loup, il n'était pas dans une forme extraordinaire et restait reclus dans les appartements de Severus. En me voyant, il agita à peine la queue et se remit en boule avant de se rendormir en marmonnant au fond de ma tête : « Pas trop tôt… La chauve-souris commençait tout doucement à perdre son sang-froid… ». Alors, une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée auparavant s'ouvrit juste à côté de la cheminée. Le jeune Selivan entra soudainement et, m'ayant vue, il s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

- Samantha !

- Bonjour toi, dis-je.

- Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de rester dans ta chambre ?, intervint mon frère, d'une voix semblable à celle qu'il réservait à ses élèves.

- Je… Pardon, père, dit l'enfant, qui n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé… Vous étiez où ? Père était très inquiet…

Je souris et haussai un sourcil en direction de Severus :

- « Juste ennuyé », hum ?, lançai-je. Je vois…

Il ne se précipita pas pour répondre et retourna dans son bureau, claquant la porte d'une façon bien puérile. Puis, je m'approchai de Selivan, me mis à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et dis :

- En fait, j'ai fait une bêtise.

- Quel genre ?, demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Je n'ai pas écouté mon maître, expliquai-je. Je suppose que c'était très Gryffondor de ma part, réfléchir avant d'agir… Au fait, il était vraiment inquiet, ton père ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, dit le jeune garçon. Et puis, il restait dans son bureau pendant des heures et il dormait encore moins que d'habitude…

Je ricanai doucement, lançai un clin d'œil à mon neveu et retournai dans l'antre de la Chauve-Souris…

- Severus, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée, fis-je d'une voix contrite…

Il ne m'accorda même pas un regard, restant plongé dans ses papiers

- Bon, je te laisse, dis-je alors à mon frère en prenant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et en entrant dans la cheminée.

Il ne répondit pas, mais soupira simplement en retournant dans sa classe. Je me demandais combien de temps il lui aurait fallu pour craquer. Mon frère avait les nerfs très solides, ce qui lui permettait de cacher ses sentiments – même à sa propre famille. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'éprouvait rien et je sentais qu'au fond, je lui avais manqué et qu'il avait dû remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'entrais dans la Grande Salle et que je m'asseyais près d'Harry, je revis mon frère, assis à la droite du Directeur, homme de Dumbledore aujourd'hui et à jamais… Le pauvre… Prêt à tout pour obtenir une hypothétique rédemption. Comprendrait-il un jour qu'il n'était en réalité qu'un pion ? Un pion au service du Bien, certes, mais un pion tout de même…

_A/N : Merci de m'avoir lue ! Laissez des 'tites reviews svp !_


	24. Chapitre 24

_A/N:__ Salut à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! __(Mon cher Jacky, si par malheur tu lis ce chapitre, sache qu'en vérité, je ne pense qu'à mon cher mari…:-) )_

_**Phofie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci d'avoir lu ces 23 chapitres ! Je suis aussi très contente que mes personnages te plaisent ! Samantha est une fausse Marie-Sue. Même parfois, tu le verras dans ce chapitre, presque un genre d'anti-héros…_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**XXIV****- ****Addictions**

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement et ce fut en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que les premiers symptômes apparurent… Les frissons alternant avec les bouffées de chaleur auraient dû m'alerter, mais pour une raison quelconque, je n'y prêtai aucune attention. (Sans doute à cause de l'intérêt démesuré que j'avais pour le beau Professeur Grey…) Au bout d'une demi-heure, la douleur commença à se faire sentir; sourde tout d'abord, elle s'amplifia de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je doive serrer les dents pour éviter de gémir et ainsi me faire remarquer. C'était comme si je venais à peine d'être blessée, comme si mon épaule brûlait de l'intérieur…

Si cela s'était arrêté là, j'aurais pu tenir sans trop de problèmes. Après tout, ce n'était pas ma première blessure. Cependant, on ne contrôle pas les réactions de son corps et, cinq minutes avant la fin de l'heure, ma respiration s'emballa. J'entendis très vaguement quelqu'un appeler mon nom, puis un brouhaha m'enveloppa et tout se mit à tourner.

S'il est une chose que je déteste, c'est bien cela : être impuissante, sans défense. C'est exactement dans cette situation que je me retrouvais et cela par ma faute…

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur le sol et entourée de plusieurs personnes, parmi lesquelles je reconnus Harry, Drago et Grey.

«Miss ? Miss Graymes ?, fit ce dernier, avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

Je tentai d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais à cet instant je sentis une vague de nausée m'envahir et je dus déglutir à plusieurs reprises pour me reprendre.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur demanda aux autres quel était le dernier cours auquel j'avais assisté avant le sien. «Potions», répondirent-ils.

Il inspira profondément, comme pour se calmer, puis déclara:

- Ça tombe plutôt bien ; que quelqu'un aille me le chercher. Je voudrais son diagnostic.

Pendant qu'un Drago éperdu d'amour et catastrophé par mon état courrait vers les cachots, les termes «empoisonnement» et «Bâtard Graisseux» ressortirent nettement des bavardages des élèves qui étaient restés.

Lorsque mon frère arriva, il leur ordonna de sortir d'une voix glaciale, avant de venir se placer à côté de Grey pour m'examiner, tel une Gigantesque Chauve-Souris.

Impatient (car inquiet, peut-être ?! ), le professeur Grey demanda:

- Alors ?

Sans lui accorder d'attention, Severus m'observa. Comme je me sentais faible et stupide ainsi affalée sur le sol et sur le point de céder à la nausée !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?, fit Severus.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?, insista-t-il.

Je me râclai la gorge, gênée.

- …Pouvais pas faire… autrement…

Mon frère roula des yeux et dit:

- Evidemment… Bon, où ?

- Hmm… Ma chambre. Bouteille rouge. Table de nuit, rétorquai-je.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire «stupide gamine», le très craint Maître des Potions alla chercher ma potion et me l'administra sans ménagement, si bien que je manquai de m'étouffer en l'avalant… Malgré tout, je me sentis immédiatement parfaitement bien…

Après ce poétique intermède, Severus me désigna la porte sans mot dire et je lui emboîtai le pas. Piteusement.

Nous sortîmes du château et nous rendîmes au lac. Là, mon frère s'arrêta et soupira:

- Je ne te ferai pas le laïus traditionnel, ne t'en fais pas. Je voudrais simplement savoir une chose : quitte à prendre une drogue de ce calibre, pourquoi ne pas calculer tes prises de manière à éviter de telles crises de manque ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que ce genre d'événement implique pour nous…

- Si, je sais, protestai-je. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi, ni te mettre en danger… C'est justement pour cela que je dois prendre cette potion ; il faut que je cicatrise très vite et que je fasse oublier mon absence de la semaine dernière.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, puis je repris :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction… Il semble que j'étais plus dépendante que je ne le pensais, la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé cette drogue.

Je m'attendais à une quelconque remarque cinglante, mais elle ne tomba pas…

- Je comprends, répondit Sev. Bien. Mmh… J'ai des cours à préparer…

Il se détourna et partit en direction du château, avant de s'arrêter soudainement et de se retourner:

- Fais attention, Samantha. Fais attention à toi…

Puis il repartit, définitivement cette fois, faisant virevolter sa cape.

Que signifiait donc cet avertissement ? Je connaissais suffisamment mon frère pour savoir que ses paroles n'avaient rien d'un affectueux conseil. Qu'attendait-il de moi ? L'ancien espion avait-il un plan en tête ?

Parviendrions-nous à vaincre celui qui m'avait privé d'une adolescence normale en assassinant nos parents ?

Notre avenir et celui du Monde Sorcier m'apparaissaient de plus en plus troubles, voire compromis…

C'est ainsi la tête pleine d'incertitudes que je regagnai le château…

_A/N : Revieeeeeeeeeeeews s'il vous plaît!!! Une petite review suffit souvent à me donner de l'inspiration pour plusieurs chapitres!!_

_Alors, que pensez-vous des dernières paroles de Severus ? Avez-vous des idées ? _

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre et bonne rentrée à tout le monde !_


	25. Chapitre 25

A/N : 

_Coucou chers lectrices et lecteurs ! Je sais que, comme toujours, j'ai mis un temps insensé à publier la suite et j'en suis sincèrement désolée... :-( _

_Ensuite, je voudrais remercier du fond du coeur quelqu'un sans qui ce chapitre serait sans doute resté prendre la poussière au fond d'un dossier... Hum. **Merci "na" !** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir... Pour tout dire, je me demande comment tu as pu tomber sur ma fic étant donné qu'elle avait dû être reléguée bien loin, faute de mise à jour ! Le fait que tu adhères au concept de "Snape-a-une-famille-et-c'est-un-être-humain-comme-les-autres" me réjouit aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Selivan réapparaît davantage dans les chapitres suivants... Oui, Sev a quelque chose derrière la tête, et ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde ! _

_En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire malgré des laps de temps assez disparates entre les chapitres et bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre XXV : Le choix de Severus (?)

Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire « après la pluie, le beau temps » ! Mais non, en ce qui concerne Severus, ce serait plutôt « après le déluge, l'orage »…

En effet, suite à ce que j'avais appelé « la Catastrophe » et suite à son étrange mise en garde, mon frère ne m'avait plus adressé la parole.

Une semaine déjà s'était ainsi écoulée, lorsque je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis dans les profondeurs du château. Je devais de toute manière lui demander une faveur : ni Ben, ni moi-même n'avions estimé mes besoins correctement, de sorte que j'allais rapidement manquer de potion régénératrice…

Je frappai et entrai, m'attendant à le trouver à son bureau, mais la pièce était vide. Aussitôt, un profond sentiment de malaise m'envahit : mon frère étant quelqu'un d'extrêmement méticuleux, ses attitudes viraient presque à l'obsession compulsive par moments. Ces moments incluaient entre autres ses horaires de correction. Autrement dit, si le fumeur ne peut se passer de cigarette après le dîner, mon frère a un besoin vital de couvrir d'encre sanguinolente les parchemins laborieusement rédigés par ses élèves…

Mon inquiétude, en apparence irrationnelle, était en fait justifiée par le simple fait que la dernière disparition de Severus avait conduit à un retour plus que désastreux (- même si, en l'occurrence, il ne s'agissait pas à l'époque de mon frère, mais d'un esprit étranger).

Suspicieuse, je fronçai les sourcils et balayai la salle des yeux. A première vue, tout était en ordre : piles de parchemins parfaitement alignés, chaise parfaitement centrée sous la table, aucun signe de lutte… Je fis le tour de la pièce et passai derrière le bureau. Soudain, je repérai une enveloppe en papier kraft, posée sur la chaise ; ma respiration se bloqua un court instant lorsque je lus la mention « Samantha », écrite de la main de mon frère.

« Oh, Merlin, songeai-je en décachetant l'enveloppe, pourvu qu'il n'ait rien fait de…

Les premiers mots de la lettre interrompirent le cours de ma pensée :

« _Samantha, par pitié, quand tu liras ceci, ne t'énerve pas, ne fais pas de crise d'hystérie et ne cours pas te jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je n'en vaux pas la peine… ou peut-être que si… Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu lis ce courrier, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre l'un des deux hommes qui se prétendent mes Maîtres a eu ma peau_… »

Je déglutis… J'allais dire : « rien de stupide… »…

Glissant au sol, je poursuivis ma lecture :

« (…) _Même si j'ose espérer que le sacrifice de ma misérable vie ne sera pas vain, je préfère rester réaliste. Je suppose donc que le Seigneur des Ténèbres existe toujours et que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Notre-Plus-Grand-Déplaisir ne l'a pas vaincu_.

_Je me répète, mais par pitié, ne fais rien d'insensé. Ma disparition n'a rien de dramatique… Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que le Trio Infernal dansera sur ma tombe… »_

Je souris à cela : c'était du Severus tout craché…

« _Bien évidemment, je te laisse la garde de Selivan, ainsi que la gestion de son héritage durant sa minorité. _

_J'ai fait notifier à notre notaire ta « réapparition ». Tu disposeras ainsi de ce qui te revient depuis la mort de nos parents. _

_Reste cachée ici à Hogwarts le plus longtemps possible. Bien que je ne fasse confiance à personne, je sais qu'ici tu vivras dans un semblant de sécurité. _

_Ne change pas. »_

Et voilà, c'était tout. Les dernières volontés de mon frère rédigées noir sur blanc, d'une écriture fière, droite et ferme. Je reposai l'enveloppe et la lettre sur le bureau et inspirai profondément. Cette dernière phrase était très proche du compliment, et je ne savais si je devais en rire ou me mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps…

Mais alors que j'allais me rendre dans ses appartements, pour tenter de trouver un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, un détail presque insignifiant attira mon attention : j'avais de l'encre sur les doigts. Non, en réalité, non seulement j'en avais sur les doigts, mais mon nom sur l'enveloppe était presque effacé…

Aussitôt, je me mis à réfléchir avec l'énergie du désespoir : Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Y avait-il la moindre chance que je l'empêche d'accomplir cette « chose stupide qui allait vraisemblablement lui coûter la vie » ? Et plus important : où diable était-il allé ?

Quelques précieuses secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Voldemort ; cela ne faisait aucun doute, il avait dû se rendre à un de ces « meetings secrets »…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rageusement, je claquai la porte des cachots en sortant et courus le plus vite que je pouvais jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore : si ce vieil imbécile avait osé l'envoyer à la mort, il allait le payer, et cher !

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas le mot de passe… Bon, pas le temps de tergiverser, j'ouvris mes cercles de perception et démantelai un par un chaque charme de protection. Finalement, le dernier céda et le phoenix se tourna pour laisser place au célèbre escalier. Je montai, ouvris la porte d'une passe magique et entrai en trombe dans le bureau du Directeur.

Lui était là, bien sûr, assis à son bureau, une tasse de thé à la main. Je grimaçai de dégoût et dis :

_« Comment pouvez-vous ? Albus, comment avez-vous osé ? _

_- M… Miss Graymes, je…, _commençai-t-il, d'une voix complètement abasourdie.

_- La ferme ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre si c'est pour me faire servir les mêmes stupidités que l'autre jour « je voulais vous préserver mes chers enfants » ! N'importe quoi ! Je vais vous poser une seule question et ce n'est pas négociable : ou vous répondez ou je vous tue. Est-ce que c'est clair ? _

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que le Directeur n'était pas seul, comme je le pensais… J'entendis une légère toux et me retournai d'un bloc. Devant moi se tentai la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir à ce moment : Jonathan Grey. L'air perplexe, il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

Je soupirai, me retournai vers Dumbledore et dis :

_- Albus, ne jouez pas avec moi, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Où est-il ? Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer !_

_- Si je vous le dis_, rétorqua le Directeur, qui s'était repris_, vous allez le rejoindre… _

_- Bien entendu ! Vous vous imaginiez que j'allais rester là tranquillement et boire un thé avec vous, sachant que Severus est là dehors à se faire torturer, tuer, ou que sais-je pour une cause qui n'est pas la sienne ?! Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois : où est-il ? _

_- Au manoir_, céda-t-il enfin_. Vous-Savez-Qui lui a donné rendez-vous là-bas il y a une semaine déjà. _

_- Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire ?_

Albus reposa sa tasse en évitant mon regard.

_- Dumbledore !, l'admonestai-je. Je vous promets que vous n'avez pas envie de voir quel effet ça fait quand je m'énerve vraiment ! _

_- … _

_- Bien, parfait. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça…, _lançai-je en me tournant vers la porte.

_- Non _!, s'exclama alors le Directeur_. Non, attendez… Si vous y allez, cela n'aura servi à rien… _

_- De quoi parlez-vous ?, _dis-je d'une voix dangereusement douce.

_- Il compte se dénoncer ce soir, _avoua-t-il_. Il va également lui révéler la présence d'au moins trois autres espions dans Ses rangs… et votre présence ici. L'objectif de notre plan est de Le déstabiliser, dans l'espoir qu'Il commettra une erreur. _

Rien ne peut exprimer suffisamment bien ce que je ressentis à ce moment. J'étais plus que furieuse : il envoyait mon frère se sacrifier, tel l'agneau mené au loup et détruisait par la même des mois de dissimulation…

_- Vous avez perdu la tête, murmurai-je. Merlin, mais faites-vous interner, Albus ! Est-ce que vous êtes conscient de ce que tout cela va générer ? Peu importe, j'y vais : il faut l'empêcher de commettre cette folie !_

Sur ce, je sortis de la pièce, furieuse et prête à me battre. Je dévalai les escaliers et, une fois arrivée devant la massive porte principale, je lançai un sort du revers de la main et les multiples serrures se déverrouillèrent immédiatement.

C'est alors que j'entendis des pas : Grey m'avait suivie, semblait-il.

- Félicitations, fit-il, un peu essoufflé. Bel exemple de magie sans baguette !

- Merci, répondis-je, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter, comme vous avez sans doute pu le comprendre…

- En réalité, je ne dispose que de très peu d'informations, mais le Directeur m'a demandé de vous accompagner.

- Très bien, acquiesçai-je (je ne pouvais plus me permettre de perdre du temps avec des détails). Suivez-moi alors. Mais ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin.

Nous sortîmes ensuite du château, puis j'activai deux sortilèges d'invisibilité et lui pris la main avant de nous faire Apparaître devant le Manoir.

_A/N : _

_Voilà ! J'espère ne pas vous laisser trop sur votre faim... Je vais être tout à fait honnête avec vous : le chapitre suivant est terminé et je suis en train de le corriger. L'épilogue est également fini ! Donc, ne craignez pas que j'abandonne Samantha et Severus à leurs malheurs : j'écrirai cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! _

_Par contre, c'est le moment de **me préciser qui vous tenez absolument à voir survivre à la fin** car si j'ai mes chouchous, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir en me séparant de votre personnage préféré..._

_Pour ceux que cela intéresse, et pour pouvoir explorer de façon plus développée la vie familiale de Samantha, je prévois enfin une fanfiction intermédiaire entre la fin et l'épilogue. Ainsi, vous en apprendrez davantage sur ses origines... Car, comme quelqu'un de sa connaissance affirme continuellement : "Tout le Monde Ment !"... ( Celui ou celle qui trouvera de qui et de quoi je parle aura droit à un Ordre de Merlin... lol )_

_**Merci encore, na ! J'espère que la suite te plaît...**_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est une review qui m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas publié la suite, donc laissez moi s'il vous plaît un petit message ! ... Merci d'avance ! _


	26. Chapitre 26

_A/N : Re-bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, les reviews ont un effet plus que positif sur mon inspiration... _

_J'essayerai vraiment, dans la mesure du possible, de terminer "Imposture" avant les grandes vacances ! Eh oui : les premiers chapitres de la seconde partie sont déjà rédigés et l'épilogue de la première partie a été corrigé ! La seconde partie est un Cossover... Là encore, je suis consciente de prendre un risque : j'ignore totalement si l'intérêt porté à cette fic par les lecteurs est centré sur Harry Potter et ses personnages, en particulier Severus, ou si les déboires de Samantha contribuent à les fidéliser... Hum... En tout cas, je reste dans le même genre un peu fantastico-humoristique avec une touche d'aventure, si l'on peut dire. Avec un autre univers cette fois : celui de Dr House, notamment... (il y aura des surprises...) Bien sûr, si je l'ai choisi lui, c'est surtout pour une question de caractère, vous vous en doutez bien ! C'est qu'ils sont si adorables ces personnages grognons... (soupire) _

_Merci à tous pour votre fidélité !_

_**Na** : Ah, tu voulais de l'action ? En voici... C'est vrai que Sam a parfois des réactions étranges ; c'est ce qui la rend humaine, je crois ! Je te comprends quand tu dis que tu ne voudrais voir aucun personnage mourir... C'est aussi mon cas. Malheureusement, ça entâmerait la crédibilité de ma "bataille finale", si tous s'en sortaient indemnes, je le crains... lol Tu es une fan de Sev alors ? Youpy ! Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me sort pas un "Bien fait pour lui !" après le Tome 7... C'est rassurant ! Merci encore pour tes reviews : c'est très motivant ! Bonne lecture !_

_**princessenell** : Wow... rougit J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à cela... Merci ? Je suis très contente que me fic te plaise, surtout qu'à l'origine, elle n'était pas censée être publiée... (je ne publie pas toutes mes fanfics, ça prendrait trop de temps et je déteste l'idée d'avoir une "crise de la page blanche" comme on dit, et d'abandonner mes lecteurs à une fanfiction non terminée... C'est aussi pour cela que je ne lis en principe que des fanfics complétées ! C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité quand je me plains du manque de mise à jour des autres auteurs ! lol) Et non, le tutoiement ne me dérange absolument pas : à vrai dire, je préfère : ça change du formalisme constant des études de Droit ! Et "**je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont"** de terminer cette fanfiction et de continuer à faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire tous les lecteurs qui ont le courage de me suivre ! lol Merci beaucoup pr ta review qui m'a vraiment touchée et j'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira !  
_

**Chapitre XXVI**

L'Apparition se déroula de manière quelque peu désordonnée ; en effet, j'étais encore trop en colère pour parvenir à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je vacillai et ne parvins qu'au prix d'un dur effort à m'empêcher de vomir…

En fin de compte, la présence de Grey me rassurait : il m'éviterait de me laisser aller… Si je m'y étais rendue seule, j'aurais sans doute fait exploser la grille de l'entrée du parc en guise d'exutoire !

Silencieusement, nous nous approchâmes du Manoir. Seules les lumières du salon semblaient être allumées. Par chance, des portes-fenêtres donnaient sur celui-ci et je collai mon visage à la vitre pour tenter d'évaluer à quel point mon frère s'était mis en danger.

Tout d'abord, je ne vis personne, puis mon regard tomba sur le corps prostré de Severus, tout à gauche devant la cheminée. Secoué de convulsions, il grimaçait de douleur, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

« _**Il a mal été Réparti, **_grognai-je._** Cet imbécile aurait dû être à Gryffondor**_… »

Soudain, j'entendis un son qui s'apparentait davantage à un sifflement qu'à une voix. Mes yeux en cherchèrent l'origine… et rencontrèrent l'une des représentations humaines les plus immondes que j'avais rencontrées dans toute mon existence : Lord Voldemort. Il se tenait là, juste derrière mon frère, et il s'amusait visiblement énormément de cette petite séance de torture. Chaque sort paraissait être plus douloureux, plus vicieux. De longs filets écarlates s'échappaient sans arrêt de sa baguette magique, frappant de plus en plus violemment sa victime. Malgré moi, je commençai à trembler de rage.

- _**Du calme !,**_ souffla Jonathan, qui s'était accroupi à côté de moi. _**Dites-moi plutôt quel est votre plan…**_

Je lui répondis dans un chuchotement énervé :

- _**Un plan ? Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il est possible de ruser avec Voldemort ?! Enfin, si vous avez une idée, je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas : c'est le moment**_ !

Il resta un instant bouche bée et finit par hausser les épaules…

Satisfaite de lui avoir cloué le bec, je me retournai vers la fenêtre. Des éclats de voix résonnaient à travers le salon :

- Ainsi, tu as osé me trahir, misérable petite larve !, sifflait Voldemort. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu es toujours aussi stupide, aussi lâche…

- Ne me… traitez pas de Lâche !, gronda mon frère entre ses dents.

Mais cela apparut plutôt comme un piteux geignement que comme un grognement féroce… Severus perdait des forces… Et je ne pouvais intervenir avant de savoir ce qu'il Lui avait révélé…

Je dus me planter les ongles dans les paumes de mes mains, pour m'empêcher de bondir à travers la fenêtre et d'étrangler le serpent visqueux à mains nues…

Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'attendis la suite.

- Où est-elle ? Je ne le répèterai pas. Si tu me dis où est cette sale petite garce, peut-être que je t'octroierai une mort plus rapide…, fit alors Voldemort, ponctuant chaque phrase d'un sort non verbal qui semblait empêcher mon frère de respirer.

- _**Il est trop tard**_, murmurai-je. _**Couvrez-moi, j'y vais**_…

Grey posa une main sur mon épaule, sans doute pour me dissuader d'entrer, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et je brisai d'un sort toutes les vitres de la pièce, avant d'entrer avec un fracassant :

- Tu me cherches, face de lézard ?

Lorsque le choc se fut dissipé, Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire dément, qui me fit un peu perdre de ma superbe :

- Aah… Nous voici réunis… Je vais enfin pouvoir…

Alors, je profitai de son discours pour lui lancer un sort de confusion, me précipiter vers Severus, attraper celui-ci par la peau du cou et nous faire apparaître à Hogwarts. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Grey apparut juste derrière moi, essoufflé et le bras gauche ensanglanté :

- Il ne… dure pas longtemps… Hum… Votre sort…, toussa-t-il. Il était un peu… enragé… en reprenant conscience ! J'ai eu à peine le temps de réagir…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait en discuter un autre jour, je crois que Severus a besoin d'un passage à l'Infirmerie…

Severus répondit, dans un croassement épuisé :

- Pas… l'Infirmerie…

Mais le reste fut noyé par une toux qui me fit grimacer…

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier !, m'exclamai-je en faisant apparaître un brancard et en le faisant léviter dessus. Quand tu seras de nouveau en mesure de prendre des décisions raisonnables, j'accepterai de prendre en compte ton avis, mon cher… En attendant, le Professeur Grey et moi-même allons t'emmener voir madame Pomphrey et par pitié ne râle pas, je suis suffisamment énervée !

- Comment ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, alors que nous nous approchions du château.

- J'ai trouvé ton « pseudo-testament », rétorquai-je. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser de faire tuer ? Franchement, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Te jeter ainsi dans la gueule du Loup !, m'indignai-je.

- En effet, on dirait plutôt quelque chose que vous feriez, intervint Jonathan.

- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, dis-je. Est-ce supposé être un compliment ou une critique ?

- Un peu des deux, je crois, rit le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Bien, alors merci… Je suppose…

- Sam, arrête de flirter avec ce type, veux-tu !, gronda Severus qui, brusquement, avait retrouvé toute son énergie.

Je rougis légèrement mais ne laissai pas passer le commentaire :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Sevy !

- Ne m'appelle pas…, toussa-t-il, ... comme ça…

Ainsi, nous parvînmes tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Mme Pomphrey fut réveillée par Grey et examina mon frère en faisant claquer sa langue d'un air désapprobateur.

- Ce n'est pas brillant, fit-elle. Il a plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi que sa jambe gauche. Son poumon droit a l'air d'avoir été enfoncé, mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment…

- Deux mots : "Lord Voldemort", expliquai-je.

- Encore !, s'exclama l'infirmière. Je vous avais pourtant interdit d'y retourner !, fit-elle en direction de Severus. Un de ces jours, c'est les pieds devant que vous attérirez dans mon infirmerie !

- Ne vous en faites pas…, grogna son patient. C'était la dernière fois…

_A/N : Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais dites-moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez... S'il vous plaît ? (regard de chien battu) Merci d'avance !_


	27. Chapitre 27

_A/N : Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'à présent ! Et surtout à ceux qui me font l'immense plaisir de me laisser des reviews ! _

_Princessenell : Merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements ! _

_Na : Oui, comme tu dis, elle lui a botté les fesse à Voldy ! Lol Et promis, je ne ferai pas de mal à Severus. Enfin, au moins je ne le tuerai pas ! Merci encore pour tes reviews !_

**Chapitre XXVII**

Les semaines qui suivirent notre retour au château s'écoulèrent lentement. Abandonnant toute illusion quant au maintien du secret de mon identité, j'étais restée au chevet de mon frère, armée d'une pile de livres et d'une thermos de thé ; bien sûr, ce n'était pas tant par bonté d'âme que pour l'empêcher de rendre folle la pauvre Mme Pomphrey.

En effet, l'idée de « repos complet » était quelque peu étrangère à mon frère, pourtant si érudit par ailleurs… Et cela l'amusait énormément de l'observer, tandis qu'elle s'égosillait en vain, gesticulant et sautillant, tentant de lui faire comprendre que s'il se levait trop tôt, il faudrait reprendre son traitement depuis le début.

Indéniablement, Severus Snape était un patient détestable. Mais ma présence semblait le distraire un peu et je pris bientôt l'habitude de ses cinglantes, mais non moins affectueuses réparties.

Ces longues heures de garde, peu productives par ailleurs concernant mes recherches sur les Prophéties, se révélèrent instructives sur un tout autre plan : le professeur Grey semblait s'être pris d'une affection aussi soudaine qu'inexplicable pour Sev et venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement… Il ne manquait jamais de m'informer sur les cours que j'avais manqués, - alors qu'il avait pertinemment compris que je n'en aurais probablement aucune utilité. Ce n'est que plus tard et, contre toute attente, grâce à une remarque plutôt déplacée de mon frère, que je compris à quel point Jonathan Grey se fichait éperdument du bien–être de Severus. Mais c'est une autre histoire…

Etonnamment, Jonathan ne fut pas le seul visiteur : McGonagall, Trelawney et Binns se succédèrent en l'espace de quelques jours, puis vinrent quelques élèves, en majorité des Serpentards, dont Malfoy et ses deux comparses et enfin Hermione Granger – qui, soi-disant, s'inquiétait pour son dernier devoir ?! … Ces visites égayèrent quelque peu mon malade de frère, qui prit un malin plaisir à torturer verbalement tout ce petit monde, du fond de son lit… Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Dumbledore. Le vieillard avait bien tenté de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, mais Severus s'était résolument retourné face au mur et avait refusé de lui adresser la parole. Pour tout dire, je le comprenais, et à sa place, j'aurais fait bien davantage…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je passais mes journées auprès de Sev, et le reste du temps avec Selivan. Son fils était vraiment un miracle de la nature : il n'avait ni le nez de son père, ni son caractère. C'était un enfant rieur et attachant, fragile et en même temps très maître de lui pour son âge. Indépendamment des leçons que Sev lui avait sans doute prodiguées, il était animé d'une passion et d'une soif d'apprendre pour tout ce qui concernait les Potions. Nous passions des heures ensemble à en préparer et nous nous retrouvâmes plus d'une fois couverts de masses visqueuses et malodorantes à la suite d'expériences ratées…

C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces séances que mon neveu aborda une certaine question qui causa chez moi une envie irrépressible d'étrangler Severus :

- Sam ?, demanda-t-il. Mon père… il rentrera bientôt ? Et est-ce qu'on pourra fêter Noël ? Ce serait bien… Au moins une fois…

- Tu…, vous n'avez jamais fêté Noël tous les deux ?!, m'indignai-je, pestant intérieurement contre mon frère.

- Non, répondit Selivan. Pas l'année dernière. Est-ce qu'il y aura des cadeaux comme pour mon anniversaire ?

Emue par sa candeur et l'espoir qui illuminait ses grands yeux, je cédai :

- Evidemment qu'il y en aura ! Et un sapin aussi… Et puis, des décorations, des guirlandes, des gâteaux…, m'emportai-je.

- Et de la neige ?

- Hum, je ne peux pas te garantir ça, rétorquai-je, honnêtement.

- De toute façon, je ne peux pas sortir, soupira-t-il, en tournant sa cuiller en bois dans le chaudron avec un peu plus de vigueur que nécessaire.

Je restai silencieuse quelques instants, remarquant la nervosité avec laquelle il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, je pris une décision : quitte à mentir, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans un tel désarroi. Je le pris doucement par les épaules et le regardai droit dans les yeux :

- Hey, dis-je. Je te promets que s'il neige, tu pourras sortir. Nous irons ensemble si ton père n'est pas d'accord et nous ferons une bataille de boules de neige, d'accord ?

- Mais je serais en danger si je sors d'ici !, protesta-t-il. C'est…

- Oui, je me doute bien que c'est ce que ton père a dû te dire, admis-je. Moi non plus, je ne devrais pas sortir… Mais je suis sûre que si nous sommes tous les deux, il ne nous arrivera rien !

Par Merlin, que n'avais-je pas promis là ! Avec tous ces événements, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'il restait à peine une semaine avant la veille de Noël…

C'est donc une Samantha un peu paniquée et très stressée qui se rendit à Pré-Au-Lard le lendemain, avec un loup sur les talons et une page blanche dans sa pauvre tête en guise d'idées de cadeaux…

Finalement, après des heures de recherche, je regagnai Hogwarts, les bras chargés de paquets et, paradoxalement, le cœur plus léger. J'avais acheté des chaussettes noires personnalisées pour Dumbledore, avec sur la droite « vieux » et sur la gauche « fou ».

Mon frère recevrait un T-shirt (noir lui aussi), sur lequel figurait l'inscription « Potion's Master ». J'étais assez satisfaite du sort que j'avais choisi pour faire bouger les lettres et transformer le point sur le « i » et l'apostrophe en petites fioles de potion…

Quant à Selivan, il aurait une boule à neige de la taille d'un très grand aquarium qui représentait Pré-Au-Lard pendant une tempête hivernale. J'étais bien restée une demi-heure dans le magasin, à observer chacun des minuscules personnages qui s'agitaient et faisaient des batailles de boules de neige au fond du bocal… Vraiment adorable !

Finalement, je n'avais rien acheté pour Harry et ses amis. Après tout, ils ne m'avaient pas adressé la parole depuis longtemps… De plus, je doutais que mon frère apprécie que je dépense ses Gallions pour ces sales gosses…

Lorsque j'entrai dans l'Infirmerie, vers 17 heures, je remarquai immédiatement à son froncement de sourcils que Severus était de mauvaise humeur et je soupirai, anticipant vaguement une vague de reproches…

En guise de vague, ce fut plutôt un raz de marée :

« Sam !, beugla la douce voix séverusienne. Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Personne ne t'a vu de la journée !

- Hum, je suis allée faire des courses…, expliquai-je.

- Je te demande pardon ?, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, qui me fit déglutir. (ouïlle…)

- Oui. Pour Noël…, commençai-je.

- … Attends, que je voie si j'ai bien compris…, m'interrompit-il. Te sachant en danger de mort, tu es allée dépenser Mon Argent pour faire du SHOPPING ??

Le hurlement dans lequel il cracha le dernier mot me fit vaguement tressaillir, plus par inconfort physique que par crainte, mais tout de même ! Heureusement – ou malheureusement ? – ses cris alertèrent la pauvre Médisorcière, qui accourut, marmonnant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Severus Snape ! On ne hurle pas dans mon infirmerie !, le gronda-t-elle.

- Parfait, dit mon frère dans un sourire onctueux, je vais donc pouvoir regagner mes appartements…

Sur ce, il se leva presque d'un bond et, sous nos yeux ébahis, enfila en moins de trente secondes un pantalon, troqua sa chemise blanche contre une noire et jeta sa cape sur ses épaules d'un air nonchalant, avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé.

Avant de sortir, il se retourna et lança en haussant le sourcil gauche :

- Dommage, maintenant ton Jonathan devra trouver un autre prétexte que moi pour venir te voir…

- … ?

- Oh, je t'en prie ! C'est soit ça, soit c'est de moi qu'il s'est amouraché…

Disant ces mots, il pâlit, puis vacilla dangereusement avant de se rattraper théâtralement au chambranle de la porte et de s'exclamer :

- Oh, pitié… Ôtez-moi cette image de la tête !

- Très drôle, murmurai-je en réfléchissant de toutes mes forces.

Ces insinuations étaient absurdes, pas vrai ? Et pourtant… Mais pourquoi Grey n'était-il pas venu m'en parler au lieu de trouver ce subterfuge ? Bon, j'étais son élève, bien sûr… ce qui aurait freiné les ardeurs de plus d'un… Mais il avait compris que je n'étais pas une élève comme les autres, non ?

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, mon frère avait déjà fui de l'Infirmerie et je me retrouvais toute seule, assise sur une chaise en plastique, à côté d'un lit vide…

Je restai là un moment, tandis que Mme Pomphrey s'affairait à l'autre bout de la pièce, sentant sans doute que j'avais besoin d'être seule.

J'étais encore là, à stupidement me gratter la tête, pleine de doutes et d'incompréhension, quand le Professeur Grey entra. Remarquant l'absence de Severus, il me lança un regard interrogateur, désignant le lit.

- Il… va mieux, dis-je. Enfin, je crois.

Jonathan fit alors mine de rebrousser chemin et je m'exclamai :

- Mais vous pouvez rester ! Hum…, toussotai-je nerveusement.

A mes mots, il s'arrêta net, puis se retourna et sourit :

- Je crois que nous pourrions nous tutoyer, au point où nous en sommes…

- P-pardon ?

- J-je veux dire…, bégaya-t-il. Après tout nous avons combattu Voldemort et nous sommes toujours là…

- Ah, fis-je, un peu déçue. Vous… Tu as peut-être raison…

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, puis je pris mon courage à deux mains et dis d'un trait sans le regarder :

- Quelqu'un m'a raconté une chose sur vous aujourd'hui. Cette… personne pense que vous… tu serais… attiré par moi ? … … Maintenant, tu pourrais dire quelque chose ou t'en aller avant que j'aie l'air complètement ridicule ?...

- Samantha… Je…

Entendant l'indécision dans le ton de sa voix, je me levai et voulus m'éloigner, mais il me retint en m'attrapant fermement le bras :

- Samantha attends… Je crois que cette personne a raison.

- Hum ?

Je levai de grands yeux perdus vers lui et il ferma les siens :

- Je t'aime… beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais il me fit signe de garder le silence.

- Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas possible entre nous. Je suis ton professeur, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et puis, je sais que ton cœur est attiré par quelqu'un d'autre…

J'écarquillai les yeux, sonnée par sa déclaration.

- Par quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais je…, commençai-je

- Ne nie pas, je t'en prie, dit John en me lançant un regard douloureux. Je vous ai vus. Et pas qu'une seule fois !

- Mais tu as vu quoi, au juste ? Je ne comprends pas, répondis-je.

Il recula d'un pas, se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et dit :

- Snape. Je t'ai vue avec lui.

- Oui, il m'arrive de discuter avec lui ; je m'inquiète pour lui, mais je ne vois pas ce qui…

- … Assez !, me coupa Grey. Je ne parle pas de vos discussions, qui sont plutôt animées, d'ailleurs. Le lendemain de mon arrivée, je suis descendu dans les cachots, je voulais parler à Snape. Et c'est là que je vous ai vus, vous étiez… allongés sur le sol. Lui était au-dessus… Il…

Jonathan s'arrêta à cet instant et me regarda dans les yeux avec un air blessé qui me fit vraiment mal.

- Oh non !, m'exclamai-je. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

- As-tu des sentiments pour cet homme ?, me demanda-t-il. Peux-tu dire honnêtement qu'il t'est indifférent ?

- Oui… Non…, dis-je, un peu dépassée par les événements.

- « Oui » quoi ? Dis-moi qu'il t'est indifférent, dis-le moi !

Je le regardai en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Tout se bousculai dans ma tête : mon amour inconditionnel pour Severus, les sentiments indéniables que j'éprouvais pour Jonathan, la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux… Finalement, la raison l'emporta : je devais lui dire la vérité :

- Honnêtement, Jonathan, répondis-je. Honnêtement, non, je ne peux pas te dire cela…

En entendant cela, il afficha un air désespéré et sortit à grands pas de la pièce.

- Jonathan ! Jonathan ! Attends !, m'exclamai-je, dans un vain effort pour le retenir.

_A/N : Laissez des petites reviews SVP ! Merci d'avance ! _

_(PS : Oui, la relation Jonathan/Samantha est très mièvre, c'est voulu...)_


	28. Chapitre 28

_A/N : A titre exceptionnel, je poste aussi le chapitre 28 ! C'est grâce à vous, lecteurs et lectrices que je poursuis, alors je me répète, mais MERCI à vous tous ! _

_La fic sera complétée en 30 chapitres + un Epilogue. Entre la fin et l'Epilogue, s'insérera une deuxième partie d'Imposture, en crossover avec Dr House... _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre XXVIII**

Je passai la semaine suivante enfermée dans ma chambre, au fond de mon lit, pestant et grognant contre mon célibat forcé, le sale caractère de mon frère et la vie en général… Merlin, comme tout cela était prévisible ! Comment avais-je pu imaginer un seul instant que je méritais un avenir heureux avec quelqu'un de bien… ou un avenir, tout court ?

Quelques personnes vinrent vérifier que j'étais toujours en vie. Je leur claquai sans ménagement la porte au nez, chassai Eclair-de-Lune et bloquai l'entrée de ma cheminée. Au bout de quatre jours, je ne ressemblais plus vraiment à un être vivant. J'étais tout juste bonne à représenter un vague spécimen de zombie, armé d'une petite cuiller et d'un pot de glace vanille-caramel-chocolat. Pas très convainquant pour quelqu'un qui était censé combattre le plus grand Mage Maléfique de Tous les Temps… Y avait-il même une date de péremption sur cette Prophétie de malheur ?

Je survécus tant bien que mal à cette semaine d'apitoiement, mais j'en sortis comme drainée de toute mon énergie. Pleurer sur son sort a cet effet, semble-t-il.

C'est donc épuisée et les yeux cernés que je fis l'effort de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner de la veille de Noël. Je dois avouer que c'était davantage l'idée de nourriture qui m'attirait, plutôt que le fait de revoir des visages familiers…

Un immense sapin encombrait l'entrée et de petits angelots voletaient à l'affût des éventuelles victimes du gui qui décorait les encadrements de portes.

Une musique nasillarde scandait des « Merry Christmas » à tout va et je crus défaillir quand je reconnus Rusard, sous la masse informe de coton qui était censé représenter une barbe de Père Noël. Dumbledore chantait lui aussi sur l'air de « We wish you a Merry Christmas ». Mais ce ne fut pas tant le son très faux de sa voix chevrotante, que sa longue robe rouge carmin qui flottait littéralement - tout comme les traîneaux qui ornaient cette dernière… - qui me fit me détourner de la table des Professeurs.

Grimaçant devant cette avalanche de guirlandes scintillantes et de bonne humeur, je m'affaissai sur le premier banc disponible, à la table des Serpentards. Tant pis, songeai-je. Au point où j'en étais… Je mâchonnais sans grand enthousiasme, marmonnant contre la stupidité masculine qui avait poussé Jonathan à fuir au lieu de me laisser expliquer.

Trois morceaux de dinde, un demi-litre de coulis de fruits rouges et trois ramequins de mousse au chocolat plus tard, je me sentis suffisamment forte pour relever les yeux vers la Grande Table.

Mon frère s'y trouvait, bien entendu. Comme à son habitude, il faisait la conversation à Binns, ignorant les regards implorants de Dumbledore et ceux, plus courroucés du professeur de Métamorphose. Se sentant observé, il fronça les sourcils dans ma direction et m'envoya cette pensée très profonde :

« _Toujours vivante ? Je pensais que tu t'étais momifiée depuis le temps_. »

Je souris piteusement :

« _Pas encore. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi_. »

Il croisa les bras ; l'écho de sa voix murmura dans mon esprit :

« _Je ne m'inquiète jamais. Par contre toi, tu devrais. Ne te retourne pas_… »

- Quoi ?, fis-je à haute voix, me retournant pour me retrouver face à face avec celui que j'avais voulu à tout prix éviter ce soir-là…

Le doux son de la voix moqueuse de Severus résonna à nouveau : « _Tu n'écoutes jamais, pas vrai ?... Eh bien vas-y maintenant ! Ou tu vas encore te faire remarquer_… »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse _? , lançai-je, paniquée. _Je ne suis pas douée pour ces choses-là, moi_ ! »

« _Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu vas faire, Sam, _marmonna Sev_. Du moment que ce n'est pas ici_… »

Je déglutis, me levai et précédai le professeur Grey, non, Jonathan, hors de la salle. Nous marchâmes en silence un moment, puis je m'assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et osai enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu comptes m'écouter jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui ?, fis-je, d'un ton accusateur.

Il acquiesça et je pus poursuivre. Cela ne me posa pas trop de problèmes : j'avais retourné plus de cent fois la situation dans ma tête :

- J'espère que cela te suffira, mais sache que c'est de toi dont je suis tombée amoureuse. De personne d'autre. Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage maintenant…, soupirai-je avant de jeter un regard désolé sur mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Je suis dans un sale état, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il dans un gloussement gêné. Mais tu restes très jolie…

Mes joues rosirent tandis que je luttai intérieurement pour trouver quelque chose de sensé à dire :

- Merci… Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, tu sais.

- Je suppose que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit : l'amour est aveugle, murmura-t-il, en m'enveloppant dans ses bras, tandis que je pouffais de rire devant le côté « lieu commun » de sa déclaration.

Et c'est pourtant avec ce proverbe on ne peut plus cliché que commença notre relation… Mais il s'avéra que, sur ce point au moins, il n'avait pas menti : peu importait mon apparence. Nous nous étions rencontrés, nous avions vécu des événements traumatisants et quelque part sur cette route, nos cœurs et nos âmes avaient inexplicablement été touchés. Ce soir-là, je l'accompagnai dans ses appartements et il passa la nuit à me prouver que mon apparence échevelée et négligée n'avait pas diminué son attirance pour moi…

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller mes paupières, le lendemain matin, je mis un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi je ne me trouvais pas dans mon lit, mais la réalité se rappela brutalement à moi quand je me rendis compte de ce que je portais… ou plutôt de ce que je ne portais pas… Inspirant profondément, je tentai de me remémorer clairement les événements de la veille, pestant contre cette dernière coupe de champagne qui avait, de toute évidence, un peu embrumé mes pensées.

Baillant, je récupérai mes vêtements et sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Jonathan. Après tout, c'était le jour ne Noël, et j'avais promis à mon neveu de le fêter en bonne et due forme !

Epuisée, mais heureuse, je parcourus sans bruit les couloirs menant aux appartements de Severus. Au détour d'un couloir, je jetai un œil à travers une fenêtre et souris béatement : en plus, ce serait un Noël blanc…

Toujours en silence, je me rendis dans la chambre de Selivan, qui, déjà debout à 7 heures 30 du matin, trépignait d'impatience. Me préparant contre les reproches inévitables que me ferait mon frère en l'apprenant, j'accompagnai alors son fils dans le parc enneigé du château. Nous fîmes un bonhomme de neige, puis des anges en nous allongeant au sol et en agitant nos bras et nos jambes, telles deux marionnettes désarticulées. Et, pour la toute première fois, je vis mon neveu rire aux éclats.

Nostalgique, je me rappelai les rires de Severus, vingt ans auparavant, les farces stupides qu'il me jouait, les potions _longue-langue_ qu'il avait inventées bien avant les jumeaux Weasley et les parties de cache-cache qui se terminaient toujours trop vite, car nous connaissions tous les coins et recoins du manoir…

J'étais ainsi perdue dans mes souvenirs, raccompagnant mon neveu jusqu'au château, quand je vis quelque chose qui me glaça le sang : au dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie, la Marque des Ténèbres obscurcissait le ciel.

_A/N : Voilà ! Terminé pour aujourd'hui... Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et laissez un petit message svp !_


	29. Chapitre 29

_A/N : Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! _

_**Attention comprend des scènes pouvant choquer les plus sensibles. **_

_Et, hum... J'espère que vous ne teniez pas tant que ça à Harry..._

_Merci beaucoup à mes reviewers Princessenell, Maugreyfiliae et Na ! _

_Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, Imposture II sera également publiée le plus rapidement possible..._

**Chapitre XXIX**

Pétrifiée sur place, je serrai convulsivement la main de Selivan dans la mienne, ne me rendant compte que je lui faisais mal que lorsqu'il laissa échapper un gémissement.

La gorge sèche, je luttai de toutes mes forces contre la panique qui menaçait de m'envahir. Surtout, ne pas paniquer… Ce n'était sans doute qu'un coup de semonce, quelques Mangemorts tout au plus…

Ce fut donc sans cris hystériques que je ramenai Selivan à sa chambre avant de réveiller son père. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me mettre à courir au premier éclair qui déchira le ciel.

Severus dormait profondément et en d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais laissé ainsi. D'autant qu'il avait du sommeil à rattraper. Mais l'urgence de la situation ne permettait pas ce genre de considérations. Aussi le secouai-je sans ménagement. Une milliseconde plus tard, sa baguette magique était collée sur mon cou.

« Hum, Sev ? Ne me tue pas…, murmurai-je.

Clignant des yeux, il s'y reprit à deux fois avant de me reconnaître. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne fut pas ravi…

- Samantha Snape ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à une heure pareille ? Tu n'as pas honte ?, me gronda-t-il, comme si j'avais été une enfant.

Pas le temps de tergiverser, songeai-je :

- Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais… il-y-a-une-Marque-des-Ténèbres-qui-flotte-au-dessus-de-la-Tour-d'Astronomie,-et-quelque-chose-me-dit-que-ce-n'est-pas-un-mauvais-tour-de-Peeves…, débitai-je à toute allure.

- Pardon ?! , s'écria Severus. C-comment…

Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules.

- Bon, écoute, je vais trouver les autres Directeurs de Maisons, afin qu'ils réveillent tous les élèves. Toi, tu vas voir Dumbledore. Il doit être dans son bureau. Utilise ma cheminée, ordonna-t-il en remarquant que j'étais juste au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Sans trop réfléchir, je m'exécutai. Sev avait raison : le Directeur prenait le thé dans son bureau quand j'apparus dans l'âtre de sa cheminée. Après m'avoir offert pour la énième fois un bonbon au citron, il consentit enfin à m'écouter. Quant à moi, je n'attendis pas sa réaction, je regagnai ma chambre pour y retrouver Eclair-de-Lune. Ce dernier avait déjà le poil hérissé quand j'arrivai.

« _Pas trrrrop tôt, _grogna-t-il_. Il est temps, Alèthéia._

- _Ecoute, j'en ai assez des énigmes ; et puis ce n'est pas le moment !_, m'exclamai-je.

- _Tu as rrrraison. Plus de temps. Fais ce que tu as à fairrrre_…

Soupirant, je pris mon épée et m'entourai d'un halo protecteur.

- _Content ?_, lançai-je en direction du loup.

- _Allons-y_, fit-il alors. _Tu vas devoir puiser au plus prrrofond de toi-même._

Pff, comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez inquiète comme ça… Hochant la tête, je lui ouvris la porte et nous courûmes en direction de la Grande Salle.

Là-bas, les élèves, encore en pyjama pour la plupart, avaient été réunis par année. J'entendis Ronald Weasley proposer de guider les classes de la première à la quatrième année à travers les passages sous terrains pour les éloigner du château, tandis que McGonagall renforçait les charmes de protection de la Grande Salle. Je vis Harry, entouré par une troupe de Gryffondors prêts à faire bouclier, ainsi qu'Hermione un volume de « L'Histoire de Hogwarts » à la main.

Je me souviens avoir haussé les sourcils en apercevant mon frère, encore en chemise de nuit grise, qui tapotait maladroitement la chevelure blonde d'un Serpentard qui s'effondrait en larmes dans ses bras. Oh, mais… Non, impossible. Mais si : c'était bien Draco Malfoy !

Et dire que je m'étais inquiétée à cause de lui…

J'étais en train de parcourir la foule des yeux pour trouver Jonathan quand la première salve ébranla les fondations magiques du château. Plusieurs élèves furent déséquilibrés et Dumbledore lança un puissant _sonorus_ afin de donner ses ordres :

- Du caaaalme !, cria-t-il. Le Ministère a été prévenu, mais je doute que les Aurors arrivent à temps. Je crois que vous êtes tous conscients de la situation : Lord Voldemort attaque Hogwarts.

Le brouhaha assourdissant reprit de plus belle à ces mots, mais il fit à nouveau taire les élèves :

- JE VEUX que tous les élèves de moins de seize ans suivent monsieur Weasley dans les donjons ! Les autres, vous pouvez rester, mais ne vous éloignez pas de votre Directeur de Maison. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Il se peut que vous ayez à tuer pour survivre. Soyez-en bien conscients… Harry Potter, je voudrais te parler un instant.

- Quoi ?!, fis-je.

Merlin, ce vieux fou pensait vraiment que ce gamin… Mi incrédule, mi agacée, je m'élançai à la suite de ceux qui suivaient déjà McGonagall dans le Parc de Hogwarts.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, des dizaines d'éclairs fusèrent dans notre direction. Plusieurs d'entre nous lancèrent alors un charme bouclier pour nous protéger.

Une bulle opaque stoppa les sorts pendant un très bref moment, avant que les Mangemorts ne comprennent et ne se précipitent à l'intérieur, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Je déglutis. Qui aurait cru que ces brutes auraient pensé à cela ?

Dégainant mon épée, je me mis à frapper nos adversaires, m'arrangeant pour m'éloigner un peu du lieu de la bataille. Je voulais tenter de trouver Voldemort, mais ce que je vis à la place me figea sur place. Et pourtant j'en avais déjà vu beaucoup…

Des créatures se déversaient par centaines dans l'enceinte du château. Et elles n'avaient rien d'humain. Griffues, crochues et même ailées pour certaines elles poussaient des cris stridents très caractéristiques.

Ils étaient en surnombre, et nous comptions plus d'adolescents pré pubères que de guerriers aguerris : nous ne tiendrions pas une heure si personne ne faisait rien…

Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions, songeai-je en cherchant désespérément le visage familier de mon amant parmi les combattants. Mais une fumée âcre commençait à tout recouvrir : notre bouclier se fissurait. Bientôt, plus rien ne nous protégerait.

« Allez, ne me laisse pas faire ça toute seule ! Par pitié, ne me laisse pas faire ça toute seule…, gémis-je.

Mais le destin était contre moi, remarquai-je, tentant de me souvenir des incantations dont j'aurais besoin. Pas le temps pour le pentacle de protection, je ne devrais compter que sur le peu d'influence qu'il me restait.

Espérant ne pas me tromper, j'invoquai successivement cinq des démons majeurs les plus dangereux que je connaissais.

Ils apparurent comme toujours dans un nuage de fumée et enveloppés de flammes sombres ; du haut de leurs 5 mètres d'envergure, leurs immenses mâchoires claquaient avec un bruit sinistre,

Inspirant profondément, je plantai mon épée dans le sol, me redressai, levai le menton et les apostrophai :

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Seuls quelques sifflements me répondirent. Merlin, jamais je n'avais tenté une chose semblable et je sentais l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines. Bon, ils ne m'avaient pas encore dévorée, ça devait être bon signe… Je poursuivis donc, dans leur langue cette fois, et leur ordonnai de se disperser afin de combattre les démons mineurs qui arrivaient d'en face. Puis, avec toute l'autorité que je pus instiller dans ma voix, je les menaçai des pires choses imaginables s'ils ne m'obéissaient pas.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais invoqué un si grand nombre d'entre eux ; déjà, je sentais que mes forces diminuaient. Aussi les envoyai-je à plus de dix mètres, par une décharge magique qui épuisa une bonne partie de mon énergie. Malgré quelques rugissements de rage, ils se tournèrent vers les autres créatures et s'élancèrent toutes mâchoires devant.

A moitié soulagée, je me lançai à nouveau dans la bataille, sans prendre le temps de souffler.

Presque aveugle à cause de la fumée et de l'intensité des éclairs lumineux qui striaient le ciel, je frappai au hasard, faisant tournoyer mon épée autour de moi en espérant ne pas frapper l'un des nôtres.

C'est alors que j'entendis une voix familière hurler des ordres derrière moi : Jonathan. Rassurée, je fondis sur mes assaillants et fendis l'air avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Les sorts fusaient de partout. Le ciel avait pris une couleur écarlate. Des cris retentissaient ça et là et des corps sans vie s'affaissaient au sol.

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula, mais soudain Jonathan et moi nous retrouvâmes adossés et en train de rendre coup pour coup à nos agresseurs. C'est alors qu'il cria dans ma direction :

« Samantha !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, répondis-je de la même manière.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'un coup, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose !

- ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non ! Si on s'en sort, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Je finis de trancher la tête de la créature qui m'attaquait et je me retournais vers lui. L'assaillant de Jonathan s'effondra également et je me retrouvai face à face avec cet homme qui avait pris tellement d'importance pour moi…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Tu ne crois plus que j'en aime un autre ?, m'étonnai-je.

Il fit « non » de la tête, après avoir hésité un instant.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et dis :

- Je t'aime. Oui, je t'épouserais si on s'en sort…

Mais cet instant si romantique fut légèrement altéré par une nouvelle horde de créatures mugissantes qui fonçait vers nous…

Nous nous replongeâmes donc dans la bataille.

Il me semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis le début des combats. J'avais l'impression d'avoir paré, feinté et frappé des milliers de fois. Mon bras s'ankylosait et je ne pus éviter quelques profondes griffures…

Bientôt, la fatigue prit le pas sur la technique et seul mon entrainement me permit de tenir.

Soudain, au moment où une crampe menaçait de me paralyser le poignet, un indescriptible mugissement me fit lever la tête et je vis un groupe de dragons majestueux pénétrer l'épais nuage qui enveloppait le champ de bataille.

Des langues enflammées s'écoulèrent de leurs gueules et vinrent brûler les cimes des grands arbres décharnés de la Forêt Interdite. Puis, brusquement, ils descendirent en piqué, brassant l'air de leurs ailes aux écailles acérées et me laissant à peine le temps d'articuler un charme de protection avant que les flammes incandescentes ne dévorent tout autour de moi.

Le souffle rougeoyant émanant de ces bêtes de plus de 10 mètres d'envergure s'étendait loin devant eux et réduisit en cendres une bonne partie des créatures maléfiques constituant l'armée de Voldemort.

A présent éloignée des autres combattants, je regardai de tous côtés, mais impossible de savoir quel camp avait pris l'avantage sur l'autre…

C'est à cet instant que je vis une silhouette allongée se découper dans une nuée sombre à la lisière de la forêt. Instantanément, je le reconnus. Il avait toujours la même démarche sinueuse et pleine d'arrogance. Il s'approcha encore, et je pus voir son regard empli de folie écarlate.

Voldemort.

Alors, tout se passa très vite. J'entendis au loin la voix pleine de rage d'Harry, me retournai et l'aperçus en haut des remparts aux côtés de Dumbledore. Il se mit à courir le long des fortifications, puis soudain, s'arrêta net. Je sentis en une fraction de seconde qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide et je cherchai à attirer son attention en criant son nom.

Peine perdue. Il fixait son regard sur son ennemi juré, ne voyant plus que lui. Puis il leva sa baguette et contre toute attente la pointa vers son propre corps, qui disparut dans un _pop_ sinistre. Il se rematérialisa juste derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais s'effondra instantanément dans un hurlement, tandis que la partie inférieure de son corps disparaissait peu à peu, se fondant progressivement en une masse sanguinolente. Et bientôt, celui qu'on avait appelé le Survivant ne fut plus qu'un amas de chairs écorchées.

Potter…

Choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, je restai pétrifiée sur place. Comment avait-il pu oublier une règle aussi élémentaire ? On ne pouvait apparaître dans l'enceinte du Château, c'était pourtant bien connu…

Ce n'est qu'ensuite que je compris ce que cette tragédie impliquait réellement ; la mort du Survivant rendait nulle la Prophétie qui le concernait, donc la mienne également… Mais alors comment allions-nous vaincre Voldemort ?

Tandis que je me laissais peu à peu submerger par la panique, ce dernier s'éloignait avec un rire dément… Cela me fit réagir et habitée d'une colère noire, je me mis à courir vers lui.

Soudain, mes jambes s'emmêlèrent et je m'étalai lourdement sur le sol rougi du champ de bataille.

Puis je sentis la présence d'Eclair-de-Lune auprès de moi.

Et toute cohérence disparut de mon esprit.

A cet instant précis, je n'étais plus qu'émotion et instinct. Je ne sentis même pas le vent se lever cette fois, mais tout mon être criait déjà la nécessité de sauver celui qui avait disparu alors que son heure n'était pas venue. Ce désir profond de voir revenir la victime de cette terrible injustice se mêla à un jet de magie pure, dont la provenance exacte m'est encore inconnue aujourd'hui. Une lueur éblouissante me força à fermer les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, j'eux l'impression d'être engloutie dans d'insondables ténèbres.

J'entendis un cri incrédule sur ma gauche :

« Black ?! Non ! C'est impossible… Je t'ai tué ! »

Cette voix emplie de folie m'était familière…

« Avada Kedavra ! », tonna-t-elle, tandis qu'un corps s'écroulait sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Bellatrix Lestrange ?, songeai-je. Mais de quoi diable parlait-elle… ? « Black » ? Pas Sirius Black tout de même… Oh, Merlin, qu'avais-je fait ?

En vain, je tentai de me relever, mais la voix menaçante de Bellatrix se rapprochait :

« Oh ! Qui es-tu petit oiseau ? … Tiens, tu es aveugle on dirait ! Non, n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, ça ne servira à rien… Je prendrai bien soin de toi… »

A peine eu-je saisi ces derniers mots que je fus comme avalée par un abîme de silence avant de perdre connaissance.

_A/N : Non, la demande en mariage ne m'a pas été inspirée par POTC3... _

_Une 'tite review pour m'encourager à écrire le dernier chapitre ? _

_Merci d'avance !_


	30. Chapitre 30

_A/N : Voici enfin le dernier chapitre d'Imposture ! _

_Merci "na" pour tes encouragements !_

_Bonne lecture à tous..._

**Chapitre XXX**

J'ignore ce qui me fit reprendre conscience, le froid ou la douleur lancinante qui meurtrissait mon corps tout entier. D'abord complètement désorientée, je tâtonnai autour de moi. Mes doigts endoloris rencontrèrent une substance glacée et poudreuse. De la neige.

J'ouvris alors les yeux. Les ténèbres. Toujours les ténèbres. Et ce silence assourdissant. Pas un cri, pas un gémissement. Mais où m'avait-on emmenée ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ?

M'appuyant sur mes avant-bras, je rampai dans une direction au hasard. Au bout de longues et épuisantes minutes, mes mains rencontrèrent une masse. Sa forme et les rugosités à sa surface me firent penser à un tronc. Etais-je dans la Forêt Interdite ?

Je maudis intérieurement Voldemort et sa stupide armée, cette saleté de Prophétie qui ne se réaliserait jamais et mon infortune. Comprenant que ma seule chance était de continuer de bouger, je me servis de l'arbre pour me remettre sur pied et avancer lentement, avec précaution, grimaçant et luttant contre le froid qui m'emplissait de fatigue.

J'avais parcouru peut-être quatre mètres lorsqu'un hurlement aigu déchira le silence. Je mis du temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un rire. Un rire criard et perçant. Celui de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mes pas accélérèrent, mais j'étais ralentie par la neige et mes blessures. A nouveau, le rire retentit avant qu'une douleur acérée à la cuisse droite ne me fasse trébucher en avant.

« Tu ne croyais pas t'envoler tout de suite, Petit Oiseau…, fit Lestrange, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, presque cajoleuse.

Sa voix se rapprocha et elle posa une main sur ma nuque exposée.

« Comme il me serait facile de te briser le cou, ne trouves-tu pas ? …

J'attendis qu'elle frappe. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, elle caressa de ses ongles longs et acérés la peau fine de mon cou, avant de violemment me tirer les cheveux.

« Non, ce serait trop clément de ma part…, reprit-elle.

Puis, d'un geste sec, elle tourna la lame enfoncée dans ma cuisse, m'arrachant un hurlement.

« Je crois que nous allons passer un moment toutes les deux !, fit-elle, presque joyeuse tandis que mes doigts gourds serraient convulsivement ma jambe.

Mais où était donc passée mon épée ?, pestai-je en tentant de cacher mes tremblements. Je devais à tout prix trouver le moyen de m'enfuir…

Cependant, Bella ne me faisait pas peur. Déjà du temps où mon frère était élève à Hogwarts, elle avait su se faire remarquer par un certain sadisme en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et ces dernières années à Azkaban n'avaient pas dû arranger les choses… En clair, elle était dérangée, voire totalement aliénée, mais ce n'était qu'une gamine perdue qui cherchait par tous les moyens à plaire à son maître. Alors si la souffrance physique qu'elle venait de m'infliger était bien réelle, elle n'atteindrait pas mon mental. Je ne la laisserais pas.

Je sentais la neige qui recouvrait mes cheveux fondre et s'écouler en petits ruisseaux le long de mon dos. Je me concentrai dessus, me doutant que Bellatrix n'allait pas en rester là. Et je n'avais pas tort : d'un mouvement très paresseux, sa main s'empara de la lame et me l'ôta. Millimètre par millimètre. Le temps de laisser la neige fondue s'écouler sur la blessure et littéralement inonder la plaie…

Cette fois, je ne lui accordai pas le plaisir de m'entendre exprimer ma douleur et je serrai les dents, marmonnant :

« Eh bien, Bellatrix, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec moi ? Le chien-chien ne reste-t-il pas avec son maître ?

« Tu n'es pas drôle !, s'exclama Lestrange, boudeuse. Vraiment pas… _Endoloris_ !

La décharge de magie qui vint s'enrouler autour de moi causa une série de convulsions, puis de tremblements, avant de s'effacer progressivement. Agitée de frissons saccadés, je serrai les poings. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans les paumes de mes mains.

Peu à peu, la neige alentour se parsema de gouttelettes écarlates, tandis qu'un voile gris me brouillait la vue. Puis le voile se noircit, mes membres s'alourdirent et je m'évanouis avec la satisfaction de ne pas avoir crié sous la souffrance.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Froid. Humidité glaciale. Douleur sourde.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. A chaque fois que je reprenais conscience, j'étais assaillie de nouveaux tourments. Bellatrix ne semblait pas se lasser et s'amusa plusieurs fois à me lacérer le torse, puis à me guérir à l'aide d'une potion aux effets secondaires innommables. J'étais épuisée tant physiquement que moralement et probablement droguée. Et de plus, mon esprit embrumé tentait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Je perdis un temps précieux avant de voir à quel point cette situation était pire que ce que j'avais vécu auparavant. Habituellement, les bourreaux cherchaient à obtenir des informations. Ils avaient une bonne raison de faire souffrir. Bellatrix, elle, ne voulait rien de tout cela.

Non.

Elle voulait simplement me voir endurer la douleur et tester mes limites. Combien de temps pour me voir tressaillir avant même qu'elle ne frappe ? Combien de temps avant que mes cris déchirent mes cordes vocales ? Combien de temps avant que mes larmes ne s'assèchent ?

Je ne savais même plus où je me trouvais. Ni qui était là. J'entendais tout autour de moi des voix déformées qui m'ordonnaient de me lever, de marcher, de m'asseoir, d'attacher mes chevilles. On me traitait comme un animal, aussi je rétorquais de même, grognant farouchement : « Tu pourras peut-être détruire mon corps, mais jamais mon esprit… Jamais mon esprit. ».

Bientôt, je cessai totalement de penser à m'enfuir. Imaginer les visages de mes proches était la dernière chose qui me permettait de tenir. Je les entendais presque quand je me concentrais vraiment…

J'étais justement en train de me représenter le sourire de Jonathan, quand une déflagration fit trembler le sol.

« _Expulso_ !, fit alors la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et soudain, les cris hystériques de Bellatrix cessèrent et une odeur pestilentielle envahit la pièce.

Pétrifiée, je compris que j'avais une fois encore échoué : nous n'étions pas parvenus à vaincre Voldemort… Pire : il se tenait à moins d'un mètre de moi.

- Enfin, nous nous retrouvons ! Je tiens à ce que tu comprennes combien je déplore le comportement inadmissible de Bella. Oui, elle a quelque peu outrepassé ses fonctions, n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis. Il était complètement dément. Encore plus que dans mon souvenir. La seule façon de gagner du temps était d'entrer dans son jeu :

- J'ai failli attendre, marmonnai-je. Alors comme ça vous n'êtes même pas fichu de savoir où nichent vos propres Mangemorts… Lamentable.

- Mmmh… Tu étais donc si pressée de me voir ? … Oh pardon, c'est vrai, tu es aveugle !

- Peut-être, mais mon odorat ne m'avais pas trompée…, ricanai-je. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas pris de bain ? Un mois ? Tu empestes, mon cher…

Je sentis le coup arriver, mais ne parvins pas à l'éviter. Je me débattais pour retrouver mon souffle, lorsque je sentis mon pied heurter quelque chose. J'entendis alors le poids d'un corps s'écraser au sol.

- Oupssssssss..., siffla la voix étouffée de Tom. Bella, je ne t'avais pas dit de ranger tes couteaux… ?

Puis son discours s'évanouit dans un immonde gargouillement.

Figée sur place, j'attendis quelques instants mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne manifesta aucun signe de vie. Je décidai de ne pas tenter le diable, si l'on peut dire, autrement dit, de fuir tant que je le pouvais encore.

A grand peine, je parvins à ramper à l'extérieur de ma prison, lentement. Je dus m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre des forces. J'ignorais toujours où j'étais mais je me rendis bientôt compte qu'il y avait de moins en moins d'arbres.

C'était une sensation étrange que celle de ramper dans la neige, tout en ayant la certitude d'avoir assisté à la disparition de l'être le plus ignoble que j'avais jamais connu…

Je sentais des échardes glacées s'enfoncer dans mes mains et j'avais de la neige sous les ongles. Pourtant, je n'avais plus froid. Soudain, peu m'importait où je me trouvais et combien de temps je mettrais à gagner un lieu habité. Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance ; ce qui comptait désormais, c'était la fin de cette guerre stupide et inutile.

J'eus un petit rire nerveux en imaginant la réaction du Ministre quand il saurait comment le terrible Mage Noir avait été vaincu… Je voyais presque les gros titres : « Voldemort trébuche »…

Redoublant d'efforts, je poursuivis ma lente avancée.

Impossible de dire quelle heure il pouvait bien être. En effet, ma cécité – temporaire, je l'espérais – me gênait énormément et ce fut seulement lorsque je sentis la température baisser de plusieurs degrés que je compris que la nuit venait de tomber.

Mon optimisme commençait à décroître sérieusement, quand soudain j'entendis des cris au loin. Je m'arrêtai un instant, tendis l'oreille, puis repartis dans leur direction. A partir de ce moment précis, tout ce qui suit n'est qu'un brouillard indistinct, un enchevêtrement d'exclamations étouffées et de cris empressés. Je sentis qu'on me relevait, puis je fus transportée à l'aide d'un sort. Sensation étrange, grisante et effrayante à la fois, m'a-t-on dit… Pour ma part, je me souviens simplement d'avoir lévité à plus d'un mètre du sol et de m'être confusément demandée qui se trouvait là. Puis plus rien.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ce fut la voix mi-chevrotante, mi-stridente de Madame Pomphrey qui m'accueillit quand je refis surface, deux jours plus tard.

« Miss Graymes ?, entendis-je. Miss ? Vous devriez être réveillée maintenant ! Je vous ai placée sous un charme de stase ; vos blessures étaient trop étendues pour que vous restiez consciente. Ouvrez les yeux si vous m'entendez.

Je reniflai, lassée et ouvris les yeux, pensant rencontrer la même obscurité déprimante qu'auparavant. Au lieu de cela, un brouillard blanchâtre entourait le visage rond de la Médisorcière de Hogwarts.

Peu à peu, la brume s'éclaircit et je pus reconnaître les murs du château. Merlin, s'il était toujours intact, cela signifiait que…

- Tout est terminé, fit Madame Pomphrey, interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Nous détenions plusieurs Mangemorts et il y a deux jours leur Marque des Ténèbres a disparu ! Voldemort est vaincu.

- Q… qui…, croassai-je d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop hurlé. Q-qui… avons-nous… perdu ?

L'Infirmière eut l'air d'abord très triste, puis mal à l'aise. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne commence à énumérer une liste de noms qui n'en finissait plus. Au bout du trentième, abattue, je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

- Et… John… Jonathan ?, demandai-je. Est-il… ?

- Jonathan ?, fit l'Infirmière qui ignorait de qui je parlais.

- L-le P-professeur Gray…

- Oh…, murmura-t-elle. Porté disparu. Tout comme le professeur Snape, Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley…

Une chape de plomb écrasa mes épaules ; elle aurait pu citer le Pape que cela m'aurait été égal. L'homme que j'aimais et mon frère…

Je restai prostrée, ignorant la douleur qui vrillait mes membres et n'écoutant Poppy qu'à moitié. Tous ces enfants… Ces familles endeuillées…

Je compris vaguement que plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce Noël meurtrier. Hogwarts avait joué son rôle de forteresse et tenu bon, protégeant ses occupants. Ronald Weasley avait péri en héros, sauvant des centaines d'élèves en les faisant traverser les souterrains. Nul n'avait encore compris d'où étaient venus les cinq démons majeurs qui avaient fait tant de dégâts dans le camp adverse, et c'était presque mieux ainsi.

Entendre tout cela me fit verser des larmes amères, mais ne toucha pas mon cœur. C'était trop, trop en une seule fois.

Mais ce qui me fit perdre totalement contenance, ce fut cette dernière nouvelle : Eclair-de-Lune et Nagini s'étaient entretués.

En apprenant cela, je ressentis un vide immense, comme si une partie de moi s'était effacée. Le lien avait disparu avec le loup… Si inconsciemment je refusais d'abandonner tout espoir pour John et Severus, il y avait quelque chose de tellement définitif dans le sacrifice de l'animal…

J'étais littéralement en train de sangloter lorsque les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore entrèrent dans la pièce.

Encore sous le choc, je déversai toute ma rage et ma colère sur le vieil homme : il ne me restait plus rien, j'avais tout sacrifié à cette cause inutile. Je refusais de comprendre pourquoi ce vieillard avait survécu quand mon fiancé et mon frère avaient disparu. Il ne put m'apporter aucune réponse, aucun réconfort et sa seule présence suffit à me donner la force de me relever sur mes coudes, ne serait-ce que pour lui tenir tête.

- Mon enfant, je suis désolé de…, commença-t-il.

- « Désolé ! », répétai-je. Trop tard ! Il fallait y réfléchir avant.

- Mais, je n'ai jamais…, commença le vieil homme.

- Non !, l'interrompis-je. C'est vrai, j'oubliais : vous ne pensez pas ! En tout cas, pas à ce que vos pions peuvent ressentir une fois qu'ils ont été massacrés par l'adversaire !

Ma voix s'étrangla et je ravalai mes larmes avant de poursuivre :

- … Le pire dans tout cela, c'est la façon dont vous vous y êtes pris pour nous faire croire que c'était notre destin de vaincre Voldemort !

Dumbledore tressaillit en entendant le nom, puis pâlit.

- Vous n'aviez pas envisagé que je comprenne vos manigances, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien ? Allez-y : citez-moi une seule fichue Prophétie qui se soit réalisée…

L'homme resta silencieux et finit par se laisser glisser sur la chaise en bois placée à côté de mon lit. Ses longues mains blanches et ridées tremblaient.

Mais pas autant que les miennes.

Une sueur froide s'écoulait le long de mon dos, je sentais déjà un vertige m'envahir, mais je poursuivis tout de même :

- Vous êtes responsable de tout cela, murmurai-je. Potter n'aurait jamais du mourir ce matin-là.

« _Et moi, je n'ai pas su le protéger… Ni lui, ni Severus, ni Jonathan_… », continuai-je en pensée.

Alors, j'entendis un grondement au plus profond de mon esprit. C'était comme si une lourde porte venait de s'ouvrir…

« _Ce n'était pas ta faute Alèthéia…_ », fit la voix grave d'Eclair-de-Lune.

Hébétée, je restai à mon tour muette, le souffle coupé.

« _Reprends-toi_, fit la voix familière du loup. _Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser seule ? Désolé, tu n'es pas encore débarrassée de moi._ »

« _Co-comment_ ? », balbutiai-je.

« _Allons, tu le sais au plus profond de ton être... J'ai toujours été une partie de toi, gronda l'animal. A présent nous ne sommes plus qu'un. _»

Et il avait raison.

Une fois le choc passé, tout me parut évident : ce pouvoir que je tenais de ma mère, j'avais besoin de lui pour l'invoquer, besoin d'être « complète ».

Ce n'était pas dans la magie du loup que j'avais puisé lors des manifestations de ce pouvoir, mais dans la mienne, celle de mes ancêtres. Et à présent que l'esprit du loup et le mien cohabitaient, je ne serais plus jamais seule.

Comprendre cela m'apaisa un peu et je m'adressai cette fois sans haine au Directeur de Hogwarts :

- Je ne peux pas rester ici… Albus…

- Mon enfant, je comprends votre peine, cependant…

- Que feriez-vous à ma place ?, demandai-je, sincèrement. Que feriez-vous s'il ne vous restait plus rien ici ? Que feriez-vous si ceux que vous aimez avaient disparu ?, ajoutai-je en désignant de la tête le professeur McGonagall.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais changea d'avis à la dernière seconde et baissa la tête, acceptant ainsi ma décision.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je…

Une quinte de toux m'empêcha de continuer. Madame Pomphrey me tendit un verre d'eau que je bus à petites gorgées.

- Je… je compte _apparaître_ très loin d'ici, dis-je. Et retrouver la seule personne qu'il me reste. D-donnez-moi juste une minute, et je m'en irai.

Alarmé, Dumbledore s'exclama :

- Attendez ! Pas dans votre état ! Madame Pomphrey n'a pas pu commencer votre traitement ! ET vous n'ignorez pas qu'il est impossible d'apparaître dans l'enceinte du…

Mais sa voix se perdit dans un gouffre de silence, alors que je disparaissais de Hogwarts avec un léger sourire, dans un halo de lumière argentée.

...

**A suivre…**

_A/N :_

_Je n'ignore pas que la mort de Voldy a lieu dans des circonstances... pour le moins étranges. Hum. __Cependant, on m'avait demandé une disparition originale qui n'aurait encore jamais été écrite auparavant. J'ai donc décidé de faire simple..._

_Mille pardons pour cette fin ouverte !_

_La suite sera rapidement publiée sous le titre de **Imposture 2 : A House Full of Love**. Comme son titre le suggère, il s'agira d'un Crossover avec la série Dr House !_

_Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient savoir comment Severus et les autres s'en sont sortis sans lire la seconde partie, je publierai l'Epilogue en tant que chapitre 31 ici... _

_Encore merci pour tous vos encouragements !_


End file.
